Demon Obsession
by WhiteWolfCub
Summary: [Rewritten]Tsuzuki's demon comes forth after so many years and wastes no time in getting what he wants. Marking Hisoka is only the first step on his way back to hell, but his father and Muraki want nothing more than to stop him. [SLASH]
1. Demon Markings

**Title: **Demon Obsession  
**Author: **WhiteWolfCub  
**Genre: **Horror/Romance  
**Category: **Yami no Matsuei  
**Warnings: **Slash between Tsuzuki/Hisoka, Muraki/Hisoka, Muraki/Tsuzuki, and Tatsumi/Watari.  
**Summary: **Tsuzuki's demon side has surfaced and he wants nothing more than to return to hell. Not without a mate, and he will do anything to bind Hisoka to him for eternity, willing or not.

**Disclaimer: **This is the only one so listen up. I do not own Yami no Matsuei else Tsuzuki and Hisoka would have already had hot kinky sex on every available surface.

**Notes: **I lost my original format and plotline to this story, so I am making a whole new thing. Um, about the pace to this story, I don't quite know yet. However, I do know that half this story will be with 'demon' Tsuzuki in control. Hisoka is caught in the middle, but this story will center on Tsuzuki and Hisoka, not just Tsuzuki. Oh yeah, Muraki, EnMa, and a new demon (which I did some editing to) will be coming in. For those of you reading this with the 'Oh the demons will see the error of their ways' think again. I have full intention on torturing each and every character in this fic. (8D) You're probably all scared of me now. (-.-;)

Gaspeth! On with the story!

_PS: I'm doing a new ending format. (XP)_

---Chapter One---

Hisoka had once told me, after the events of Kyoto, that my eyes didn't make me a demon at all, they just made me different. He told me that being different wasn't bad; you just had to believe in it as well. After much persuasion he even told me how he couldn't play with the other children, just because they were of different status.

I think I believed him…until the darkness came back… (1)

---OOO--- (2)

He was bored. So very bored.

Tsuzuki sat at his desk, pushing a pencil back and forth, watching as it rolled to and fro with a lazy rhythm. Occasionally he would tug on a strand of his hair to keep him awake (more to keep him out of danger from Tatsumi's wrath). He had made the mistake of actually falling asleep once, and it wasn't pretty. He still felt the aching in his shins from where the evil secretary kicked him into submission.

Besides, without Hisoka to barricade him in his oh-so-cute way, it wasn't worth it.

In fact, nothing was worth it.

Tsuzuki sighed, sitting up strait once again, popping his back with relief. He might as well get something to eat, his thoughts had turned dark.

"Ne, Tsuzuki, are you bored?"

Watari, trust him to come at the most annoying times.

"Not really Watari, just needing to stretch my legs," Tsuzuki grinned. Funny, he really didn't feel like smiling at all. Usually he at least had the energy to put up a fake one (Hisoka was the only one that got a true smile every time, even if he didn't feel like smiling).

Watari seemed to understand Tsuzuki's mood, for he only smiled and tossed him a pastry. "I stole it from the break room," he explained, smiling. "Thought you might like it since Bon can't get it for you today."

Tsuzuki nodded, setting the little snack down on his desk. Watari noticed the little action, furrowing his brow in concern.

"What?" Tsuzuki asked a little annoyed.

Watari shook his head, walking away with a cheerful wave. Honestly, they act like he's going to pull a knife on them at any moment. He frowned, grumbling in distinct annoyance.

_Worthless Shinigami, what do they know?_

What DO they know? Tsuzuki sighed, if it weren't for Hisoka, he would be out of this place in a heartbeat, floating around in oblivion, whatever. Speaking of…where was the little teenager of sunshine?

Tsuzuki tapped his feet together, something he developed out of habit whenever he was thinking hard. Now he remembered; Hisoka had gone back to his apartment in order to rest.

_That boy is so weak._

Tsuzuki slapped a hand to his forehead. He hadn't heard that voice in a long time.

"Time to go to Konoe," he muttered.

Funny, he usually freaked when he heard that voice in his mind.

The demon's voice.

Tsuzuki stopped at once, eyes cascading down to his feet, just staring.

"_You should welcome me." _

And he did.

---OOO---

Tsuzuki once said to me that he felt like a ticking time bomb at some moments. I was confused, naturally, but I felt an urge to understand. He only smiled in that way. I can't remember the last time he had smiled at me like that. And when he finally started to walk away, I only stared at him, shaking slightly at the intense moment we had shared at that moment.

And that smile…it scared me the most…

---OOO---

Hisoka wasn't one to flip out at inopportune times. No, he was usually the sidekick to the person that MADE the inopportune times. Well, better be the sidekick because then they wouldn't have to the full wrath of…Name-that-Secretary. Hisoka was vaguely aware of a deep pain in his chest, a constricting feeling of undeniable white hot pain. The sixteen year old clenched his teeth tightly together, refusing to cry out.

It was only a nightmare. He knew where this pain was coming from.

He opened his eyes, not at all surprised to see Muraki above him, smiling down at him in a malicious manner. He was scared though, and it only took a moment for him to start screaming as the doctor tore his flesh away with a silver scalpel.

_Tsuzuki…help me!_

Hisoka shot forward, clenching at his blankets tightly wrapped around him, feeling their constricting cocoon. He rested a hand against his temple, feeling a burning heat emitting from him.

_Another fever _Hisoka sighed. His body was so weak, it frightened him what would have become of him had he been with anyone other than Tsu - no, it was Asato…right? Hisoka rested his hand against his temple once more, feeling frustrated. They had been partners for so long and his partner had taken no time in calling him by his first name. Surely he could do the same?

Hisoka frowned. _No, that may be getting me too close…_

He was so confused, and his lack of sleep lately wasn't helping.

Pulling his blanket aside he sat on the edge of bed, staring at his feet.

_I should go back to the office, maybe Tsu-Asa -no, Tsuzuki would like to walk home together?_

Hisoka nodded at his new decision, standing up and getting dressed in a button up shirt and blue jeans, grabbing his house keys off the counter and heading out the door.

_Maybe we can stop by a bakery or something, on the way home._

---OOO---

Hisoka had once asked me if I had ever seen a bright flame up close. I had no idea what he meant, but then he smiled. It was sad, not at all like the smile I would have liked to see on his features for the first time. He had told me that a flame was nothing like the fires of Touda. I didn't know what to say, we had never spoken about Kyoto until now. It frightened and amazed me how strong he was becoming.

And then I saw that one tear…he probably never meant for it to fall…

---OOO---

What was happening to him?

That was the first thing that registered into his mind when he realized he was no longer in the land of Meifu. He was floating in a shroud of black haze. He sighed tiredly, he knew where he was. He was in his mind. Images were floating around him in a lazy pattern, all of them bouncing off invisible walls and ground. He noted vaguely that most were of Hisoka.

"I'm surprised, that this boy could stay with you for so long," a gentle whisper floated to him, sounding almost like the breeze. Tsuzuki had no idea why, but he always loved the sound of his demon side's voice; it was soothing in a twisted way.

"I'm surprised too," Tsuzuki replied, feeling a sense of unreal calmness. The demon within in his mind shifted a bit, coming into focus for Tsuzuki. He smiled at how beautiful his demon was, and how ugly he could be. His demon wrapped him up in his arms, leaving him to feel unnatural warmth.

"You know," his demon started. "I would love to meet him. My nap is done with."

"I can't let you do that, I can't let you bind him unwillingly to your side," Tsuzuki said, a strange fog floating over his thoughts.

His demon laughed a deep, guttural laugh that would sound comforting if Tsuzuki weren't so serious. "I'm proud that you know of our demon ways," he whispered softly in Tsuzuki's ear, caressing his human side like a lover would. "What a demon wants-"

"-a demon gets," Tsuzuki finished. He felt so tired all of a sudden.

"You should take a nap human, those without supernatural powers that venture into their minds become tired," his demon said softly, like a loving parent. Tsuzuki knew better than to ever associate that title to his demon.

"Can't…let you…hurt…'Soka," Tsuzuki barely managed before he fell asleep, his entire weight pressed against his demon.

His demon watched him silently, smiling in a comforting manner. He had been asleep for so long, it was time he regained some of his knowledge. He wanted to know it all; what had Asato done over the past near-century?

"Our father awaits us in hell Tsuzuki, you can not evade him any longer," he said, suddenly standing erect. "And we will not be going back alone."

Gently as he could, he placed Tsuzuki in the same cocoon he had placed himself in, being gentle so as not to wake his human half. His demon stood again, gathering everything that was his human half into his own mind -his own personality. Apparently the green eyed boy was an empath.

No, he would not be going back alone…

…not without his green eyed mate.

'_I can't let you bind him unwillingly to your side.'_

"Watch me human half," his demon said, sealing the cocoon before letting the light of consciousness bore unto him.

---OOO---

The King of Hell's general, Serinium Sen, always believed in me to be great. He had high hopes for his son after all, and I could not let him down. Then the fight with EnMa came along and I found myself floating between the human world and the afterlife. I couldn't die; I couldn't let my father know that I had failed to lead the army. So, I sprung myself upon a human woman, burying myself into her unborn son.

And she ran after seeing the mark I left upon him…the mark that proved I lived within him…those accursed purple eyes… (3)

---OOO---

Tsuzuki opened his eyes slowly, a sort of faint buzzing going on behind his eyes. Blinking, he shook his head, sitting up into a full sitting position. He gazed around, finally looking into a pair of liquid emeralds.

"Geez I leave you alone for one minute and look what happens," the boy chided softly. "Terazuma is going to be pissed when he finds you knocked the stuff off his desk." Tsuzuki gazed at the desk, looked at the assorted items and papers scattered around his legs, and finally back at the green eyed boy.

"S-sorry," he laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "I felt really sick all of a sudden, guess I passed out."

The green eyed boy was looking at him critically, suddenly reaching forward to touch lightly at his forehead. He sighed. "You hit your head pretty hard," he said. "Come on, let's walk home together, we can stop by your favorite bakery and I can patch you up when we get you back to your apartment."

He blinked. "Ne Hisoka," he said softly, sounding like he was testing the name on his lips. "I feel a little dizzy; can we sit for a bit?"

His companion nodded, sighing and plopping down right beside him.

_So beautiful…_

Tsuzuki eyed his companion silently, drinking in every last detail. Wheat blonde hair plastered around the boys head like a halo, his emerald eyes wide and innocent. According to his memories though, the boy was ripped away from innocence at the age of thirteen. He felt vaguely upset about that, not for the act itself, but for the fact that he couldn't have gotten there first. He sighed mentally, oh well, what has passed has passed.

"Your in turmoil, I can feel it," the boy beside him spoke suddenly, and then he turned to face him, frowning. "So what is it? You can trust me."

Tsuzuki smiled, putting up his shields. "Just, my heads really hurts," he whimpered pathetically.

Hisoka rolled his eyes. "Trust you to ruin a moment," he said, standing up and brushing imaginary dust off his clothing. "Come on, let's go."

Tsuzuki sat on the floor a moment longer before smiling, taking the timid hand extended for him and standing up. "Yeah, let's go," he agreed, falling into step with his forever sixteen year old partner.

---OOO---

It wasn't so bad, Chijou. In fact, Tsuzuki had to hand it to the humans for progressing so far in their meaningless technology. Looking around as the people rushed to their destinations. Hisoka and he were walking side by side, none of them talking. He never really expected his broody partner to speak, and really, he didn't feel like going into conversation either. Usually, according to his memories again, he was the one to hold a one sided conversation.

If one thing came from continuously checking his memories it was a memory. It was very sweet, even for him, but it made him laugh inwardly.

"_You're human!" **the boy said loudly, grabbing onto his collar and drawing him close. **"I'll prove it to you!"_

"_Hisoka…" **He had whimpered, so unsure about what the boy wanted to say, wondering if he could believe the words.**_

_**Hisoka had reached forward, foreheads touching and a gentle hand wiping away his tears. **"You've been human for a long time. You don't have to cry anymore." _(4)

And the boy had embraced him, as intimately as his little body could. Tsuzuki snorted softly, wondering if his human half had actually believed those words to be true. Well, even he would have believed the boy, if he was that desperate for someone to care. Tsuzuki grit his teeth gently.

Hisoka's thoughts were something to not be messed with or even prodded into; he had decided that when he first woke up on the cold floor only minutes ago. The boy had something lurking in that mind, too dangerous for him himself in his human shell. Tsuzuki grinned suddenly, realizing Hisoka probably had no idea what lurked behind his clear eyes.

"Tsuzuki," the boy's voice suddenly broke through. "You're not…shielding. It hurts."

Tsuzuki snapped out of his thoughts, suddenly very acute to the boy whimpering beside him. Funny, when had they stopped? Hisoka was leaning against a wall to a brick building, holding his head lightly with a scrunched up expression. _Cute _Tsuzuki thought vaguely before putting up his shields again.

"I'm so sorry Hisoka," he said softly, kneeling beside the trembling boy and ignoring the peoples stares. "Forgive me I just got lost in thought."

"Don't blame yourself," his companion whispered suddenly. "That's the last thing we need."

_Blame…myself? _Tsuzuki suddenly grinned. So, it appeared his human half was incredibly hypocritical. He must still feel immense guilt whenever he kills people. He almost laughed out loud at the thought. _Still beating yourself up for that event all those years ago, ne Asato?_

"I'm sorry Hisoka," he said again, lifting his little partner up with his arms, holding the small frame until it could hold itself up. "Let's go to my apartment instead huh? We can stop by the sweets shop later. I'm afraid that I have weakened you a bit."

"Idiot," Hisoka grumbled softly, breaking the grip Tsuzuki had on him. He stumbled a bit before finally tapping the heel of his shoe on the pavement, bouncing once and standing strait. Looking at Tsuzuki he shrugged his shoulder, hoping his partner would follow. (5)

Hisoka felt so tired all of a sudden anyway.

---OOO---

Hisoka seemed so strong to me. Even if I was seeing him through my own eyes and not my humans, I marveled at the fact that humans could create something greater. In fact, from what Tsuzuki told me once before I took my second nap, he said that Hisoka was a personal favorite to EnMa, whom watched over him for his entire life. It wouldn't surprise me really, now that I reflected upon it.

So if EnMa had come into play a while back…why didn't he save the boy from his fate…?

---OOO---

Tsuzuki was never one to spend his time watching TV. Considering the fact that he had never really seen one before, he was quite alarmed when he saw little humans dancing inside a box the size of a small compact refrigerator. Granted, he was alive before all of this was seemingly invented, it still frightened him. Like the first question he came up with was what demon could possess such power as to enslave humans to entertain others? (6)

Then his rational side kicked in and he decided that was ridiculous. Though, he refrained from saying anything out loud to annoy his exhausted partner. Tsuzuki glanced at the boy sitting on the couch, eyes almost completely closed, and his head resting on his hand for support. The purple eyed man smiled slightly, getting up and walking to his room where he picked up his blanket, bringing it back out and draping it around the boy.

"I'm not tired Tsuzuki," Hisoka complained, trying to struggle. "You don't need to baby me."

"Oh but I do, the health of my partner is important," he said softly, comfortingly. Hisoka stared at him for a few minutes more before finally nodding, lying down on the couch. His eyes were closed and his breathing evened in less than a minute.

_He must not be sleeping well _Tsuzuki thought. _A common occurrence apparently._

"No longer will I allow anyone to hurt you, my mate," Tsuzuki said softly. "Not Muraki, my human half, and certainly not EnMa."

He growled suddenly, a deep, threatening growl.

_I have multiple obstacles in my way _he thought, placing his hand over his eyes, and thinking. _First, actually getting the boy to love me back (well, I could always bind him unwillingly but still…), taking care of that fucking doctor (he's causing me unnecessary stress), and finally slipping out of EnMa's grip long enough to get safely into Hell. _

Tsuzuki sighed irritably. _Well, the boy is already very attached to me, so that should be fine, that doctor should be no problem to eliminate since I am stronger in demon personality (though killing him would send him to hell, where I would be…damn), and EnMa has attachments to me but can't stop me from leaving. _

Tsuzuki sighed irritably.

"The best thing to do now is mark the boy," he mumbled, glancing down at Hisoka's sleeping form, allowing a gentle smile to grace him. His hand gently wove its way through the honey blonde hair, pushing it aside to reveal his neck. "Keep it quick," he muttered. Leaning down he gently licked the junction between neck and shoulder, sniffing it briefly. The blood was flowing freely below the skin…so delicious. Tsuzuki smiled.

Tsuzuki placed a hand directly across Hisoka's chest, keeping him pinned to the couch. With great care in his actions, Tsuzuki opened his mouth, scraping his teeth across Hisoka's skin, licking his lips before clamping down completely. Hisoka hissed suddenly, throwing his head to the side, unconsciously giving Tsuzuki more room. He whimpered suddenly, a sluggish hand automatically going up to stop whatever was disturbing his sleep.

Tsuzuki held the hand down, drinking the metallic liquid as if it were a life source. He smiled to himself, pulling his teeth out of the perfect mark, watching as it attempted to heal itself immediately.

He chuckled deeply, licking at the blood that lingered on the surface.

"Demon brands never heal," he growled deeply, possessively. "You feel it don't you Hisoka? You feel your soul binding itself to mine." He watched as the boys sudden expression changed to one of pain, completely back to the peace when he first fell into his slumber. Tsuzuki nuzzled his neck affectionately, feeling a swell of pride within him at his new mate. (7)

Blurry green eyes opened suddenly, searching for any sort of remembrance to what he was doing on Tsuzuki's couch, sleeping. "Hey," he said groggily, blinking a few times to clear his vision. "What am I -ouch!" His hand immediately flew to his mark, rubbing it gently.

Tsuzuki sighed. "A bug bites, maybe."

Hisoka stared at him. "It feels like teeth marks," he said softly. "Did you bite me?"

Tsuzuki glanced up at Hisoka, watching the suspicion in those beautiful green orbs. Suddenly he chuckled. "Ne Hisoka, why would you think that, I don't have fangs…see? Ah-h-h-h-h!" He opened his mouth, showing all of his teeth to the young boy.

Hisoka sighed.

He shivered suddenly; he couldn't explain this pull that seemed to be linked to him all of a sudden.

---**TBC---**

WhiteWolf's notes: 

1). The little snippets where it would be in someone's POV were just there to add a certain attachment and events that went on with the other person they were describing. The order of the things went: Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Tsuzuki again, the demon half, and finally the demon half again. I'm sorry if I confused any of you guys.

2). I made new dividers! Yay! I didn't like my old ones actually; I could never get them to be equal to each other. (Slightly obsessive-compulsive)

3). I always viewed the demon and Tsuzuki two separate beings. You know, like, the demon once lived and was killed and then took over an unborn child (sort of like Youko Kurama in Yu Yu Hakusho). Even if this theory is proven wrong in the manga, I'll still go by it with this story.

4). Those things said were exactly from the manga, I sat there looking at it to make sure while typing. (-.-;)

5). Hisoka's little jig there is something I do all the time when I loose my footing or get woozy all of a sudden. It works, though the little bounce I do always gets people to stare at me all funny. (o.o;)

6). When I was younger I used to think people were actually trapped in the TV. It was so complicated for my tiny brain.

7). The demon in Tsuzuki doesn't exactly love Hisoka like the kind of love you feel for your husband/wife, girlfriend/boyfriend, etc. He feels more pride that Hisoka could be his, you know like a trophy (if you don't like the example come up with your own). (O.o;)

Additional Notes: 

Holy crappers this is really good I think. Much better than the first plot line I think. Anyway, I now have big plans for this story, and I would hate to see it not as liked as I would hope. Okay, must tell you readers this now, there won't be as many bubbled numbers for notes in this story from now on. I just made some changes and I wanted to point them out to you guys so you didn't get confused.

Don't worry, I don't mean to make you guys sound dumb, but it was more for my benefit to add those notes. (Is dumb)

But hey! I got a bonus for you guys!

**Bonus to fill up this page! **

Random things about me:

1). Apparently people can't determine when I'm lying intentionally because my voice doesn't go bitter enough.

2). I only read Shojo when the manga is by Yuu Watase.

3). When I write my chapters I listen to my Japanese music and sort of bounce along to it. By the way, about ninety percent of the time I write my chapters in one day making up stuff as I go. (Seems to work though)

4). In manga/anime, my favorite characters are: Hisoka, Kurapika, Dark, Kurama, Hiei, Satoshi, Ritsuko (from Loveless), Soubi (same manga/anime). And many more but these guys are my top favorite (they are listed in like my most favorite fort of way, I just jotted down the ones that same to my head first).

5). Least favorite characters: Karasu, Muraki (on occasion), and fanfiction Snape (I love book Snape).

6). Favorite book characters: Remus, Sirius, Lily, James. And various others from Shakespeare (particularly Puck).

7). I love my girlfriend so much I want to chain her too me (not really, that's a little too obsessive (-.-;)).

8). I'm not clumsy, as most people seem to think. I think I have grace and poise. That's right, I'm my own best friend and I love me.

9). I don't like the authors who don't appreciate the readers. Give your readers respect.

10). I have two cats; Mio and Cleo. Mio is my cat though, she follows me everywhere (not kidding).


	2. Split in Half

**Title: **Demon Obsession  
**Author: **WhiteWolfCub  
**Genre: **Horror/Romance  
**Category: **Yami no Matsuei  
**Warnings: **Slash between Tsuzuki/Hisoka, Muraki/Hisoka, Muraki/Tsuzuki, and Tatsumi/Watari.  
**Summary: **Tsuzuki's demon side has surfaced and he wants nothing more than to return to hell. Not without a mate, and he will do anything to bind Hisoka to him for eternity, willing or not.

**Notes: **Holy crappers! This was more popular than I thought it would be. Of course, I had a good feeling about the new plot for some time. Well, in response to this, I am going to tell you the status for my two (project) stories. Completely Crazy and Demon Obsession (aka this story) are my current works right now. Once I get stuck on one of these stories or I finish, I am going to start I am You and You are Me once again. Yay for me there are only two chapters of that story left, plus an epilogue I think, not quite sure if that will happen though. Well, good news to all of those people reading these notes. In this chapter Muraki enters for some good old sadistic fun. This chapter might have started early, but it will probably be posted late due to some…character issues. I have been reading various Yami no Matsuei stories and I find that people tend to make Muraki a little too uncharacteristic in the ways of sadism. Now the story House of Flies, that story portrays Muraki in a great way. Because, basically, Muraki isn't involved with Hisoka, he doesn't like him (very much). He is infatuated with Tsuzuki. So I am going to be working on his characterization the most. So, comment if you think my Muraki needs work if he is portrayed the right way. So, enough of this, enjoy the fic. By the way, been reading some of my old stories and I got very, very scared.

**Extra Notes: **I strongly suggest reading House of Flies by Hades' Phoenix. It is a fantastic piece of work.

Gaspeth! On with the story!

---Chapter Two---

The water was surprisingly warm for a human invention. Tsuzuki placed his hands above him, cupping them together and watching a small puddle forming in his hands. Shaking his head he let the water slowly run over him, shaking his hair to get any unwanted droplets out. He let out a small growl of frustration when the water continued to pour onto his head.

Sure he had taken showers, multiple in fact. It was amazing the way humans had characterized Hell. They thought it was all fire and brimstone when instead it was just like life on earth. He let his amethyst eyes slide open in thought, a rough hand caressing his scalp. No, hell wasn't bad at all; you just had to watch out for the demons that circled your homes every minute of the day.

Tsuzuki shook his head, the water continuing to spray onto his hair. It was just; demon bathing wasn't from a faucet like the humans. No, they went to the public bath houses located at the end of each sector. Tsuzuki shook his head at the strange sense of home sickness that threatened to flood his senses.

_It has been too long since I have been home…_

---OOO---

'_I'm so sorry Hisoka, I'm so sorry'_

Hisoka grumbled softly, flipping in his own bed back at his Meifu apartment, watching the numbers of his digital clock slowly tick by. He had been woken up by the nightmares again, not at all by Muraki's usual one, but of this new one. Tsuzuki crying and hugging him, telling him it was his fault. Hisoka could only wonder what the idiot was blaming himself for that time in the dream.

'_I shouldn't have let him out.'_

Let _who _out? Hisoka could only wonder as he turned over onto his other side. He sighed, raking a hand through his hair, only to get it tangled up in a rat (1). "Perfect," he grumbled. Sitting up, he grabbed his hair brush beside his bed, getting up to stand in front of his mirror.

Looking up he set his brush down, fingering the bite mark lightly. Hissing at the sudden pain, he drew back, gazing at it in the mirror.

Or he would of, if it showed up in the mirror.

---OOO---

"Tatsumi! I swear to you on my afterlife! I would submit myself to you!" Watari pleaded, clasping his hands together and standing in front of Tatsumi. "Please give me that bonus! Please!"

Tatsumi sat at his desk, looking at the blonde with a mixture of pity and annoyance. Shrugging, he continued at his work, ignoring the annoying wails coming from the scientist beside him. However, he could only ignore it for so long, until a rather hyper active blonde attached itself to his arm (his writing arm too!). Looking down, he pushed his glasses up, making his expression completely blank.

"Tatsumi! Tatsumi please," Watari whimpered.

"No means no, Watari-kun, and this is the," -he checked his watch- "tenth time you've begged me in ten seconds," he stated. "Really, you and Tsuzuki-san, it's like your personality is set to that of a five year old."

Watari blinked, blinked again, and for good measure blinked once more. Then he cocked his head to the side, a suddenly happy grin coming to his face. "I know what my next project will be," he whispered suddenly.

Tatsumi twitched.

"Aha! Tatsumi you are a genius!" Watari cooed, grinning madly.

"I-I am?" He asked, horrified at himself. _Dear EnMa what did I contribute too?_

"Since you insist on calling me a child (and Tsuzuki too but he doesn't matter right now), I will have to become one to finally get you to loan me money," Watari declared, suddenly standing erect on Tatsumi's desk, striking a victory pose. He felt damn good about his new discovery, until Tatsumi began speaking.

"You already tried that," the secretary butted in rudely on his victory.

"I did?" He asked, kneeling down to eye level with Tatsumi.

"Yes, you wanted to try your…sex change potion…and you accidentally turned Tsuzuki-san and yourself into children, Kurosaki-kun had to assist you," he recalled, then smirked. "You ended up becoming invisible in the end."

"You monster!" Watari gasped. "Reminding me of something so horrible!"

Tatsumi's hands slammed onto his desk, effectively allowing Watari to clamber back down and onto the ground. "Now Watari-kun, have I made myself clear? No funding, no more lab equipment, and no more using Tsuzuki-san (and the rest of us) for your experiments!"

Watari pouted, wrapping his arms around his folded knees. "You're so mean Sumi-chan, not even for me?" He asked, his sparkly golden eyes become wide with unshed tears.

Tatsumi blanched. Never had he been able to resist the puppy dog eyes, never from Tsuzuki and certainly not from Watari. Tatsumi sighed dejectedly. He was a doomed man who would never be graced with Hisoka's abilities of ignoring the cuteness that is the kicked puppy gaze. "Fine, but this is your last one," he sighed, looking away. Watari cheered from beside him, pecking him on the cheek before proceeding to dance.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

Both men turned around, Tatsumi swallowing hard when he saw Hisoka standing there, in a black turtle neck and white jeans. He sighed, shaking his head; he'd leave fixing this to Watari. He glanced up when Watari began to speak.

"Ne Bon, what's up, you usually avoid any contact at all," Watari tried, at least attempting to raise the mood.

Hisoka looked like he wanted to comment on the situation, but bit it back and shook his head. "Can I talk to you, Watari? This is sort of important," he said softly, keeping his head down. He really didn't want Watari to think he was scared of a stupid bite mark…but it never hurt to be too cautious.

Watari cocked his head to the side, genuinely confused. "Alright."

---OOO---

Tsuzuki had never marked another person -whether it be demon or human, but he had heard rumors. Like, an unbreakable connection is formed between the two subjects that they know where the other is at all times. Also, that it rules out all previous bindings, unless the counteracting of the mark is useless (in which Tsuzuki only ruled that strong connections could not be beaten out by the mark). And finally, if one of them dies, the other will soon follow.

Of course, he had never actually experienced any of these tests, so to speak, until now. He knew upon marking the boy that the bond of the first condition was set in place. However, there were no actual ways to prove that the other two conditions were actually set into a fluid motion. Tsuzuki growled out loud, stopping in his tracks.

It just made things harder to deal with, more so than necessary.

He could clearly _feel _that his new found mate was near, but he couldn't _see _where he was. Well, alrighty then.

Setting himself into a moderate pace through the halls of the Ministry, he began to think. So far, things had not been looking well. He had taken his time in sorting through Asato's memories, and he found himself grimacing at the behavior his human half often used. Happy-go-lucky was the most common phrase used to describe him; idiotic, lazy, optimistic when the time called for it, immensely guilty, fake…

Ah yes, that last bit was going to do his cover in. He had never in his life had to act 'fake', so he had no way of knowing how it was supposed to be done. Smile when feeling blue? Sure. Act interested and involved when you really want to disappear? Okay. It sounded easy, sure, but was it really all that cracked up to be? Maybe.

Looking at his surroundings again, Tsuzuki immediately recognized where he was; outside that secretary's office and across the hall from where all the Shinigami's desks were (2). Tsuzuki knocked on the door sharply, here a muffled 'come in' from the inside. Walking in, he stopped, a grin on his face.

"Ohayo Tatsumi-san, can I ask you a question?" He asked, walking up in front of the desk.

"No, you may not have a bonus," Tatsumi immediately responded, filing away some papers in the draw.

Tsuzuki noted that response. "Ano, sorry to interrupt, but that wasn't what I was going to ask," he said, putting a look of mock sadness on his face. "Tatsumi-san is so mean."

Tatsumi only continued to scribble on some document. "Well then carry on Tsuzuki-san, what were you going to ask," he replied, looking up briefly. Tsuzuki put on his best smile.

"Do you know where Hisoka-chan went?" He asked, clapping his hands in front of him. "I _really _needto ask him something."

"Aa, he came in earlier to ask Watari-kun something," Tatsumi replied. "They left about ten minutes ago…and where were you?"

Tsuzuki pouted. "Working on the paperwork I'll have you know," he snorted.

Tatsumi raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Okay, okay geez, I was at home getting ready to come to work to do the paperwork," Tsuzuki whimpered, his chibi-inu ears popping up in mock hurt.

Tatsumi cracked a rare smile at his antics, quickly molding it into a look of disapproval. "Off you go then Tsuzuki-san."

"Hai!"

Leaving the office he shut the door quietly behind him. Tsuzuki let a frown etch onto his features. His mate was with the scientist eh? Tsuzuki started off in the direction of Watari's lab, hoping his disapproval didn't show on his face or in his emotions.

He couldn't help but feel an absurd wave of jealousy passing through him.

---OOO---

"I don't know what to tell you Bon," Watari said, sighing. "I can't see anything."

"It's right here though," Hisoka said, pointing to where the mark was. Watari only shook his head, shrugging.

"Nope, I still don't see anything," Watari answered.

Hisoka sighed in defeat, sliding in his chair until he was in an uncomfortable slouch. Raising his hand he gently brushed his fingertips over the mark, feeling it burn at the touch. Groaning he sat up again, grabbing Watari's hand.

"Touch it then," he demanded.

"Why Bon, that's awfully strong for you, I didn't know you felt that way," Watari answered. "How dirty, hehe."

Hisoka looked ready to breathe fire.

"G-gomen Bon, just a joke," Watari laughed, putting his glasses back on again.

Slowly he let Hisoka point to where the mark was supposed to be, and he gently let his fingers ghost over it. He didn't know what Hisoka had been thinking, he still couldn't see anything, and he definitely couldn't feel anything. Sighing he shook his head at the eternal sixteen year old in front of him, much to the boys displeasure. Hisoka let out a long breath, slumping in his seat.

"You really can't see or feel anything?" Hisoka asked, wincing at how desperate he sounded. He rubbed the mark gently, finally wondering if he was just imagining the two identical holes right next to each other. "You think it might be a demon's mark? Like with Tsuzuki on our second case?"

"I don't think so Bon, demon marks are seen," Watari answered, feeling a little bad for the crestfallen teen.

"But you didn't see Tsuzuki's mark!" Hisoka protested.

"That was because it took longer for it to appear," Watari countered. He really didn't want to fight this with Hisoka, but he had to show that the boy was imagining things most likely.

"I'm not making this up Watari," Hisoka answered swiftly, sensing the feelings of doubt in the blonde's emotions.

"Look, Bon, maybe it's because of a nightmare or your lack of sleep, but I am telling you this now," Watari looked deathly serious, and Hisoka couldn't help thinking he was off his rocker, "there is no mark on your neck, never has been, never will be. If you feel strongly about this in one week's time, then come back and see me. Once you have gotten on a normal sleeping track come and see me. Trust me Bon, nothing is wrong with you."

Hisoka looked about to protest, but the door opened with a small groan; Tsuzuki's smiling face appearing in the doorway.

"Ah! Hisoka I found you!" He exclaimed happily.

Hisoka blinked in curiosity, wondering what was making the man so happy this time. "You were looking for me? Did you need something?" He asked.

Tsuzuki shook his head. "No, but I thought you could use a walk down in Chijou, you seem stressed," he said lightly, keeping his voice a comforting 'I-want-to-help' sort of way. He knew how Hisoka hated being treated like a child.

Hisoka glanced cynically at Watari, their conversation leaving him in the mood to just get away. Finally he nodded, coming to the conclusion that maybe a walk _would_ do him some good. Standing up he walked passed Watari and passed Tsuzuki on his way out. After a few moments he was outdoors.

Tsuzuki stood in the doorway, his body leaning comfortingly against the frame.

"Watari, hurt him in any way, and I will kill you."

And he left.

Watari stared at him, confused and just a little unnerved.

---OOO---

"Happy fiftieth anniversary Tokyo Hospital!"

Wine glasses filled with bubbly champagne clinked together with a resounding air of happiness, men and women all in a comfy restaurant wearing identical grins. Muraki Kazutaka, one of the head doctors in the trauma sector (3), was smiling beautifully. He raised his glass to his lips, drinking with class and taste.

"Ah gentlemen, here is to Muraki-sensei, who has helped make our hospital grow and make people more alert to the dangers of disease and illness," a young man said, holding his glass to the silver haired man next to him. "May EnMa bless you for eternity! Cheers!" Everyone at the table hit their glasses together, some taking a rather large gulp. Muraki sipped dutifully, smiling as he did so.

_May EnMa bless me indeed _he thought.

"Forgive me, however, I must depart," he announced suddenly, standing up. The surrounding party gave protests, but he held up his hand in air of finality. Smiling, he shook some hands and waved goodbye until he was outside in the brisk night air, pulling on his long white trench coat.

He had never meant to leave so suddenly, but he could sense it, the air of his lovely Tsuzuki near by. _The man probably believes me dead _he thought suddenly _but surely Bouya's known for a while now. I wonder how striking those amethyst gems will shine in fear and confusion, when I meet them at last. _

Rounding a corner he stopped suddenly, watching in fascination as he saw his two greatest obsessions sitting in the park, both staring out at the moon and talking silently with one another. Their conversation was peculiar, something Muraki never thought he would hear, but his fine tuned ear caught every word. He thanked the fact that the park deserted, else he would have caused a scene.

"Nobody can see or feel anything, but I know it's there," he doll said, looking at Tsuzuki imploringly, hoping that the man would give him some sort of advice. Muraki almost laughed at how dependant his Bouya had become to his Tsuzuki-san.

"Maybe Watari's right Hisoka," Tsuzuki was saying, meeting the emerald gaze. "I can't see it, nor can I feel it, maybe it is the lack of sleep."

"Or maybe a demon bit me," his Bouya countered, looking a little peeved that no one believed him. Muraki could only guess that that was the reason.

The doctor had to admit though; he was more than just a little curious at the conversation he was hearing. By the sound of it, and by what he had heard, his little doll had been marked by a demon. In fact, if he looked hard enough, he saw a particularly strange aura coming from between the boys left shoulder and neck. He suddenly smiled. He knew what that mark meant, and he knew it well.

_Has a demon claimed you too Bouya? No wonder I have been feeling restless tugs on your bonds _he thought, turning quickly and walking away. No doubt Ukyou had made him dinner in celebration of the hospital's anniversary.

---OOO---

Out of the corner of his eye, Tsuzuki watched the silver figure leave with distrust. He could sense it, a powerful evil emitting off of that man. He had no doubt been tainted with blood on more than a couple occasions. His eyes strayed back to Hisoka, where the boy had fallen into a restless silence, his knees tucked into his body and arms loosely wrapped around them. Tsuzuki watched in fascination as his green orbs slowly closed into a lulled sleep.

Tsuzuki almost felt touched that the boy would sleep in front of him; it was obvious that he trusted his life completely to Tsuzuki. He smiled in thought; perhaps coaxing the boy into coming to Hell with him would be worth it. Than again, Tsuzuki had been thinking. Perhaps he could move down to Hell alone, maybe still keeping an eye on his little mate from down below. Yes, it seemed so far so good on that plan, but he knew that there were dangers to his mate that couldn't be risked.

Like that silver haired man that just left -Muraki, apparently. He had strong ties to his mate; he could feel his mark begin to pulsate in rage when that man came near. Tsuzuki nearly hissed in frustration. It seemed a binding curse had been place upon his partner.

_I suppose, without a challenge my mate wouldn't be worth it _he thought snidely. Tsuzuki preferred a challenge, and was definitely one when it came to marking Hisoka. The boy had emotional problems to the left and curses to the right, not to mention stalkers in the front and EnMa in the back. The boy was surrounded with problems.

_Eliminate the most problematic; dealing with that first will make everything so much easier _Tsuzuki thought. He had been thinking a lot lately, in fact…

His thoughts trailed off when a small thump and a bit of pressure was suddenly against his shoulder. Looking down, he couldn't help the small, rare smile that crept onto his face. Hisoka had fallen onto his shoulder in his sleep, and was now unconsciously snuggling closer to the sudden warmth provided to him.

_So beautiful…_

Oh yes, his little mate was definitely worth the challenge.

---OOO---

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about," a rough voice cut through the stilling darkness, penetrating its thick shields. There was no one in front of the man but he could tell the presence that held his attention was shifting to the side of his frozen body. A slinking tendril caught his throat, threatening to cut it open.

"You know very well," a soft, silken voice responded. "My son is very much alive again, and I wish for him to return home immediately."

"He connected himself to a mortal boy!" The rough voice protested. The tendrils around his neck disappeared, going instead to light the torches that hung from the walls. Light spread throughout the stone corridor with fervor, eliminating any shadows from view. The two figures stood in front of a large wooden door, staring at each other.

"Bring the boy in then, show him what it means to be bonded to my son," the man with the silken voice said dimly. His raven black hair cascaded down passed his shoulders, to stop at the small of his back. His violent amethyst eyes regarded the trembling demon before him, knowing full well what kind of pain he was causing the creature.

"Impossible, ever since the young master broke from his human form, he has been keeping an unnaturally close eye on Hisoka," the demon said.

"Hisoka?" The silken voice asked the name with much distaste.

"Kurosaki," the demon finished softly.

"Ah! Now I know who that is," he raven haired demon laughed. "I know that family well actually."

"Y-you do?" The demon servant looked uncertain.

"Indeed," he responded immediately. "Are you familiar with the human I saved from Touda's flames about a year ago?"

The demon nodded silently.

"He has a connection upon Hisoka Kurosaki," the demon finished.

"Lord Sen, doesn't the mating mark counter that curse?"

"No, no it does not," Sen answered. "A curse that powerful can not be taken away by a simple marking of mates, even if the marker was my son. I'm afraid, that Kurosaki has not bitten my boy yet though?"

"Right, he doesn't know about his binding to the young lord," the demon said. Sen turned to him quickly, gazing at him with interest.

"You failed to mention this," he said, making the servant quiver.

"My apologies," he bowed.

Sen waved him off, a thought crossing his mind. It was no doubt that his son had grown accustomed to the human sinners, however, that didn't mean he couldn't be forced back. If Kurosaki came to him, his son would follow, like the shadow following its light.

---OOO---

"_Stop it that hurts…what's going on, where am I? Why does my shoulder hurt? Why am I bound? Why am I blind? …Why?"_

"_You know why…"_

"…_Tsuzuki…!"_

"_He can't hear you."_

_Why Tsuzuki? Where are you? I'm scared, help me. I don't know what's happening. Help me…please…? …why isn't anyone answering?_

Deep within the folds of the darkness, Asato Tsuzuki snapped awake within his cocoon.

"…Hisoka..."

---**TBC---**

WhiteWolf's Notes:

(1) - Those really bad tangles you get in your hair, is what I like to refer to as a rat. Believe, one day I would love to venture a guess as to how those things get so bas in the first place.

(2) - In the anime in the beginning opening theme and when it first starts off, we see that all of their desks are together. I look to go buy this look, since it will make things easier. (By the way in the beginning we see Terazuma just sitting there smoking a cigarette, which I thought was hilarious, don't ask me why).

(3) - I don't think the manga gives any really specific info on Muraki and his job, so I just made stuff up. If you can tell me I'm wrong I would say 'Yay! Tell me now!' and the world will continue to spin.

Additional Notes:

Sorry it took so long, I never even realized. Though, I had been working on it bit by bit over the week. Okay, first thing, I am fostering a mother cat and her two kittens (Daisy, Edwin, and Elsie) and believe me; they will take most of my attention for a while, no matter how cute they are. (grin) Anyway, I love it when you guys point things out to me that might be wrong, so keep doing that okay? Criticism is the best part, because I like making my story better than before. Okay, now I have a small dictionary of the Japanese words I used, please correct me if you find a mistake. On a more random note: one thing that really ticks me off in YnM is that everyone has known each other for a really long time but they all call each other by their last names. Please, someone, explain this to me because I thought that you would at least go to first name basis EVENTUALLY! Humph, and Tsuzuki just skipped to first name basis with Hisoka but I don't mind that. Also, the biggest problem for the anime that I found was that it focused on Muraki and Tsuzuki way too much. I always thought the manga was about the Shinigami -particularly with Hisoka and Tsuzuki. I don't know, that's just me.

Dictionary:

**-san**: "Mr." or "Mrs.", a more formal ending  
**-kun**: Less formal, you say to like a friend (male) or something.  
**-chan**: When speaking to a child or someone you know really well.  
**-sensei: **Like "teacher" but Tsubaki also called him "Sensei" to say "doctor"  
**Ne**: There is a definition, but it is hard to describe it.  
**Ano**: Sort of like "um".  
**Ohayou**: "Morning", I learned this one from watching Card Captor Sakura on YouTube in Japanese. (XD)  
**Aa**: Sort of like a "yeah", a type of agreement  
**Chibi-inu**: Not quite sure the order of this but basically "child dog" I think. I never really learned what chibi meant to a full extent.  
**Hai**: "Yes"  
**Bon**: "Boy"  
**Gomen: **Shortened for 'gomen nasai' and means "sorry" or "I'm sorry"  
**Chijou: "**Human realm"  
**Meifu: **"Afterlife" I suppose would be correct.  
**Bouya: "**Boy"

If you see a mistake! Correct me!

**Next Chapter: **Tsuzuki has awoken within his mind and his demon fights to reign control. Sen contacts Muraki, to finally repay his debt to him and Hisoka fights the urge to give himself completely over to Tsuzuki.

"_I'm not ready," Hisoka whimpered, feeling an impulse to bite Tsuzuki, to mark him, to taint him._

"_You never were," Tsuzuki whispered in his ears, teasing._


	3. Hell isn't so Bad

**Title: **Demon Obsession  
**Author: **WhiteWolfCub  
**Genre: **Horror/Romance  
**Category: **Yami no Matsuei  
**Warnings: **Slash between Tsuzuki/Hisoka, Muraki/Hisoka, Muraki/Tsuzuki, and Tatsumi/Watari.  
**Summary: **Tsuzuki's demon side has surfaced and he wants nothing more than to return to hell. Not without a mate, and he will do anything to bind Hisoka to him for eternity, willing or not.

**Notes: **Upon reading the last chapter I was like "Heh, this isn't half bad" and decided that another chapter needed to be added immediately (not adding the fact that my internet isn't working either). So, without further interruption, here is chapter three. Oh yes, before I forget: to those of you who gave me corrections, I corrected them! Yay! So thank you very much, a lot of the questions people were asking will be explained in the next _few _chapters. Not all of them in this chapter some will be in the next one as well. On another note, Completely Crazy will be updated next; I just wanted Demon Obsession to catch up with the amount of chapters. Okay, I'm done, read the story now. By the way, I must say this now, I have fallen in love with demon Tsuzuki too, and it was supposed to be that way. You are supposed to love him, or like him, whatever. Anyway, I'm done now.

Gaspeth! On with the story!

By the way, this chapter is going to be either really long or the same length the rest have been. Just a warning, okay, I'm really done this time.

Gaspeth! On with the story for real!

---Chapter Three---

Hell is a place where all the opposed sinners go. The different sections it is split up into are quite easy; however many sins you have achieved in your lifetime will help determine where you will end up, and how ever many failed redemptions will also add to your fated total. After a long period of time, humans will sometimes morph themselves into a demon on their own free will, or they choose to remain human until God accepts them into Heaven. Few demons are actually born in Hell originally; most have just been low level humans wanting more power. Despite what the humans may think, Hell is quite organized, with the first class sector as a sort of make-shift government. Ironically, murder will be set against you, and one can go to prison for it. Second class demons or humans often live in the over-ruling city, where the first and third class demons or humans live as well. Fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh all live in the suburbs.

Hell is described as a place where all of your tortured nightmares in your lifetime come to life. That isn't exactly true, sinners who have killed are never truly tortured. Hell is just an eternity without being near God, and many people in Hell drive themselves to madness because they will never understand the secrets they once had the chance to uncover. The people who never wanted to be near God in the first place, look upon Hell as their own Heaven. The demons born into Hell are lucky, usually raised in first, second, or third class status in the over-ruling city.

I myself have never actually been outside the city, and rarely left the security of Hell unless I was sent on a mission for my father. I viewed the outer limits as truly disgusting, never wanting to be more than one minute out there at a time. My father thought I was a truly magnificent demon, having been born into Hell instead of dying and going there. I was born into a first class lifestyle.

And I loved every minute of it.

---OOO---

_How do I get out of here?_

_Where is Hisoka?_

"_Hisoka? Where are you?"_

_I feel tired…_

"_I'm so sorry Hisoka, I'm so sorry."_

_Is that my voice? I sound sick…_

"_I shouldn't have let him out."_

_Now I remember…it's all my fault… (1)_

---OOO---

The morning light shone brightly through the blinds, hitting the sixteen year old boy in the bed square in the face. Moaning, he turned over, bringing the blankets farther up onto his body for more warmth. All he wanted to do was fall back asleep, and not wake up until a new ice age dawned over.

"Hey Hisoka, wakey, wakey eggs and…," the annoying voice trailed off suddenly. "…eggs and…something."(2)

Hisoka opened bleary green eyes, blinking once or twice before finally registering the situation around him. He was pretty sure he had no stuffed animals in his house…

He yelped in alarm, jumping out of bed and running for the door, his hazed mind not knowing what was going on. He almost had a heart attack when a gentle but powerful hand drew him backwards, away from the door in which he so desperately wanted to escape from. Looking at Tsuzuki he glared, finally understanding where he was again. "Damn it Tsuzuki what the hell am I doing in your room!" Hisoka demanded, stomping his foot and crossing his arms. It added more effect to his defiance.

Tsuzuki put on his hurt face. "Gomen Soka-chan. You see, last night you were really upset and I guess you fell asleep and I forgot that I didn't have a key to your apartment and so I couldn't put you to bed there. It was locked you see."

Hisoka sighed. "That's all you had to say, I didn't need some sort of back story," he murmured.

Tsuzuki beamed. "Am I in your good graces again?" He asked, his violet eyes shining with hope.

Hisoka sighed again; he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

Tsuzuki immediately took it as a good sign, latching onto his partner in a hug bigger than the universe. He smiled when Hisoka immediately protested.

"T-Tsuzuki what are y-!" Hisoka was immediately cut off with a kiss. It wasn't like he hadn't ever been kissed before, it was just that the last one he had was from Tsubaki and before that Muraki, who practically ripped his mouth off with hate. This one…it was different. Hisoka was not an expert at kisses, and he was quite frightened of what they usually led to, but this was strange, this was…

He was on his back, Tsuzuki never letting him go, handling him like he was made of spun glass. It felt right…somehow, but there was a fear buzzing in the back of his mind, a fear that managed to break through his brain and into his actions. Suddenly, his hands were pushing at Tsuzuki, pushing him far away. Opening frightened green eyes that he hadn't even thought he closed, Hisoka looked strait into Tsuzuki's confused violet orbs, shaking.

"I'm not ready," Hisoka whimpered, feeling a frightening urge to bite Tsuzuki, to mark him, to taint him.

"You never were," Tsuzuki whispered in his ears, teasing.

Hisoka sucked in a breath, a tightening occurring within him. He couldn't believe this was happening to him again…from the one person he thought was safe.

"STOP IT!" He screamed, his defensive powers kicking in and sending Tsuzuki to the floor with a horrible burn on his chest. Hisoka jumped up, running out the door and out of the apartment as fast as he could.

Looking back he chocked back a sob, disappearing almost instantly to Chijou.

---OOO---

"Fuck."

Tsuzuki cursed bitterly, his eyes shining with rage and frustration. He couldn't believe he had let himself go like that. Tsuzuki grimaced as he felt the wound on his chest, reaching in and smiling as he touched his rib bones. His little mate was getting very powerful, considering the first time his human side messed with the kid he only got a nasty burn on his hand.

"Shit."

Cursing wouldn't do him any good, not now that he'd already screwed up. Tsuzuki sat down on his bed, glaring at the opposite wall with enough fury to burn a hole through it. Running a hand through his hair he let out a choked growl, lifting his head to stare at his reflection. His eyes widened in semi-shock when he saw his human half looking back at him, glaring full out.

"_How could you hurt him like that?" _The reflection whispered.

"How did you wake up?" Tsuzuki hissed, standing up and standing in front of the mirror on the wall. His human half was looking at him with deep anger, more than he had ever seen from Asato.

"_Hisoka called out to me," _Asato whimpered, suddenly grabbing his head as if in pain. _"Over and over he cried because he was scared and lonely and…you weren't there to protect him."_

"I'm sorry I guess I missed the memo on my top priority being Hisoka," Tsuzuki lashed out bitterly.

Asato suddenly smiled. _"You took on that duty when you marked him," _he hissed.

"So you knew," Tsuzuki had to hand it to his human half, he was perceptive, able to pick up on the invisible. "Then you also know that as long as he is tied to me, his fate rests in my hands."

"_That's why I'm breaking out," _Asato whispered, defiant red eyes looking back at him. _"You live to curse me, how do I get out?"_

"You can't," Tsuzuki said. "I built those mental shields myself and let me tell you something, as long as your guilt for living is still a constant in your life, you will never get out. Face it, I didn't curse you with my violet eyes, you were damned already. What kind of child has _blood_ red eyes?"

Asato was quivering in the reflection, his head shaking. _"I can't let you hurt Hisoka anymore," _he whispered.

"Then do something about it," Tsuzuki responded bitterly, walking out of the room to search for his lost mate.

---OOO---

"I'll have the salmon, sushi, a side of mashed potatoes, and some French fries," Watari grinned at the waitress, who stared back, an eyebrow raised. Tatsumi slapped a hand to his forehead, cursing himself that he ever brought Watari out to lunch. However, in the end he couldn't complain, an image of Watari with his big golden eyes and mouth stuffed with food was too cute. Tatsumi could almost imagine himself reaching across the table and gently wiping away the crumbs with a gentle touch and-

Tatsumi snapped out of his daze, realizing he had already reached across the small table and was dabbing Watari's mouth clean. Of what, he had no idea.

"Uh, Sumi-chan I hate to say this but I don't have anything on my face," Watari said jokingly, reaching up and putting Tatsumi's hand down. "Thanks though, you are definitely the best."

"Indeed." _Stupid, stupid idiot!_

"This is really nice you know," Watari spoke up, looking out the restaurant window. Tatsumi followed his gaze, finding nothing but people and buildings. Honestly, his Yutaka could get so easily amused.

_That's right, **mine** _he suddenly thought smugly

Suddenly though, the door opening brought them back to focus, and he noticed Watari was looking at the door with a mixture of shock and worry, getting ready to stand up and run away.

Tatsumi followed his gaze, and he almost stopped cold.

Hisoka stood there, beaten and bleeding, barely even keeping himself standing.

---OOO---

Chijou, after Hisoka left Tsuzuki's apartment

His empathy was driving him nuts, his own emotions going haywire. He hadn't stopped running since he had left Tsuzuki's apartment and never had he contemplated where he had been going.

Stopping suddenly, he looked up, finally deciding to catch his breath. He was in a park, the same one he and Tsuzuki had been talking at the previous night. Hisoka suddenly choked, falling down onto his knees on the grass, looking at the children playing with disinterest. Shifting his position he brought his knees up to his chest wrapping his arms around them in a defensive manner. Closing his eyes he whimpered, feeling the onslaught of emotions start to fill him.

_Anger/happiness/sadness/aprrehensionfirsttimeonthemonkeybars/annoyanceshe'snotgivingmydollback_

_Doll…_

Hisoka shivered, wrapping his arms tighter around himself in a minimal sense of safety and comfort. He couldn't believe that Tsuzuki had suddenly pushed him down like that. He…he knew Hisoka wasn't ready…right? What if he hadn't? What if Tsuzuki had a brief flash of misjudgment? What if it had been a realistic nightmare? What if? It couldn't have been Tsuzuki…

_Tsuzuki would never do that to me _Hisoka thought harshly to himself (3).

Hisoka blinked in sudden realization.

"No," he mumbled. "Tsuzuki had a brief lapse of judgment; he would never do that to me." Hisoka nodded firmly to himself, standing up and staring out at the playground where a young boy was holding a doll above his head, away from the little girl reaching pitifully out to it. As gently as he could, Hisoka reached out with his empathy to where the two were fighting.

_She'ssocutefinallynoticingmesocutefinallynoticingmypresence_

Hisoka almost smirked if he weren't in such a bad mood, he was lucky he was even able to translate the little boy's emotions properly. Gently he reached out to the struggling girl, watching her try and reach for her doll. He shut his eyes tight, trying to translate her emotions as well.

_WhyishesomeanIdon'tunderstandwhatdidIdowrongwhydoesheteaseme?_

"Having fun?" A voice asked from behind him. Hisoka froze in less than a second, afraid to turn around and actually confirm who was behind him. Swallowing hard he turned, trying to put on his angriest face. _He's dead he's dead he can't be here!_

_But the curse never faded, you knew it was only a matter of time before he came back…_

Muraki stood in front of him, all white and smirking smugly. Hisoka knew that the doctor's only mission today was to torment, whether it be him or Tsuzuki. Hisoka felt briefly relieved that he had intercepted Muraki from getting to Tsuzuki if only for that day.

"What do you want?" Hisoka seethed, his voice clipped and to the point.

Muraki smirked suddenly, reaching down he pressed his lips to Hisoka's ear, relishing in the suddenly stricken posture. "I think we better talk somewhere else, wouldn't want any of the children to get hurt."

"Bastard!" Hisoka growled, stepping back and away from the mad doctor. Muraki only smiled, hands shooting out like skilled serpents, latching onto both of Hisoka' forearms. Gently, he brought the boy towards him.

"We'll talk in a more suited environment Bouya, I prefer it that way," Muraki said. Hisoka bit his bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood. Finally he nodded, ignoring his instincts to immediately run away. Silently he watched as Muraki turned around, walking away and motioning for him to follow. Hisoka glanced back at the children in the playground before following the white demon.

---

"You like tea, don't you Bouya?" Muraki asked sipping his own glass in a fancy restaurant located in the heart of the city. He smiled at Hisoka's stricken form, knowing how much mental torment he was inflicting upon his doll. It was truly a fun sport, messing with the boy, but not nearly as rewarding as doing it to Tsuzuki-san.

"What do you want Muraki?" Hisoka's tone was cold and surprisingly collected, and Muraki briefly marveled at how fierce his little green eyed toy had become. Hisoka, who was raging a fury inside, forced himself to remain as calm as he could for he was not about to start a fight with the mad man in a public place, no way.

"I think you already know what I want," Muraki answered, his silver eyes reflecting the lights in a haunted way.

"Tsuzuki? You need to be more original," Hisoka commented, finding it amazing he could still snap back in a situation such as this. He didn't look at the doctor however, settling to poke his tea cup in disinterest.

Muraki merely smirked. "No, Bouya, not Tsuzuki, I came to talk to you about your mark."

Hisoka froze in mid-poke, raising cautious eyes towards his murderer. "What are you talking about?"

"That mark on your shoulder is nothing short of brilliance I must say," Muraki said, sipping his coffee with the grace and poise of a millionaire. "I'm surprised that you don't even know what it means."

Hisoka bit his lower lip, refusing to respond.

"For you see," Muraki continued, seemingly oblivious to the boy's discomfort. "That is a mating mark, a binding one at that. Has a demon laid claim to you Bouya?"

"Shut up," Hisoka hissed, his sudden calmness to the situation dissipating. His hand was shaking so bad he thought he was seeing the table quiver.

Muraki's eyes took a darker turn. "Ah, so that must be it. I will explore this to a fuller extent, but for now, I'll leave you to wonder."

He looked up; expecting to meet an angry green gaze, but the boy was gone, already running out the door.

---OOO---

Chijou, after Tsuzuki's talk with Asato

Tsuzuki was frantic.

Despite his ability to hide what he was feeling most of the time behind a stupid mask, he had to admit, he was truly unwilling to put up a face for people now. After all, he just fucked up so badly he didn't know how he was going to fix the problem. His mate was fickle, one mistake and he wouldn't let you near for the rest of eternity. However, Tsuzuki could almost venture a guess that the boy wouldn't be able to break a partnership that fast, especially after all the work he and Hisoka had put into their relationship. Tsuzuki almost laughed at how dependant they were with each other.

Hisoka struck him as the type to build a relationship, and delude himself into thinking it would be perfect there after.

Suddenly, his feet stopped in his useless running, his breathing coming out in sharp gasps as he felt his mate's energy spike in a seemingly desperate way.

Clenching his fists in anger, Tsuzuki ran in the direction of it, willing himself to murder whoever was hurting _his _boy.

---OOO---

Present, Meifu

"I don't know what to say Yutaka, I've never seen anything like it," Tatsumi said, looking at Watari as the blonde scientist scribbled multiple notes on his clipboard. Blue eyes looked imploringly to watch the golden orbs, sighing in defeat when he met no contact. Sighing, he stared back at Hisoka's unconscious form, wondering when the boy would wake up.

"Well, the chief contacted the higher ups and they say they are taking care of the cover up now," Watari said. "Most of Bon's wounds are healed, but there are some lingering effects that leave me troubled. It is almost like a demon had attacked him, a powerful one no doubt."

"If it were a demon, we would have gotten a report to solve it immediately," Tatsumi protested.

"Then that means it is a skilled one, probably first or second class," Watari explained with a strained shrug. "What bothers me is why it attacked Bon, unless he just happened to be there when the demon emerged."

"No, first class demons don't randomly attack like the low level ones," Tatsumi said, nodding to Watari's earlier statement. "It had a plan, and it involved Kurosaki-kun."

Watari pursed his lips together, setting his notes down and tucking the blankets around Hisoka's shivering form. Sighing he motioned for Tatsumi to follow him, hopefully allowing the sixteen year old in the bed to rest easier now.

"I think Tsuzuki should be contacted," Watari said softly once outside the infirmary doors.

"Indeed, he'll be wondering where his partner is by now," Tatsumi replied.

"I just…I don't know Tsuzuki has been awfully protective of Bon lately," Watari said, looking at Tatsumi imploringly. "Too protective, almost to the point of obsession. Also, Bon was complaining about a mark yesterday, but I couldn't see or feel anything."

"A mark?" Tatsumi asked, confused.

Watari nodded, pointing to where his left shoulder and neck met. "Yup, said it was right here."

Tatsumi blinked for a few moments before narrowing his eyes deeply. "Yutaka do you know what that mark is?"

Watari shook his head, suddenly frightened at how angry the man in front of him had gotten.

"That is a demon's brand, or a mark of possession if you prefer, it is what demons do when they mate," Tatsumi explained.

Watari cocked his head to the side, still confused.

"They bite one another on the neck to signal that they are taken," Tatsumi said a little more exasperatedly this time around. He couldn't believe Yutaka was having such a hard time with this.

"Then do you think…?" Watari looked highly uncertain.

The message was quite clear however, and Tatsumi could only nod as he bid goodbye to Watari to go and finish some paper work. The unspoken question that Watari left him with was unsettling, and almost too true.

_Then do you think Tsuzuki did it?_

Watari stood in complete silence until he heard someone coming up to him, watching as Konoe drew closer.

"I need to see you in my office."

---OOO---

Present, Meifu

Tsuzuki burst through the doors to the ministry with more fervor than a stampede of enraged elephants. He immediately zipped past the other workers, darting up the grand staircase (not that grand really, in his opinion) and down the hall in the direction of the infirmary. Many of the workers watched in amazement as 'that crazy Tsuzuki' made his loud and disruptive way to the infirmary. He didn't care though, he just knew that his mate was there, and the boy's energy was shooting out in large waves. Any more he would be completely drained.

"Damn you Hisoka," Tsuzuki cursed, skidding to a halt right outside the door and going inside. No one was there except his boy, lying almost lifeless on his back. Tsuzuki went over carefully, paying close attention to any wounds. It seemed the boy's healing had worked, but his energy was still flying out of his body at top speed. Tsuzuki bit his lip, why hadn't anyone noticed his mate's energy slowly leaving his body? It wouldn't be possible unless…

"Fuck," Tsuzuki hissed, realizing the complications immediately. A demon had attacked Hisoka, cursing him with enough magic to break the boy's walls around his energy, while shielding it from prying eyes all the same.

Tsuzuki only knew one person who had that capability, and that was his father's long time servant: Ren.

_Noticed my presence father? Come to bring me back home at last? _Tsuzuki sneered at his inner questions.

With the care of a practically century (and beyond, including the demon life) old man, he placed his hands directly over Hisoka's chest, pressing down until his energy was passed through. With enough force, it would create a shield around the boy's wayward energy; hopefully locking it up for the duration of the time it would take him to rebuild the boy's _natural _energy walls.

He opened his lively violet eyes, staring strait into emerald.

Tsuzuki suddenly felt very nervous, though he had no reason to, after all, he was a demon, able to overcome any humans that might offend him, including Hisoka. Allowing himself to calm down he stared into the green pools unblinkingly. The boy underneath him sat up, never breaking eye contact until he was sitting up fully, staring at his hands.

"Muraki wants me back," Hisoka whispered.

Tsuzuki almost asked "who the hell is that?" but he refrained himself, instead opting for a silent growl that someone even _dared _to move in on _his _possession. Amethyst eyes took in the boy's calm expression with great rage. It was like he had already submitted to his fate!

"He never said it, but I could tell, he wants to use me to get at you," Hisoka whispered. "The demons though…they might…"

"What demons? What do they want?" Tsuzuki demanded, standing up and staring violently at Hisoka's head, ignoring the boy's slight flinch. _Has father found you my mate?_

_This is exactly why I don't want to go back to Hell now. Father is…father **would **hurt my mate, if only to get me back into place._

"_You don't want to go back, **we **don't want to go back," _Asato said softly. He seemed to have calmed himself after the events with their conversation, and instead decided to situate himself in the back of his demon's mind. Tsuzuki could tell he was ready to spring himself into action if anything happened to hsi friends though, that he knew. Though, the demon could only wonder why his human had stopped in attempts to break free...

"I do want to go back," he whispered suddenly to Asato's earlier statement, catching Hisoka's surprised look.

"What was that? Go back where?" Hisoka asked, looking curiously saddened. Tsuzuki shook his head of the sudden thought.

"Never mind what I just said Hisoka, what I want to know is who attacked you," he said in a firm, dominate voice that allowed Hisoka a flinch again. He noticed it this time and frowned, remembering his own actions earlier that day.

"I don't know," Hisoka whispered. "He just said he was there to deliver me to some guy named Sen."

Tsuzuki closed his eyes. He cursed himself, cursed his father, and cursed EnMa while he was at it. His thoughts were suddenly cut short when a hesitant hand grabbed hold of his sleeve, Hisoka suddenly burying himself in his shirt. Blinking, he wrapped his arms around the frighteningly fragile form, biting his lip as the boy began to sob.

"You didn't mean it earlier…right?" Hisoka asked his voice unnaturally thick. Tsuzuki closed his eyes, tightening his hold.

_You didn't mean to come on that strong to me right?_

The question was so clear and Tsuzuki only nodded, laying his head on the soft blonde hair. "I didn't mean it Hisoka, my only goal is to protect you…even if I'm not me," he said. He could feel Hisoka blinking in confusion to his almost cryptic statement. He smiled, feeling a strange sense of sadness that Hisoka didn't know it was the demon.

That it was actually a demon he was snuggling up to, seeking warmth. That is was _him._

Tsuzuki tightened his hold, feeling a vague sense of hopeless desire that the boy would finally realize it was truly him, Asato's demon. He wanted Hisoka to know, and he wanted the boy to only love him. Love the demon, love the human? What was the difference anyway? Even he had to question that.

"I'm more of a demon than you think Hisoka," he said after he realized the boy was asleep again. He smiled despite himself, and opened his eyes looking at the ceiling. He was about to retreat into his thoughts when a suddenly soft voice cut through the stilled silence.

"I know."

---**TBC---**

WhiteWolf's Notes:

(1) - Just to be sure you if you guys didn't know, this was Tsuzuki. That was the same dialogue Hisoka heard earlier in the story.

(2) - Come on, everyone knows this (except Tsuzuki apparently). (-.-;)

(3) - I always figured that once Hisoka became attached to someone, like Tsuzuki, he would create a back up defense system in case that someone did something to him that would break the trust. So, in this case, he would end up talking himself into a believable lie if the person he trusted did something to betray him. He is just too attached to Tsuzuki I think. (O.o;) Hope that makes sense.

(?) - Watari and Tatsumi have their relationship "under wraps" you could say. That is why Tatsumi calls Watari by his first name when they are alone and when Tatsumi is in a good mood. Like last chapter he was calling Watari by his last name because he was annoyed. And for my own sake, Watari will always be calling Tatsumi "Tatsumi" or the famed "Sumi-chan".

Additional Notes:

Okay, another chapter out and I am as sick as one can be without some sort of disease (no offence to anyone who does). I have become obsessed with finding funny quotes on fanfiction and taping them to my wall so I can stare at them as I go to bed. I am so messed up. (;.;) That's about it though. More questions to be answered in later chapters though!

No new Japanese words! …I think.

**Next Chapter: **Sen kidnaps Hisoka and reveals many things that the boy didn't know about, Muraki confronts Tsuzuki about the mark, and EnMa decides to send his top agents into Hell for "negotiation" over Hisoka.

"_What are you talking about?" Hisoka whispered, frightened at the demon in front of him._

"_Tsuzuki, he is your mate, and you are bound to him forever," Sen chuckled. "How unfortunate for you."_


	4. Puppy

**Title: **Demon Obsession  
**Author: **WhiteWolfCub  
**Genre: **Horror/Romance  
**Category: **Yami no Matsuei  
**Warnings: **Slash between Tsuzuki/Hisoka, one-sided Muraki/Hisoka, Muraki/Tsuzuki, and Tatsumi/Watari.  
**Summary: **Tsuzuki's demon side has surfaced and he wants nothing more than to return to hell. Not without a mate, and he will do anything to bind Hisoka to him for eternity, willing or not.

**Notes: **I speak nothing but the truth when I say this chapter will be painful for all of you. It does nothing more than answer questions that probably were asked and Hisoka gets in a bit of a pickle. The confrontation between Muraki and Tsuzuki is a little…er, never mind, you'll just have to see now won't you? Anyway, on with the story I suppose. (Deep sigh). By the way, I don't feel like writing Harry Potter right now, so Demon Obsession will be updating more often than Completely Crazy and I am You and You are Me. So enjoy the chapter. (grin)

Gaspeth! On with the story!

---Chapter Four---

No more than three days had passed since Hisoka had ended up inside the infirmary, and only one more day until he was allowed to go home. Honestly, he didn't mind the solitude in his current state right now. Nothing was quite so important to him anymore. Something had been off, and his attacker's failed kidnap attempt managed to put him in a particularly nasty mood. He was nothing more than a tool to all of Tsuzuki's enemies, his partner's weakness. Hisoka clenched his fist, watching the TV with detached awareness.

"With the latest news, a strange change in weather conditions leaves the public in a frightened state," the news guy said gravely. Hisoka quirked an eyebrow, curious at this sudden topic.

"Interesting," Hisoka murmured.

"Upon further investigation meteorologists have determined this case 'unsolvable' and 'unnatural' so for now, we'll be stuck in one o'clock darkness," the man finished, the screen switching over to some anchorman on some car crashes and new medical discoveries. Hisoka made a little noise in his throat, checking his watch and looking outside.

Nothing wrong in Meifu, the sky was still clear, the cherry blossoms glistening, yep a normal afternoon.

Hisoka sighed; perhaps he should go to Chijou and check it out. Watari and "rest" be damned.

---OOO---

Eternal darkness for an eternal world.

Tsuzuki stared up at the sky, contemplating what could be happening as the sky was completely black, looking as if it were night time. He was quite impressed actually; he had no idea that his father was capable of a complete apocalypse. Though perhaps that was going a bit far, though a strong sense of foreboding told Tsuzuki all he needed to know on the fate of the humans.

He glanced around his surroundings with a sort of critical eye, noting that the streets were practically deserted. Only a few people remained outside, pointing and screaming at the strange weather conditions. Tsuzuki smirked, those silly little mortals, what makes them think they can act so oblivious? As his father once told him, 'let the weight of your sins bring you down' and all that junk. He hadn't listened of course, too busy killing humans or low class demons to care.

Oh well, whatever.

Yawning slightly, he turned around, noticing for the first time a man standing only a few paces away, smiling at him. Tsuzuki eyed him warily, watching that white trench coat whip around in the suddenly harsh wind. The mans glasses glinted devilishly, his pale hand going to push them up further before silver eyes turned to him again.

"Good evening to you Tsuzuki-san," he said, smiling all the same.

"Afternoon, actually," Tsuzuki responded, watching him with slight amusement.

The white demon seemed to notice this change in attitude.

"Something amusing to you Tsuzuki-san? Usually you are wary of me," he said laughingly. Tsuzuki noticed that it really wasn't a mocking tone, just laughter that seemed to match his own. He almost smiled.

"I'm just enjoying the weather; don't you find a little strange mortal?" Tsuzuki asked, walking foreword until he was directly in front of the white demon.

"You seem to think you are above me Tsuzuki," the white demon commented with a chuckle. "But in answer to your question, I was well informed that this would happen." His silver eyes seemed to glint at the prospect of information. Tsuzuki laughed suddenly, drawing his fingers up and gently caressing the white demon's chin. He smiled again at the brief look of surprise.

"You lust after me white demon," Tsuzuki growled, leaning up slightly to nip at the man's lower lip. "One of the seven deadly sins."

The white demon seemed to pause, mind calculating the change in personality. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around Tsuzuki's waist, kissing him deeply as Tsuzuki moaned lightly, feeling the expert tongue working almost favorably together with his. Pulling away with a light chuckle Tsuzuki backed up, smiling all the while.

"Yes I know who you are now," the white demon said, taking a step back as if to look at the other fully. "Yuudai, your father told me to find you. He _insists _that you break away from that pathetic shell."

Tsuzuki quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes, but in return to doing some extra activities he promised your human side to me," the white demon said. "Quite a good deal I'd say."

Tsuzuki frowned, his eyes narrowing at the pained whimper Asato gave. It was pathetic that his human side was scared to a certain extent with the man. Before he could cut in –probably to say something along the lines of "fuck you"- the white demon was speaking once more, that tone becoming a little bitterer.

"However, after a warning I'm still having to retrieve Bouya myself," the white demon said in disdain, and Tsuzuki had a feeling that he was talking about his mate. "Quite annoying, that boy, I'm almost regretting that I killed him."

"Hurt Hisoka and you will suffer white demon," Tsuzuki snarled, his amusement and lax tone suddenly taking a sharp edge.

"Now, now Yuudai, none of that, the boy is not for me," the white demon said. "He is for your father, and I must say, I hardly see the reason for him."

"You'll have to get through me white demon," Tsuzuki said softly, voice deathly serious. "My mate shall not be touched by _your hands._"

"Oh? Now what's this? Were you the one that marked him?" The white demon asked, highly amused by this point, his original annoyance disappearing. "The danger you have put the boy in…very reckless my Tsuzuki."

"What are you talking about?" He found himself asking, though he had a feeling he already knew.

Above them the sky gurgled, shooting out flashes of lightning and crackles of thunder. The people below screamed, some of the bolts of lightning coming far too close for them to handle. The few brave ones were pointing up at it in horror, watching a small black hole that seemed to be getting bigger and bigger by the hour. Tsuzuki glanced up at it too, curling his lip in disgust as the smell of demons attacked his senses. So, if his father wanted to play rough, he could do it too. However, the voice of the white demon came back to him all too soon, bringing his purple gems back to silver.

"My curse is one of dominance over the soul Yuudai," the white demon explained. "Your mark is a hindrance to mine, and so, in response to this, it fights off your mark, tearing at the boy's soul over the strain. A mating mark binds two demons for eternity, by creating a simple connection over the souls. The mating mark is possessive by nature, and by _its _nature, it to will fight off any other mark over the boy. You have noticed his weakening health lately haven't you? Any more strain and Bouya will be obliterated."

Tsuzuki almost winced at the word 'obliterated' but he knew it was bound to happen if the struggle over dominance continued. He sighed in a defeated sort of manner, masking his anger with a confident smirk. Looking into the white demon's eyes he knew that the other man was equally frustrated with the situation…and also equally stubborn. Both refused to let up their hold on the boy, and Tsuzuki feared Hisoka would be dead before he could actually put him to further use.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind slave," Tsuzuki sneered, turning around to walk away until a hand snaked around his wrist, not exactly holding him place, but merely a reminder that they were not finished. He sighed, the annoyance coming back into him like a flash flood.

"I prefer public servant Yuudai," the white demon corrected, annoyed.

Purple eyes narrowed. _Surely this was not the reason for stalling me…_he thought cautiously, before smiling again at the man.

"Public servant, slave…makes no difference to me or my father," Tsuzuki commented. "You are nothing more than a tool to the higher powers up there and…" He trailed off, pointing his finger to the ground in a harsh jabbing motion.

The white demon seemed amused, however it quickly turned into a look of pure hatred, and Tsuzuki realized for the first time how dangerous this opponent could be. No wonder his 'Zuki-senses' tingled when he felt him the other day in the park. Narrowing his eyes at the sudden wave of heat that surrounded him, he glanced up, noticing without fail the tiny demon like creatures circling above his head.

The little creatures had been summoned by the man in front of him, and Tsuzuki allowed him a brief moment of happiness and giddiness that the battle would finally be underway. Ever since he had first felt the white demon, he had been angry, but curious, in the way that he wanted to test out the man's abilities for himself. Tsuzuki felt himself smiling in delight at the opportunity to battle.

He had a nasty habit about destroying his father's slaves.

Stepping back, Tsuzuki smirked, swiping his fist in a direct motion to knock the little beasts down. Walking forward he swung his arms out, setting fire to all of the creatures that made their way towards him. Tsuzuki put his hands together; watching as the white demon took hesitant steps back, preparing for the attack.

Technically, demons weren't allowed to cast fuda spells, being that they didn't have the correct energy power to use them. However, Tsuzuki could only wonder if he could, being that he was in the body of a Shinigami and using the borrowed (_"stolen actually," _Asato murmured bitterly in the back of his head) energy for his own.

"A soul constrictor (1) Yuudai? How very unoriginal," the white demon laughed, recognizing the chant spilling from his opponent's mouth immediately.

Tsuzuki smiled, almost playfully, before shooting his arms out in a rapid pace, a fierce wind reacting to him, whipping wildly around the white demon like a feral beast. The white demon looked at the energy around him, bringing his arms up to counter act until the wind grabbed his arms harshly by the hands, throwing him to the ground. The white demon winced briefly at the pain before rebounding off the ground to land on his feet, brushing the dirt off of his white clothing irritably.

"A body constrictor actually, uses ones own power to put a paralysis on them," Tsuzuki informed, taking action to manipulate the circling wind. "However, I just wanted to play for a bit."

The white demon smiled, watching as the wind circled around him again, and Tsuzuki briefly thought the man had given up. However, a few seconds later, and Tsuzuki was dodging around the area like a cockroach in a tap dancing rehearsal. He could feel the dangerous little demons snapping at him when he got too close, or when they were closing in. Tsuzuki noted with brief annoyance that the things were low class summons, but were much of the poisonous type. He clenched his jaw, reaching into his pocket for a fuda spell, smiling when it worked wonderfully for him.

Tsuzuki tossed the spell directly at a cluster of the little things, relieved that his spells had the obliteration effect to them. He wouldn't know, after all, he didn't know Tsuzuki sorted them. Opening his trench coat he frowned, searching wildly in the multiple pockets to see which ones were the offensive, as opposed to the ones dealing in exorcism. His frustration was cut short when a harsh pain was inflicted to his shoulder, cursing when one of the little beasts managed to get its fangs into him.

With a jerked motion, Tsuzuki threw the thing across the area, clutching his shoulder in barely veiled pain. It was a little too late however; the thing had injected its poison. He closed his eyes in irritation, looking at the white demon as the man stalked forward.

"My, my, did I hurt you Yuudai?" The white demon asked an amused glint to his eyes.

Tsuzuki stepped back, looking at the still circling wind behind the white demon, confused.

"_I'm holding onto it," _Asato's voice interrupted within him. _"I need to trap Muraki quickly, I sense danger near Hisoka."_

"Muraki," Tsuzuki breathed, glad that he at least knew the white demons name.

Muraki seemed to have heard him, for he smiled almost kindly, offering a hand to Tsuzuki. "Well, Yuudai, I can offer you the antidote, if you come with me," he suggested, his mismatched eyes holding a glint of happiness. Tsuzuki briefly wondered _why _he was happy before standing up fully on his feet (_Wonder when I fell? _He briefly mused).

"_Should I release the hold now?" _Asato asked, uncertain if after the wind was around Muraki, that they would actually be able to get away. Tsuzuki took another glance at the still outstretched hand, creasing his brow in an unknown anger.

"Cheater," Tsuzuki muttered, before nodding his head.

Muraki was confused, but his confusion towards the nod was turned into understanding as the wind, which had almost dissipated a while ago, wrapped around him like a rope, keeping him from moving. With a strangled yell of anger, he fell to the ground, arms bound to his side.

"Fucking cheater," Tsuzuki finished, indicating towards his shoulder. With a final glare he disappeared, leaving Muraki on the ground..

"Was that distraction enough Sen?" Muraki asked himself, easily snapping the wind in half, watching as it dissipated once and for all.

With a glare he set off.

---OOO---

Hisoka jumped, looking behind him as felt an unknown energy for the umpteenth time in the past hour. Silently cursing his nerves, he made his way through the deserted streets, wondering why people were so scared of a little weather change.

_Man, the sky goes as dark as night in the afternoon and suddenly the world is coming to an end! _Hisoka thought angrily, looking inside the fifth store to see that it was closed as well. Hisoka sighed grumpily, folding his arms in front of him in a childish manner. Nothing was open, people had locked themselves up in their home, and he was once again denied the tea he so longed for.

Cursing mentally he looked behind him again, wondering if he really was just paranoid.

"Stupid fucking nerves," he grumbled, digging his hands into his pockets and walking along again. Stopping, he looked into the window of the sixth store, frowning when the place seemed to be closed as well.

"Maybe you should just try again tomorrow," a voice cooed from behind him. Hisoka yelped in surprise, whipping around so fast he almost hit the man in the face.

"Oh, dear EnMa," he breathed.

The man smiled. "I'm sorry I scared you, I was actually coming to get some sushi for my kids but…," he trailed off, indicating the store behind Hisoka with a definite air of disappointment.

"Uh, yeah I just came for some…uh tea," Hisoka finished lamely, not feeling all that comfortable with the man.

"My name is Sen, it is a pleasure to meet you on this grave day Hisoka," he said, holding his hand out to greet the boy. Hisoka frowned taking a step back from the man, getting in just the right position to run. He cursed himself for not coming prepared.

_You idiot Hisoka, the world is going dark and you come down unprepared! _Hisoka would have kicked himself if he wasn't so abruptly brought back out his thoughts by a hand slipping down his shirt. Yelping in alarm, he slapped the offending hand away, earning a laugh from the man in front of him.

Hisoka held his arms in front of him protectively, growling in warning to his soon-to-be molester. The boy suddenly had a fear in his heart, remembering the name that the demon had spoken to him only three days ago.

"_**Sen requires your presence, I am here to bring you to him."**_

"W-wait, you're Sen, that demon said you wanted me," he stumbled back, tripping over his own feet to land on the ground. Fearful green eyes looked into amused amethyst, suddenly feeling the darkened emotions emitting off of the man.

"Ren gave the message well then," Sen said, stepping forward, to pull Hisoka up from the ground. "Yes, my dear puppy, I do want you. Don't flatter yourself though; you are just another human…only with demon attachments."

"Well then, screw it, kill me now!" Hisoka yelled, pulling on his captive arm in a weak attempt to get away. Though he probably shouldn't be berating a demon like he just did, other wise death probably won't be too far away.

"Not yet, puppy," Sen sighed, drawing the boy closer to his larger body.

Hisoka hissed, punching the man's chest as hard as he could. However, that stunt could only hold out for so long until the ground started to open up. Hisoka yelled in fear, finally blessing the fact that his defensive powers kicked in, blasting Sen away from himself. Hisoka recovered quickly, bolting off down the street as fast as he could. He felt himself slow down though, when his body seemed to run out of the adrenaline it had been pumping only a few minutes ago. No, a new fear echoed through his body like a wave, and he barely reacted when a particularly large demon landing on the building only two feet away from him. Demons were everywhere, circling the skies, eating humans that were stupid enough to venture out on the ground. Hisoka made a small whimper upon seeing Muraki in the middle of it, looking at him with an expression of amusement.

"M-Muraki, what are you doing…?" Hisoka asked numbly, watching the child in Muraki's arms struggle fruitlessly before screaming as a demon ate the little boys head, grabbing the child's body and ripping it open. Hisoka was shaking violently, not reacting when a rough hand covered his eyes and the other arm wrapping around his waist.

"Now, now puppy, that wasn't very nice," the silken voice said from behind him, and Hisoka turned to bury his face in the man's clothing, not caring if the man happened to be the person he wanted to escape from moments ago. He just wanted to wash away the scene he just watched.

"Is Bouya scared?" Muraki's voice came up from behind Hisoka, and the eternal sixteen year old suddenly snapped out of the hazy fuzz surrounding him, wrenching away from the grip around him. Preparing to bolt, he growled when a hand covered his eyes again, that other arm dragging him back.

"Muraki, I'm going to take him with me," Sen's voice said over the screeches of the demons near them. "Mark progress with the demons, stall Yuudai if you must, at least until I get puppy set up at my home."

Over the panicked haze in his mind, Hisoka briefly wondered who the hell Yuudai was, until he felt the ground cracking under him again. However, this time he no longer had sight to tell him that he was leaving the world above, instead only having the funny feeling of falling to alert him that wherever he was going, it definitely did _not _benefit him.

---OOO---

Tsuzuki stumbled once more through the Ministry, feeling his vision start to fade as the poison coursed through his body. He almost thanked the white demon that his summoned demons didn't have enough poison in them to kill him. He was lucky however, more than one and he definitely would have been in trouble, even if he was in a Shinigami's body. Growling, he slammed the door open to Watari's lab, startling the blonde half to another death.

"T-Tsuzuki?" Watari asked, standing up to help his friend over to the chair, looking at his sweating features with worry.

"Weak strength poison, coloring is green, feels like fire going through your system," Tsuzuki described, hoping the blonde would give him the correct antidote, wondering if the description would be good enough.

Lucky for him, it was, seeing as how Watari nodded in understanding, going over to a small cabinet where all sorts of little vials were lined up. Taking out a particularly fat one, Watari filled a syringe full with the purple liquid, putting the vial back when he was done. Walking over to Tsuzuki once more, he motioned for Tsuzuki to take his trench coat off and roll his sleeve up.

"The poison isn't potent enough to kill even a middle aged human being," Watari informed, while sticking the needle in carefully. "Who were you fighting? A demon? Wouldn't surprise me." Taking the syringe out again, Tsuzuki tested his arm, nodding as he felt the cooling affects of the antidote working instantly.

"Have you watched the news yet?" Tsuzuki asked.

Watari nodded. "All of the Shinigami have gone down to fight off the flow of demons," he said, suddenly looking mad. "I was ordered by Konoe to stay here to heal the injured ones. EnMa has some of his workers handling our jobs for a while."

"Surely EnMa is sending his force in to fight too," Tsuzuki said, looking worried.

"Of course," Watari nodded, catching the look of concern. "Bon can't go either, EnMa's direct orders."

"Where is my bo-partner?" Tsuzuki asked, kicking himself as he almost let the possessive name slip.

"The infirmary, he isn't allowed out until tomorrow," Watari said, going back to the files he had been mulling over before Tsuzuki had busted in. "By the way, when you go back down there to attack the demons, see if you can see a marked demon."

Tsuzuki seemed startled. "Why?"

"A demon has marked poor Bon," Watari said sadly, turning to look at Tsuzuki once more. "Bon has been feeling sick lately, probably because of the strain brought on by Muraki's curse and the demons. If we kill the demon, Bon will be freed." Turning back to the cluster of notes, he waved for Tsuzuki to leave.

"_Everyone knows what you did," _Asato piped up. _"A little more time and I'll be back in control, to finally kill you for good."_

Tsuzuki shadowed his eyes, walking out of the lab and into the infirmary. He could not understand it, but Asato's words had cut him pretty deep. Shaking his head he opened the door to the infirmary, expecting to see vivid green eyes welcoming him, but instead met an empty room. Walking forward, he looked around, glancing at Hisoka's empty bed with apprehension.

A note was lying there, probably meant for Watari.

_Gone to Chijou for some tea and to see what this whole dark sky thing is about. Be back soon, so don't flip out._

_-Hisoka_

"Fuck!" Tsuzuki was out of the room faster than a bolt of lightning.

---OOO---

Hisoka whimpered, feeling the cold air surrounding him like a wave. He had tried to get out, but a powerful kekkai had blocked him in the monstrously large room. Sighing, he flopped onto the bed, feeling a large headache coming on. He rolled onto his side, closing his eyes in a vain attempt to block the situation out.

In fact, if Hisoka thought about it, he could probably get passed the kekkai, but he could tell that guards were stationed right outside the door, waiting for such an occasion. He could feel their kehai at a lax and slow pace, but any abrupt movement from him would get them riled up, and Hisoka did _not _want to deal with that at the moment.

He perked up immediately when footsteps echoed right outside his door, opening to reveal Ren (Hisoka briefly remembered their encounter), a surprisingly lovely looking woman, and Sen himself.

He noted that Sen and Ren were higher up than the woman, seeing as their kimonos were made of nothing but fine silk. Her haori was pure white, and judging by the color of her hakama Hisoka could only guess she was some sort of miko. He became tense when Sen walked forward, holding his hand out for Hisoka to take. The sixteen year old looked at it with a vague sense of annoyance, and instead opted to slap the hand away.

"My, my puppy you need to have more respect than that," Sen cooed gently, dragging Hisoka out of the large four poster roughly. The boy hissed lightly, dragging his feet against the floor as Sen shoved him in front of the woman.

"Is this the boy master Sen?" She asked.

"Yes it is," he said lightly, taking his finger and wrapping it around Hisoka's chin, bringing them face-to-face. "She was a miko in training, but I'm afraid her heart was destined to be evil, she is the only miko in the entire palace. Our master likes her a lot, so be kind or you will get hurt."

Hisoka growled, turning his head away to look at the cursed woman in front of him. She was handing him a kimono, a pale emerald silk with a golden sash. The dragon twisting its way up to the top of the kimono would be a rather lovely sight if it weren't killing the mortals on its journey up.

In the end, Hisoka stared at it in distaste. He preferred his black shirt and blue jeans thank you very much.

The woman only smiled comfortingly and Hisoka felt himself blush.

"_My beautiful little Hisoka, you are so precious to me," _she whispered, drawing him forward so he was pressed against her in a comforting manner. She reminded him of the only maid that actually liked him back at home. The only one to hug him and whisper lullaby's to him. Hisoka sighed, snuggling into her breast, hugging her back.

Sen and Ren glanced at each other, the latter looking a little uncertain.

"All in good time Ren," Sen cooed, highly amused.

"Is the good general in all of Hell not sharing his evil schemes?" Ren joked, looking at his master with nothing but fierce loyalty. Sen chuckled, patting the demon servant's shoulder in a friendly manner. Only Ren could joke with him and actually live, that was why he put so much faith in his servant.

"Come now puppy, time to get you changed," Sen finally cut in, holding out the kimono.

Hisoka looked at the woman uncertainly, his eyes searching hers as if for reassurance. She kissed him lightly on the forehead in a loving way, hugging Hisoka to assure him it was alright. _"Go on my little one, it's all right," _she said soothingly. Hisoka smiled, and not the tentative smiles he would always give Tsuzuki, but a beautiful grin that lightened his entire face.

Standing up he allowed Ren to dress him, always looking back towards the woman for assurance. He felt like a lost child, clinging to a supporting stranger that offered to help him back on track. He sighed happily; he always wanted his mother to love him. It felt so good, so soothing to his tired soul, to have this mother willingly take him in.

As soon as he was done, he ran into her arms, feeling the comforting presence with him once more. Sen stood back, watching as she lead him over to the bed, tucking him in and kissing his forehead, exactly how a mother would to a fitful child.

"I love you mommy," Hisoka whispered, leaning into her gentle touches. It felt so good that he didn't even mind the fact that he was acting beyond childish. Snuggling into the pillows he fell into a dreamless sleep, smiling.

"You did well Yayoi," Sen complimented, watching his puppy's sleeping form with nothing but amusement.

Her form suddenly shifted, her snarling face nothing more than grotesque. "I thought my spell was getting a little too weak over the years," she laughed. "He is such a sweet boy though, can I have his soul once your done?"

Sen shook his head. "I'm afraid he is closely monitored by EnMa," he said. Yayoi looked a little disappointed, but limped her way over to him anyway, her hunched back proving to make her walk a little harder.

"My old bones can't mother these children anymore," she grumbled unhappily, following him out of the room. "I think three hundred thousand births from me is a little too much."

"You gave birth to over half the population in Hell, my son included," Sen said, looking very amused. "The demons above ground now are taking half of the humans' lives as we speak, EnMa is in a bind with the skyrocketing numbers in deaths, and Yuudai is so very close to breaking from that human shell."

"The Taiyoukai are all ready to head up through the hole, if you are ready of course," Yayoi said, looking at Sen curiously.

"Send the Taijiya group first, they will take the Shinigami's attention," Sen said. "Then send off the Taiyoukai."

"The great general knows what he's doing," she sighed wistfully. "By the way, my child should be born in a few more months. By the feels of its ki the child will be male and the level of a Taiyoukai."

"And you wonder why the master and I love you so much," Sen said, rubbing her back in a comforting manner. "Is it going to be as strong as my Yuudai?"

"I have never given birth to a demon as powerful as Yuudai, that was why the High Master gave him to you," Yayoi said. "This one will be stronger though, and the High Master wishes to give the child a human shell."

Sen raised an eyebrow. "If the Apocalypse fails then…the child would be ready for a complete take over…correct?"

Yayoi nodded, stopping once they reached her chamber. Her form shifted back into the form of what Hisoka had seen, her features back to the lovely form they had once been that previous night. She seemed to pause before going in, watching Sen for a moment before sighing, speaking once more. "The High Master wishes for the child to be within your "puppy's" body."

Sen laughed. "No fucking way! Really?" He asked, chuckling to himself.

She smiled at his behavior. "Really, really."

Sen watched her go into her room, turning around to head back to his puppy's room, ready to clear up a few things for the adorable boy. "Ready or not puppy, here I come."

---OOO---

"EnMa sir, the offending forces sent out the Taijiya, they are preoccupying our Shinigami, the human fatalities have doubled," a messenger rushed in, spilling out the information he just received. "It is advised that you send out the reserves!"

EnMa closed his eyes, cursing Hell for every headache it has caused him in the past. Watching closely as another messenger whispered to the first, he raised an eyebrow, watching as the messengers conversed quietly before the first one turned back to him, looking grave.

"I have news concerning Kurosaki Hisoka," the man said softly, watching as EnMa shot up from his throne in alarm. "Serinium Sen captured him about one hour ago."

"Why!" EnMa demanded, coming to stand directly in front of the quivering man, his anger heightened.

"W-we don't know sir, but we do know that Yuudai has surfaced about a week ago," the man said hurriedly, and, noticing his superior's angry glare, he added, "Yuudai, without our knowledge, has marked Kurosaki in a mating bind. We believe that Serinium wants Yuudai to return to Hell, so kidnapped Kurosaki as a sort of…token or as bait."

EnMa closed his eyes, feeling a familiar sense of dread overcoming him. It was true, he had taken a very big liking to Hisoka Kurosaki, and even blessed him with the ability of empathy. Upon realizing this would be more a burden than a blessing, he had supplied the family his own servant to offer Hisoka care. However, upon the discovery of the boy's curse, the one that bastard Kazutaka placed upon him, EnMa knew that the boy would be best with Tsuzuki.

They would soothe each other.

EnMa pursed his lips together. "Send me Kane, I want to send him for negotiations," he barked the order, watching the messengers jump in alarm and scurry off. Rubbing his forehead, he breathed a rather weary sigh, letting his nerves jump up and down in fright. It didn't feel good to know that you were not the one in control.

---OOO---

Hisoka rolled over onto his side, feeling the annoying tendrils of consciousness pulling at his tired mind. Opening his green gems, the first thing that came to his mind was that his mother was not there to greet him, and he wanted her there immediately. The second thought to actually come to him was that he was not in a safe place, and someone was coming through the door.

"How are you puppy? Doing well I hope?" Sen asked.

"Just fine thank you," Hisoka snapped, jumping out of bed immediately. However, the sudden action strained on his kimono and he cursed the fact that he was not wearing jeans. Sure, lying on the ground in a heap wasn't exactly dignified, but at least a little space was better than being too close to _him. _Hisoka whimpered, a sudden pain in his shoulder causing him to look down, seeing the mark flare to life.

"Looks like your mate is tracking you," Sen spoke from above him. Hisoka yelped at the sudden closeness and scrambled to back up a little more.

"What are you talking about?" Hisoka whispered, frightened at the demon in front of him.

"Tsuzuki, he is your mate, and you are bound to him forever," Sen chuckled. "How unfortunate for you."

"Tsuzuki -he never…no," Hisoka shook his head, freezing as that chilling cold threatened his senses again, and he realized that Sen as directly in front of him now, kneeling down to his level and pulling him up.

"You are right, it was my Yuudai that marked you," Sen agreed, tossing the boy onto the bed as if he weighed nothing. "My son is the demon spirit that resides within your partner; he has surfaced not too long ago. The same day you were marked actually."

With lightning speed he was on top of his puppy, holding thin wrists in one hand above his puppy's head. Leaning down he took the boy's soft lips with his own, forcing that small cavern open easily with his dominate tongue. He smirked at the pained whimper his puppy emitted, allowing himself a grin as he tore away from the kiss. His puppy looked very mad, green orbs glaring fiercely at him with his teeth clenched tight.

"G-get off of me!" His puppy screamed, trying to buck the larger body off of his own. Sen only smiled at the vain attempt, dipping his hand down to undo the perfectly made obi, kissing his puppy's face gently and soothingly. Lifting the frail body up, he slid the obi out from under his puppy, ignoring the failing protests. Taking the silk with care, he easily tied those thin wrists above the boy, tying the other end to one of the bedposts.

Hisoka pulled on them fruitlessly, tears threatening to leak from his eyes any moment. He would _not _cry, he refused, with that Hisoka sobbed, cursing his weak defenses to the deepest pits of Hell.

He tensed when his kimono was pulled open, and he immediately felt the cold atmosphere attack his exposed skin. His tears fell harder when he saw the pleasured expression on Sen's face. "You are so beautiful puppy," the older demon whispered, nipping and kissing at Hisoka's thin neck. "So gorgeous."

"S-stop please…please don't…," Hisoka whimpered the fear and reality of the situation hitting him head on. He sucked in a deep breath when the man licked on his pale nipples, Sen smiling at the small shiver that his puppy gave out. With his other hand, he rubbed the other with as much attention as the first was getting. When they were hard enough for Sen to be satisfied, he moved down to the boy's throbbing erection, moving his hand up and down the entire length, pumping him with gradual force.

Hisoka moaned, cursing his body's reaction to its treatment. He whimpered again as he felt Sen's erection press against his inner thigh, sucking in a breath as a pleasured shiver ran through him. His attention was brought back when Sen finished before Hisoka's own completion, smiling at the slightly pained look the boy gave. "No, no not yet puppy, not yet," he soothed.

Hisoka sobbed when he saw the demon sit up, undoing his own obi and tossing all of his clothing aside. Sliding back up Hisoka's body, his hands trailing languidly behind, he kissed the boys lips again, sucking and teasing the trembling lower lip.

"Hush puppy, hush, this won't hurt a bit, I'll go gentle," Sen whispered into his ear, only earning more sobs. "You don't want me to go gentle, is that why you're sobbing?"

"Please, let me go…please…I don't…I don't want this, p-please," Hisoka cried, trying to wriggle his way free again from the body lying on top of him.

"Since you begged so well puppy, I'll go gentle," Sen whispered.

Hisoka sobbed when he saw Sen spit into his hand, spreading the slick surface over his length, groaning when he felt it was good enough. The eternal sixteen year old pressed his legs together, trying to at least put up one more fight. Sen only clicked his tongue in mock disapproval, pulling the thin legs apart without any trouble what so ever. He glanced up at his puppy's face, smiling in amusement that the boy actually turned his head away and closed his eyes.

"Look at me pup, or I'm going to pound it in," Sen said softly, lifting the boy's hips for easy access. He watched as frightened green orbs turned towards his own amethyst, tears still spilling out of them like a waterfall. "Are you in pain my little puppy? Does this remind you of Muraki? Don't worry puppy, I won't hurt you like he did, I'll be so gentle with you."

Hisoka sobbed, hiccupping before Sen descended his lips upon his own again, fangs digging deeply into his lip, drawing a small pool of blood. Sen licked it up hungrily, smiling once he was done. "So good my poor little puppy," he whispered, licking his fingers and immediately going in to find Hisoka's entrance.

A searing hot pain shot through Hisoka's small body like a wave, a pained moan escaping his lips as the finger remained. He cried out again as a second finger entered him, scissoring through to stop about half way, allowing Hisoka to adjust before a third entered. Hisoka squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering.

_Tsuzuki…help me…please…_

"Are you okay puppy? I think you're ready…well adjusted," Sen whispered, positioning the head of his cock directly in front of his puppy's entrance, pushing in until he was about half way through. Hisoka's pained scream was enough to make him push in again, stopping to let himself and his puppy adjust.

"Tsuzuki…help me," Hisoka whispered.

"Now, now puppy, don't call to him while I'm taking you," Sen whispered into his ear, taking himself out and slamming himself into the boy again. Hisoka yelped in pain, fingernails digging into the palms of his hands.

Sen moved with gradually increasing speed, Hisoka's opening clenching and unclenching around his member with each thrust. Hisoka's breathing had become harsh and ragged, eyes closed and tears spilling once and while.

Finally, Sen's seed spilled heavily within him, and Hisoka almost sighed in relief that it was finally over (that the pain would stop), though he still felt that natural disgusting feeling. It was the same feeling after Muraki had taken him. Hisoka closed his eyes in defeat, feeling strange as Sen cleaned up the mess, dressing him in his kimono once again.

A kiss to his forehead brought him back again, and Hisoka cried softly as the demon lifted him up into his arms, carrying him out of the room towards the end of the hall. Hisoka whimpered once more as he felt the guards looking at him with a look of utter smugness. He could feel their emotions clearly, the sick amusement they got listening to Sen raping him.

Closing his eyes, exhaustion took over his mind and body, and he welcomed that darkness within his own mind.

---**TBC---**

WhiteWolf's Notes:

-(1) - I know it wasn't the exact name, but Hisoka does something in the second manga to bind Tsuzuki's spirit. Anyway, this obviously wasn't what Tsuzuki did so…yeah. Truthfully, I hate and I mean _hate _Hijiri. I am so glad that didn't turn out to be Hisoka. (breathes a sigh of relief)

Additional Notes:

Okay, first thing, you guys probably think that rape scene leads to the pregnancy of one Kurosaki Hisoka, however, this is not true. Believe me, I love Mpreg, I love to write it too, but that is not in the plan for this story. I might change that if I feel like it though. So yeah, on with better news. This chapter is actually longer than the usual fourteen pages I do. This chapter is actually sixteen pages long, so I hope this satisfied you all. As you can tell, I suck so bad at rape scenes and fight scenes. So, I want to talk to you guys about some stuff. My mind and I agree that my readers deserve some sort...present. So, I have decided, that upon request, I will write a Oneshot with your idea or...whatever. So, yeah, (blush), hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and...junk...erm, yeah, skip the rape scene if that makes you hurt (the only thing hurting is my bad writing of it) and...er, yeah, probably should warn you BEFORE the rape scene. (blush)(meek whisper) Hope you guys liked it.

Dictionary:

**Fuda- **these are small pieces of paper with spells written on them, usually to ward away evil but they can have other uses  
**Yuudai (name)- **Hero, great  
**Kekkai- **Translates to 'barrier'. Generally a magic shield based on spiritual energy.  
**Kehai- **The aura of a person, place, or object.  
**Haori- **Japanese clothing. These are wide-sleeved shirts tied with a sash or tucked in, and open in the front. Miko's generally wear a white version of this garment.  
**Hakama- **Japanese clothing. They are wide loose pants with slits down the side for easy movement. They are usually tied at the waist with a sash.  
**Miko- **Translates to 'god-child'. Miko are Shinto priestesses, often found with great knowledge and spiritual power.  
**Taiyoukai- **The highest level of youkai (demons).  
**Taijiya- **Translates into 'exterminator' or 'hunter'.  
**Ki- **The Life force, life energy, or aura inside all that is living. It is a source of power.  
**Obi- **The standard sash in Japanese clothing, used to belt all garments.  
**Kane (name)- **tribute, warrior, the doubly-accomplished, golden man, the eastern sky, beautiful

Correct me if you find a mistake!

**Next chapter: **EnMa's negotiators arrive, Hisoka locks himself within his own mind, Asato breaks free completely from his demon, and Muraki gets in the way of Sen's plan with Yayoi and Hisoka.

_Hisoka looked at the swirling sky, blank green eyes reflecting all of the memories surrounding him. He felt so safe in this small little area; no pain, no tortures...nothing._

**_"You prefer feeling nothing over pain." _**

_Hisoka closed his eyes, allowing himself a small sob. Maybe he did prefer pain after all. Nothing IS pain...at least...for him._


	5. Gripping Nothing

**Title: **Demon Obsession  
**Author: **WhiteWolfCub  
**Genre: **Horror/Romance  
**Category: **Yami no Matsuei  
**Warnings: **Slash between Tsuzuki/Hisoka, one-sided Muraki/Hisoka, Muraki/Tsuzuki, and Tatsumi/Watari.  
**Summary: **Tsuzuki's demon side has surfaced and he wants nothing more than to return to hell. Not without a mate, and he will do anything to bind Hisoka to him for eternity, willing or not.

**Notes: **(yawn) I love all the reviews I got for the last chapter, and I really am sorry for the rape scene in the last chapter. For those who didn't like it, I'm sorry, that really is the only one. So, anyway, I am dedicating this chapter to…er, you guys I guess. (Shifting eyes) (Mutter) I'm not worthy. So, perhaps this chapter will be longer than the rest, which I can guarantee for this chapter. Around twenty pages, by the way. (Grins) Oh yeah, you want to read it now, don't you? Huh, huh? Okay, never mind. (Sigh, yawn) Let's continue this shall we?

Gaspeth! On with the story!

---Chapter Five---

The first time I awoke on that cold futon, my mind was broken. I couldn't help staring at this butterfly that always seemed to come in through the wooden window. What was my name? Who was I? Those questions always filled my mind whenever I gained consciousness. Then my doctor always came, I never knew his name. He might have told it to me at one point, but if I couldn't even remember my own name, what chance did I have remembering his? He would always mutter things into my ear, usually along the lines of: "How do you live Asato? Why do you remain with this world Asato? Why are you cursed Asato? Do you realize how important you are to my studies Asato?"

I figured over time that my name had to be Asato, seeing as that was the name that always seemed to stir something within me. Little whispers of truth, whispers of what I had done, whispers of the being locked within me, I didn't understand. I was still trying to determine who the hell I was! My mind was a mess my body was wasting away and yet I could feel nothing but happiness. Happiness for what, for coming closer to death? After a while I began to get everything back; how I was mistreated, how my sister was the only one that loved me, how the whispers in the back of my mind always told me to destroy the people who hurt me…it was all coming back.

When that came back to me, I found this undesirable urge to die. I _wanted _to die, I _needed _to die. Was I not worthy enough for this? Why was I born? Gods I hated _everything_ and I wanted to destroy it _all. _How could I though? I already killed the people I lived with I couldn't do this too!

My doctor told me I was twenty six and I barely even paid attention to what he was saying. That butterfly was back again, and I couldn't stop staring at it. This butterfly looked so happy being near me that I couldn't help but smile at it. This butterfly was so beautiful, such a lovely emerald color.

It was then that I picked up the knife (I think I tried to do this before a while ago, but I can't remember anymore) and brought it to my wrist. I was just cutting into the skin, watching as the butterfly landed on my hand, watching me cut my wrist. I was so happy, my blood was draining from me and I couldn't help but laugh as the butterfly flew around me in giddiness.

It was happy for me, so happy for me Iwashappyformyselfandweweresohappy_together. _

My last thoughts were so cheerful, childish, but when I woke up in a strange hospital in a strange place, I couldn't help but think; _are butterflies emerald?_

Hisoka's eyes are emerald, I found out a century later. He was the butterfly. He had to be. He saved me.

---OOO---

Tsuzuki jumped back from the building, narrowly avoiding a demon carcass falling on top of his previously occupied perch. Growling at the Shinigami (Terazuma? Right?) that threw the thing in his direction. "Damn, stinking Shinigami getting in the way, trying to knock me off my perch," he muttered angrily, practically jumping over bodies to get his way out of the scene.

He was not in the mood for fighting. Tsuzuki still had to find his mate.

Ducking under a fallen house, he continued his way through the streets, killing any and all demons that came in contact with him. Sighing irritably, he scanned the area again, hoping to any deity up there that he could find his boy. No dice.

Grumbling he made his way forward again, watching EnMa's reserve army destroy the offending forces of the Taiyoukai. He sniffed the air, almost gagging at the overwhelming stench of demon coming from the open field on the outskirts of the city. Wait a second-!

Tsuzuki ran forward, coming to halt near a collapsed building and watching very closely. He sniffed the air again, shivering at the over powering smell. There was definitely a hole somewhere in that field, and Tsuzuki found himself cursing the fact that he was not in his demon body.

"_How do you know Hisoka went in there?" _Asato said in a weak voice.

"I don't know, I just have a feeling that my father has a hold of him in some way," Tsuzuki replied, as an afterthought he added, "are you alright human half, you sound a tad weak."

"_I think the strain of staying awake in my mind is wearing down my half of the soul," _Asato answered dismally, his voice broken and abrasive, like a record. Tsuzuki furrowed his brow in frustration, growling at the weaker side of him.

"You idiot! If you are weak, then go back to sleep! I don't want you ruining my soul," he growled out, stomping his foot to prove his anger. Asato only mumbled something in reply, not paying attention to the situation at all.

"_Perhaps it is time we separate…" _Asato suggested weakly, his voice getting fuzzy again.

Tsuzuki sighed, watching the open field with a look of frustration. Closing his eyes he shook his head.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Perhaps it is time."

---OOO---

"_Are you lost?" A girl, no older than Hisoka himself, was standing over him, holding out her hand so he could climb out of the bushes safely. As hard as the girl could, she wrenched him out of his thorny prison, both falling down due to her harsh pull. Sitting up again, she grinned, rubbing a smudge of dirt from her nose._

"_What were you doing in the rose bushes? Near school no less," she said, giggling at the look of confusion on Hisoka's face._

"_I wanted to see what it looked like," Hisoka answered stubbornly, defending himself in a hurry. He should have started school, he was five after all, but his father said that he was to be home schooled. A Kurosaki did not need to dirty themselves with the commoners after all. _

_She seemed confused at his answer._

"_Are you three? Four?" She asked._

"_I'm five!" He snapped, particularly sensitive about his small build. The new maids always forgot his proper age._

"_Then, you're starting late?" She asked, still confused. "Because, I'm five and I'm going to school."_

"_I'm home schooled," he answered stiffly, shifting his gaze away._

_A look of recognition caught onto her face and she gasped, backing away from him quickly. She got to her feet, bowing deeply in front of him. However, to Hisoka's displeasure, she pivoted on her heel quickly yelling a "forgive me young lord" before disappearing around the corner. Hisoka barely made a noise in protest, why did the girl suddenly leave like that?_

_Within a few moments that girl came back, pointing in his direction. He cocked his head to the side, preparing to call out to her, to see if something was wrong, until the person behind her rounded the corner, and he visibly winced, stumbling back. His father did not look happy with him, and he knew that he would be trapped in the cellar for another week as punishment for running away._

"_Kurosaki Hisoka!" His father spoke harshly. "Get over here now!"_

_If his father had come to get him personally, he knew he was in for it. Hisoka winced as he felt that strange sensation again of being filled with too many emotions. What struck him as odd was that he was definitely **not **feeing angry._

_**/whydidyouhateme?AllIwantedtodowasseetheschool/**_

"_Again."_

_The sound of a neat chop cutting through the air rang throughout the empty dojo. No one was in there except for Hisoka and an older woman who taught him all the martial arts skills needed to be a strong Kurosaki._

"_Again."_

_His arm was getting very tired at this point, the annoyance of the teacher coming into him constantly. Hisoka knew exactly why the teacher didn't like him; he was a runt, a failure, and a freak. Only the people who visited the Kurosaki estate knew about the young heir's demonic power. The maids were afraid of him, his father didn't like to be near him, and his mother did nothing to stop her son's pain._

"_That's enough for today," his sensei sighed, getting up from her kneeled position to take the wooden weapon from her students grip. Hisoka knew that this wasn't over, the day was never over. However, ever since he was six, two years ago, he never questioned why practice was always cut short._

"_May I go now ma'am?" Hisoka asked mechanically, no longer having that childish glee that he used to. That had been ripped from him long ago._

"_Not yet," his sensei sighed, walking over to him and wrapping an arm around the young heir's waist. "You did better today, little warrior."_

"_May I go now ma'am?" Hisoka asked again, shivering at the unwanted touch._

"_Not yet," his sensei purred, tucking a stray bang behind his ear. "You are growing so beautiful Hisoka-samado you know that?"_

"_Yes," Hisoka answered mechanically once again, closing his eyes and already setting his mind somewhere else._

_**/younevernoticednoticemenoticemenoticeenoticewhatsheisdoingtoME/**_

"_Hisoka, you seem troubled," the shadows said softly to the pre-teen sitting on the ragged futon, eating away at his delivered meal. Hisoka glanced at the shadows before slowly shaking his head, feeling the shadows sit on his futon with him. Their presences weren't exactly welcome, but not unwelcomeeither. They were cold, but that was okay, so was he…they cancelled each other out._

"_I'm fine," he answered, swallowing his food beforehand. _

"_Did your father say things to you again? Was it sensei?" One shadows asked, coming closer to the young, thirteen year old._

"_Look, its fine, okay!" Hisoka snapped, putting his food aside and standing up. With a growl, he hoisted himself up on the window sill, climbing up and out into the night. He was so sick of those shadows, always pretending to know what his problem was. Hisoka snarled at nothing in particular, stalking up towards the small hill by his home._

_On the other hand it felt so good to be out and Hisoka was thankful that the maids always forgot to check the windows to see if they were locked. _

_Glancing up, he noticed something particular about this night…_

_A red moon._

_Cocking his head in curiosity, he made his way up the hill again, stopping only once more. His emerald eyes were wide, and he blushed lightly. It looked like a man and a woman was making out on top of the hill…but…something was a little off on their positions. Hisoka wasn't naïve; he knew very well what women and men did when they were in love. Silently, he scooted over to the side, damning his curiosity while he was at it. Something was still wrong about this scene and Hisoka wanted to know what was bothering him about it so much._

_Stopping he gasped, stumbling back when that knife was pulled on the unconscious woman, stabbing it strait through her heart. Emotions swirled around him in a wave…darkness, hatred, amusement, regret, **insanity**…and the small whimper of pain brought the man to look at him fully, a large, glowing eye taking in his trembling form with a sense of excitement. _

_/**helpmehelpmehe'sgoingtohurtmehelpmehelpmeTsuzuki!/**_

---OOO---

It was a clear day, no more than a few sprinkles of rain here and there, and yet, it seemed so restless yet happy. Sen wasn't poetic, nor was he sentimental (sort of lost those long ago when he joined the military for Hell) but he sure as hell was excited. Not only was his son coming home from a century leave, but he had just given himself over to the temptations of lust. He had to admit, when he first went into talk to his puppy, he never expected to actually take the boy himself. Sen sighed wistfully, despite his puppy's small body, it was a constant enticement.

Yawning rather lazily, he stretched his body to its full length, relaxing within the covers of his large four poster bed. Some things in life were just too good to pass up, and his puppy was one of those things. With the boy's unnatural bond to Yayoi, the boy would refuse to leave. With recent…'adjustments' his puppy had become comatose as well. So, if his puppy wasn't leaving, Yuudai would be forced to stay, and that was what he was aiming at.

However, with the upcoming birth from Yayoi, everything was becoming a little more hectic. The High Master himself had instructed that the spirit of the child-demon be placed within Hisoka's body, thus his puppy needs to be a bit weakened for that process to actually work. Complete domination over the soul is what they are aiming at, and so far, it would _have _to work. Yayoi had informed him that the child would be born within a few months, but he knew that High Master was going to interfere with that process.

"_He will be born sooner, but his growth will be slower," the High Master had said softly, watching Yayoi's swelling belly closely. Sen noticed her fidget lightly under his harsh scrutiny, even after so many years of being near him. Hell, even **Sen **sometimes quivered under his High Master's gaze._

"_How will you do it?" Sen found himself asking, genuinely curious._

_The High Master only gave him a glance, and laughed softly._

"_I will sap the energy from a Shinigami, giving it to the unborn child," he said softly, cradling his head in his hands. "Not Kurosaki of course, but I was thinking more along the lines of…Tsuzuki-san."_

"_Tsuzuki-san, hm, excellent choice my High Master," Sen bowed low, turning on his heel and almost exiting the door before he glanced back. "Shall I go fetch him for you?" _

"_No, he will come on his own."_

And that was all there needed to be said, seeing as Sen had retreated immediately to his room there afterwards. Shaking his head he stood up, thinking deeply. Honestly, he should not be lying around with the apocalypse going on; it just wasn't dignified for the great general, besides he was missing all the fun. With his mind made up, he opened the window, looking down on the ground for a moment before turning his head in the other direction, to where the portal was swirling maliciously.

"Let's have some fun then," he sighed, climbing out the window and jumping up to hover directly in front of the swirling hole. "I feel like I'm a hundred again." With a childish spin, something he found himself doing a lot lately, he broke through the portal, briefly catching the eye of his Yuudai.

---OOO---

**Hours Before: Yuudai and Asato**

"So, are we gonna do this?" Tsuzuki asked.

"_I'm a little scared…aren't you?" _Asato responded, his voice still a tad fuzzy and weak. Tsuzuki smirked lightly, allowing his thoughts to drift before scrabbling around in his coat pocket for a fuda. Bringing it out Tsuzuki gently tapped the thin paper with a pale fingernail. He hadn't noticed it before, but already his features had begun to shift into his demonic form. Fingernails growing longer, hair turning darker, eyes taking that even deeper purple tone.

He was becoming Yuudai again. Soon, he would have to abandon the Tsuzuki name.

"Are you ready Asato, I don't know, but this might hurt a bit," Tsuzuki warned, a smile coming to lips at the thought of causing his human half pain.

It seemed Asato was excited for the very same reason.

Folding his hands together, he closed his eyes, feeling his spiritual energy swarming around him, almost hugging his body tightly. He smirked at the ironic happenstances; not only was this energy stolen from his…er, more virtuous side, but it responded better to him as well. Tsuzuki briefly noted to himself that he would have to look into the strange energy.

He pressed himself low to the ground, almost crouching, until he felt his energy releasing wildly around him, two tendrils reaching into his own body, one grabbing his half, the other grabbing Asato's. The strange sensation, the feeling of being torn in two by your own energy…it was marvelous. Tsuzuki smiled, he was so close to being a masochist.

"_Yuudai wha-," _Asato had started, but a sudden burst of pain (which Tsuzuki assumed was happening to both parts of the soul) had silenced him.

Tsuzuki closed his eyes, the feeling of being taken over by his own forgotten memories washing over him like a flash flood. He smiled at most of them, caressing each mirrored memory like a forgotten lover would. His eyes opened slowly, taking in his surroundings with little more than pure interest on his face. Asato, standing directly in front of him, was more confused than interested, but at that point Tsuzuki couldn't bring himself to care. They were hovering above a swirling mass of hazy colors, the warp hole above them gaining size with each passing second.

"_So, is this where we separate?" _Asato looked genuinely confused, his deep red eyes taking in all of the colors and textures around him. He was…smiling.

"Yeah I think so, time for me to go back as Yuudai," he answered softly, lifting his hand to catch a piece of light that had broken off of the walls. There were so many of them swirling around the duo that it was almost as if they were the air. Asato laughed lightly as a piece fell on his nose, his hands cupping around it gently.

"_They're butterflies," _he said softly, smiling at all the flying ones still in the air. Yuudai glanced up as well, his normally annoyed expression melting into a gentle smile.

"I like the emerald ones the best," Yuudai replied, taking one of the fluttering critters into his hand. With a gentle tap, he sent it flying off again, walking forward to take Asato's hand, gesturing to the ever growing hole. "Are you ready?"

"_After this…what will you do? Will you give up your claim on Hisoka?" _Asato found himself asking, nervous to what Yuudai's answer would be. However, the demon only glanced at him, smirking cockily.

"I think I might just keep him," he smirked, and at Asato's gurgled squawk, he added, "as for what I'm going to do after this…I don't know, probably return home."

"_You don't belong there Yuudai, you belong somewhere else," _Asato said hurriedly, looking intently at his demon half. _"Sure you may be a bastard, and you don't give a shit about anyone around you, but…Hisoka has grown to like you…a lot."_

"He thinks it's you Asato," Yuudai pointed out, smiling slightly all the same.

Before his human half could respond, he pulled the other man closer, crouching low to the ground before kicking up and out of the hole…leaving the two's shared sanctuary behind.

---OOO---

**Normal Time**

Yuudai glanced around his surroundings, looking at the open field once more, making sure that nothing had happened over the time of his separation. Nope, it was still barren, disgustingly flowery, and some demon's bodies still remained in a bloody heap on the ground. If there was a difference, it was that he could now see the hole, which only meant that he was demonic again. Beside him, some movement caught his sharp amethyst eyes, and he turned his head to see Asato stirring, coming out of the temporary sleep and looking around his surroundings, confusion and drowsiness still noted in his expression.

"Well, you still look as dumb as ever," Yuudai commented as he watched Asato try to regain movement with his limbs. He couldn't blame the other man though; it was strange, having these new bodies to master. It still didn't stop Yuudai from poking a bit of fun at his once human half however.

"Shut up!" The other retorted immediately, finally managing to stand up and look around himself. "Where are we anyway?"

"Near the demon portal, in a field, on the outskirts of Tokyo, in the middle of an ongoing apocalypse," Yuudai responded, stretching lazily and grinning like a cat, with the pop in his back going off. "However, that is being lit-."

He stopped with the sudden crackle in the portal in front of him, and he turned around immediately to see the problem. Yuudai held his breath, and he briefly felt Asato stiffen next to him, but as soon as he caught the pair of purple eyes looking into his own, he knew he was in for it. An irrational surge of panic ran through him as the owner to those deadly eyes landed only a couple feet in front of him. The figure straightened out, brushing imaginary dust off of his expensive kimono. Yuudai took a step back, dragging Asato with him, ignoring the others' questioning gaze.

"Yuudai, good to see you again," Sen commented, watching the pair in front of him closely. "Asato, been a while."

"I've never met you!" Asato cut in angrily.

"Indeed," Sen answered lazily as his attention went back towards his son, who was twitching a bit under the scrutiny. "Come Yuudai, your mate is waiting for you."

Asato and Yuudai growled, both stepping forward almost as if their actions were one. Asato dimly noted how connected they still were. His red gaze went back towards the demon in front of them, and his mind couldn't help but worry over the safety of his partner. He loved Hisoka so much…he never wanted any harm to come to his precious partner. Yet…he allowed Yuudai to bind the boy to him unwillingly…and he liked the idea until they separated…but now Hisoka was completely Yuudai's, and he did not care for that a whole lot.

A sudden tug on his arm brought him to attention and he yelped as Yuudai swung him onto the slightly larger back, the demon running forward at full strength. Asato briefly wondered if Yuudai was making a break for the wooded area in the background, but a feeling of ripping through glass suddenly brought him to attention, and the sudden change in scenery gave him a whole new thing to think about.

It looked like a big city, surrounded by a wall, with a lot of homes surrounding that like an island. Asato blinked, and for once, he understood the situation concerning Hell. This was it; this was where his demon half had come from. The two of them passed by the hungry demons flowing in opposite direction they had just come, and Asato couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to live in Hell. But…

Hisoka was behind the walls.

Hisoka was in there, needing him.

With a sudden burst of strength, Asato pivoted off of his once demon side's back, jumping into the air gracefully, feeling that hungry sensation of falling and not knowing if you were going to land safely. He could see everything, the people crowding the streets, living out their daily lives, as if they were alive.

"Being in Hell is just like being alive for eternity," Yuudai said loudly over the wind. "Just eternity knowing you can never die."

"That would be hell for me!" Asato answered, noticing for once how _long _this drop was taking.

As if reading his mind, Yuudai answered: "The trip going up is much faster…for a demon that is!"

"So human's living in Hell can't jump up this high," Asato wondered aloud. "And if they turn themselves into demons…the only ones who can escape Hell…they lose their chances of ever being accepted into paradise."

"Now you're gettin' it!" Yuudai laughed coldly, grabbing tightly to Asato's arm as they neared the bottom. With expert grace, he landed perfectly on the solid wall surrounding the inner city, almost laughing as Asato landed awkwardly, slipping off the hard surface, only to be forcefully dragged back up by Yuudai. He took a moment to glance around him, noticing that nothing had ever really changed. The only thing wrong was the lack of demons hovering around, but he could understand, all of the demons were currently making their way to the big hole in the sky.

Asato snorted lightly, effectively getting the demon's attention. "We should head to that big fortress thing, it might be where Hisoka is," he said, pointing to the large castle overlooking everything. Yuudai shrugged nonchalantly, his gaze sucking in every detail. He could remember all of the passages, all the corridors, all of the rooms, all of the people who had the privilege to live there with the High Master.

"Okay, besides, father might try to follow us," Yuudai commented, looking up towards the sky to make sure they weren't being followed, like he had stated. "So…the plan, get in there, steal the blueprints and battle plans, get my mate" –Asato squawked at that- "and get out of there with enough information to stop the apocalypse." He glanced sideways at his rather angry companion, shrugging.

"I think that is a great plan," Asato ground out. "However, Hisoka is coming back with me, not you."

"Then I'll just go with you two," Yuudai said, allowing the smugness of his statement to get its full effect on the other man. "Unless of course, fallen demons aren't allowed in Meifu?"

"Fallen demon?" Asato asked.

Yuudai averted his gaze. "I'm afraid I won't be too popular with the High Master…he'll probably banish me," he explained, shifting on the wall nervously. He felt Asato studying him critically, before placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, drawing Yuudai's attention back to him.

"Let's go in there and save Hisoka," Tsuzuki said softly, and Yuudai was vaguely grateful for getting off the subject. "I can't do it without you, however, seeing as you are the only one out of the two of us who knows their way around."

"Agreed," Yuudai replied, shaking Asato's hand briefly before both jumped off the wall simultaneously.

---OOO---

_It took one week…one week for the simple pain in his body to multiply ten fold until he was crying if he wasn't given a pain killer. His body hurt, he was confused, and the emotions from his parents and the doctor were suffocating him. They couldn't figure it out, they didn't know what had happened –they had only thought it had been the flu. Now, he could only watch as his father picked him up gently, to Hisoka's muddled surprise, and walked to the train station. Hisoka could only clench his eyes against the emotions of the waiting people, trying to ignore the flames in his body, licking away at his bones._

"_**All boarding for Tokyo"**_

_Hisoka only whimpered against the loud intercom, and he noticed that a maid was next to him and his father, carrying and dragging some suitcases. He shifted in his father's arms, finding the man strangely cooling against his burning body._

"_It's alright Hisoka," his father whispered in his ear. The boy looked at his father with open confusion and shock, wondering where the gentle tone had come from. He relaxed once more when he heard his father talking to the maid, probably giving her instructions. Hisoka felt his father taking a seat, and it was not the first time he cursed the fact that everyone wanted to see the great Kurosaki family._

_The wait was surprisingly fast, and he barely paid attention when his father handed him over to the maid, her gentle (but forced, he noticed) voice telling him a story. He wasn't paying attention; he was too busy focusing on the pain to really care. He didn't understand what was going on; he had been woken up that morning to find his father dressed for travel, he had been practically cradled against the man he had come to hate, and found himself being read stories and sung lullabies. He flinched openly when he was passed off to his father again, and he rested his head against the man's broad shoulder._

_Suddenly, a burning pain shot through his body and Hisoka convulsed violently, letting out a choked scream. The arms around him tightened, and he felt confusion from the passengers around them. He didn't care, it hurt so much. He convulsed again as more pain washed over him, and he found those strong arms shifting him again, bringing him closer to the cool body. His heavy breathing slowed down, and the panic and pain slowly went away. He closed his eyes, resting comfortably again._

"_It's alright Hisoka," his father whispered again. "I won't let it hurt you."_

_The boy opened his eyes, taking in his father's cold posture critically. _

"_Once upon a time, in a village not too far from home, a young boy –farmer- lived with his dying grandparents. The boy was very sad, and he knew it was only a matter of time before the cold hand of death pulled his loved ones into oblivion," his father started, and surprisingly, Hisoka did not tune out his father's deep voice. "So, in one last desperate attempt to save his ailing caretakers, the boy took one egg to his neighbor. The woman who answered was very old herself, but she did not turn the boy away like she did to most beggars. Instead, she listened to him and understood why the boy had come to her; she was a retired healer after all. When his tale was done, the boy offered her the one egg, praying she would take it in exchange for a bit of medicine. 'You are a very kind young man' she said to him 'so, I will give you the medicine your grandparents need.' With that said, she retreated into the back room, coming back out with a bottle of black liquid._

"_With the medicine in his hands, the boy made his way to the exit, but was stopped when a weak hand grabbed his arm, halting him. 'You must remember, young man' she said 'if it is your caretaker's time, both of them, then the consequences will be calamitous.' The boy was confused, but he took the medicine home anyway, intending to give it to his grandparents, but the words of the lady stopped him. He realized that his grandparents had outlived all of their friends, had gone passed the age of most in the village, had seen two wars, and had been raising crops for all their lives. The boy also began to understand why they seemed so happy about their ailment, and despite everything, would it really be right to save his grandparents from death's cold grip? With resolve, he pocketed the medicine, taking the steps two at a time at their home, and walked into his grandmother's room first._

"_Once there, she began to look at him carefully, with that same smile she always wore. Her eyes, however, reflected sadness when he brought the medicine in front of her gaze. 'Young one' she said 'I do not wish to live any longer, please take it away'. With a nod, the boy left, going next door to his grandfather's room, where he sat down and presented the bottle of black medicine. 'Young one' he said 'I do not want to die, please, give me that medicine.' The boy was confused, but he handed it over anyway. One day later, the grandmother died, but the grandfather lived, the medicine sparing him from dieing for at least another decade. However, two years later, the young boy, who had been so healthy, began to whither from the inside out. He begged his grandfather to get him the medicine from the woman, but his grandfather said no. 'She died only a couple hours ago' he said gravely 'all her potions thrown out for the new comers.'_

"_The boy died only a one minute after that," Nagare finished, his hands reaching through Hisoka's soft hair, unconsciously smoothing it out. "Don't be selfish Hisoka that is the moral of the story. The boy was selfish, he wanted to prolong his grandparents lives, the healer was selfish, she still gave the medicine to him for the egg, the grandmother was selfish, she took death over caring for her family, the grandfather was selfish for wanting to live, even without his wife. I just hope that you do not get into that problem Hisoka."_

"_I won't, I promise," Hisoka declared weakly, his voice almost inaudible._

"_I am proud of you Hisoka," Nagare said._

"_You never showed it, you're so cruel," Hisoka answered in spite of himself. He couldn't understand why he always had to question what his father said. It was a problem he had developed when first told of his duty to the Kurosaki name. Hisoka closed his eyes, snuggling closer to the cold his father presented. Funny, he always thought bodies were supposed to be warm…his father's body felt like…felt like…_

"_One would assume my personality is like a serpent," his father responded, but he sounded so bitter. "Our family is cursed, I'm sorry that it got to you before your time."_

_Hisoka looked up, but his father already had his cloth tied around his eyes._

---OOO---

Yayoi murmured to herself, watching the catatonic boy with interest. The boy's troubled soul was delicious; she could just taste it now. Sadly, he was off limits, orders from the High Master and Sen, two very powerful demons. She felt herself tense up, however, when the boy began to stir. It seemed her fake memory had done the trick. Sen had informed her that the boy locked himself up, shielding himself with bad memories. Her job had been a simple one, add good (fake if necessary) memories and allow the boy to come out on his own. It had been hard, but she finally found the right memory and twisted it to make it seem better.

Blurred green eyes opened, looking around before finally landing on her form. She smiled comfortingly at him, and he gave a soft smile, her powers forcefully shoving any bad memories out of his mind and embracing him lovingly.

"_Did you sleep well Hisoka?" _She asked kindly.

Hisoka didn't respond, only stared strait at nothing, nodding only slightly to her question. She frowned, kissing his forehead and stepping back, tucking him in more, leaving the room quietly. Once outside she turned around towards the occupant standing right outside the room, the man's face looking a little concerned.

"Well?" He asked.

"It seems he is still within himself, if that makes any sense Ren," she supplied, going to stand next to him. With a forced amount of energy, she shifted back into her normal form, waiting for the man to reply to her statement.

"Sen will not be pleased," Ren countered, his eyes shifting to look at her again. "However, you're in luck, he left to go see his son. Think of it as some twisted little reunion, one Yuudai will be all too happy to escape."

"How is that coming?" Yayoi asked, effectively switching topic to something more agreeable.

"They have separated, and are currently on the lowest floor right now," he explained. "I went to see them, secretly of course, and Tsuzuki-san had wanted to use the elevator while Yuudai insisted that was what we would be expecting. They don't seem to get along to well, compatible to an extent, you could say. Both are natural born leaders; take over fine, work together? …Slightly more difficult, capturing Tsuzuki-san will be simple."

"You are very long winded," Yayoi muttered irritably. "Why not just say they don't get along and Tsuzuki-san will be easy to capture?"

"I like to piss you off," he responded coldly, both spending a moment more to glare at each other before giving up. Yayoi seemed particularly resigned to anymore conversation with the man.

"I must report to the High Master," she said stiffly, brushing past the man with more grace than she thought herself capable of at her age. Stupid youngsters, getting all high and mighty now and days, Ren, apparently, being no exception.

"You do that then," came the belated reply.

---OOO---

He was walking, to where he didn't know but he was definitely walking. Hisoka swayed unconsciously, grabbing onto the window sill with trouble. He didn't know what he was doing…where was he?...Hisoka had no idea what was going on, all he knew was that he had somehow brought himself over to the window. Hisoka looked at the swirling sky, blank green eyes reflecting all of the memories surrounding him. He felt so safe in this small little area; no pain, no tortures...nothing. Just this room, just _him._

_**"You prefer feeling nothing over pain." **_

Hisoka closed his eyes, allowing himself a small sob. Maybe he did prefer pain after all. Nothingness _is_ pain...at least...for him.

Broken…a broken toy to be used over and over again without the slightest care as to his own feelings. He could sense it, _see _it, everyone wanted something from him, regardless of who they were hurting in the process. With a small sigh, Hisoka slid down to the floor, eyes glazed and unfocused.

_Tsuzuki…help me…I need you to tell me I'm wrong…where you are Tsuzuki…I want to be there too…_

---OOO---

Sen sidestepped the offending warriors with ease, blasting the man away with little force. The man was sent flying into the wooded area behind him, and he found himself smirking, feeling the thrill of battle all over again. How long had it been since he sliced a human in half? How long had it been since he used his energy without restraint? How long had it been since he fought with _excitement_?

The only problem presented to him was the white coated man in front of him, staring into his eyes angrily. Stopping the attack that swiftly came his way; he shifted a bit on his feet, looking at Muraki with disinterest. The man was interrupting his fun, and that was not at all appreciated. Sen dodged another particularly nasty juso, sending his own before coming to a stop before the portal to Hell.

"You seem angered Muraki-san, is there something I could do to help?" Sen asked, jumping away from another attack. He was briefly surprised that the white coated man was now attacking him physically and Sen wondered how he could have pissed the man off that much.

"I was promised Tsuzuki-san," Muraki grunted, ignoring the pain coming from being punched in the gut. "I want results or I am taking Bouya back with me."

"The High Master has made his claim on the man, come back later," Sen responded, ducking a well aimed kick. Sen flicked his finger over the hilt of his sword, bringing it out swiftly to cut into Muraki's arm. The white clad human grunted briefly before picking himself up, staring at Sen.

"Don't anger me you son of a bitch," Muraki growled out, running at the older man with enough force to bull down a dozen fat men. Sen watched him cautiously, raising his sword defensively before a rush of wind blew past him, and he could only blink once before he realized where the human had gone. Sen cursed, watching the end of that white trench coat disappearing into the hole with a crack.

"You bastard, Muraki," Sen growled, waiting for the rush of demons to pass before entering the hole.

---OOO---

"Left, Asato, were you not paying attention!"

"Hisoka is this way!"

"We are getting the battle pl-"

"Screw the plans I want Hisoka!"

Yuudai glared at his once human half with enough contempt to melt Hell. Sadly, it seemed as though Asato was not affected, because he was still whole and he was glaring back just as fiercely. Both had been squabbling their entire way into the castle and all the way to the elevator. Once there, Asato thought it best to be quick, but Yuudai knew they would be expecting it (he also did not admit that he had a phobia concerning elevators). After much arguing and slapping/biting/kicking/punching/poking they finally settled on rock paper scissors, which Asato won.

So, on the second floor (Yuudai didn't comment how useless taking the elevator to the _second floor _was) they were now squabbling over which way to go.

"Look," Yuudai sighed, about a second away from killing something, "the faster we get the plans the faster we get Hisoka, I know where everything is Asato, so just follow my lead and everything will be fine!" Yeah, he had started raising his voice about half way through that explanation, probably alerting the entire group of second floor guards, but he didn't care. Asato seemed to consider this, as he eventually nodded, taking to walking beside the demon without complaint.

"Say Yuudai," Asato started, and once he was sure the other was listening, continued. "My power is less effective then usual, why is that?"

"Demon energy is the dominate down in Hell," Yuudai explained, poking his head around the corner to see if the coast was clear. "Your powers are holy, without mine to mix with yours, so that demonic energy smothers it a bit. Don't worry; I'll fight when the time comes."

Asato seemed compliant with that answer and they both walked forward again, only stopping once more when Yuudai grabbed Asato's arm, placing a finger over his lips in a sign for silence. Asato listened carefully, finally picking up on the sounds that Yuudai had caught on to only moments ago, and they both pressed themselves into the shadowed parts of the wall. Both of them turned their heads, trying to see what it was that was coming down the hall, and Asato only had a moment to blink before it was directly in front of them, snarling and snapping.

"Shit," Yuudai hissed, dodging a rather crushing attempt at a bite, and jumped back, Asato doing the same.

"What is that thing?" Asato yelped, pulling out a certain fuda, effectively setting up a kekkai. Yuudai nodded only in brief thanks before scorching the creature to nothing more than a pile of ashes. Finally it seemed as though Yuudai noticed Asato's earlier statement, for he looked back at his once human half.

"A castle guard, one with a particularly nasty disposition," Yuudai responded, spreading the ashes carelessly. "Extremely ice resistant but can't stand fire. The color dictates what it would be resistant to. Third floor are the fire resistant ones, they are a red color."

"Hit them with something cold, got it," Asato sighed, following after his companion again.

"Scary looking critters," Yuudai continued. "Fast and agile but they are pretty weak."

"Okay, check," Asato said, sighing to his fate and continuing the long walk down the massive corridor.

---OOO---

The High Master glanced carelessly to his large door, wondering what the sudden commotion on the outside could have been, but he suddenly smiled. Of course, EnMa was a possessive bastard; he had probably come to retrieve his little toy. The High Master really had no interest in the boy; he liked to think of the boy as a sort of shell that would house a very powerful demon. The doors opened with a bang, and he found himself sitting straighter than usual.

"Welcome, young man, how may I help you?" He asked business-like, already bored with the interruptions.

"My name is Kane, I am here on behalf of the lord of the dead," the young man bowed deeply, not moving again until the High Master waved at him.

"Shall we head to my office then?" He asked, getting up and leading the way out.

---OOO---

"Here it is, the Safe room," Yuudai whispered, closing the door behind Asato, making sure to clip him in the leg. Asato hissed, smacking the other slightly before looking around the dark room, hands unconsciously moving to the wall for a light switch. Yuudai seemed to be doing the same before making a sound of understanding.

"I keep forgetting, no electricity, totally medieval," he said, lighting one of the torches on the wall, watching as Asato took the opposite wall. Once that was done, both of them met in the middle, Asato having taken to a more relaxed posture.

"What now?" He asked.

"Now we search the de-," Yuudai hissed, grabbing his head as if in a sudden pain. Asato jumped, immediately going to the other ones side, shaking Yuudai's shoulder.

"Yuudai, what's wrong, Yuudai! Yuudai!" Asato called, feeling only minimally relieved when the demon opened blurry violet eyes.

"A-Asato, run, find H-Hisoka and get out of here," the demon gasped, screwing his eyes shut again as another flash of deafening screeches resounded through his head again. Pushing away from Asato weakly, he gasped, eyes closing and his body was falling to the ground, going immediately unconscious.

"Yuudai? Yuudai wake up!" Asato called out to the demon, trying to rouse his fallen companion before the sound of something growling at the end of the hall caught his attention. Turning around with the speed of a snail, he looked directly into the eyes of about ten second floor guards. Whipping out multiple fuda, he cast a kekkai around him immediately, wincing at how weak it seemed. His energy really was smothered in this place.

"Don't run," came the whisper from the entrance, and Asato eyed the doorway warily. Something was definitely wrong…

Whatever he was thinking about suddenly snapped out of his mind and Asato could only mouth what he had been saying before everything fell into a dark oblivion.

…Hisoka…

**---TBC---**

WhiteWolf's Notes:

The italics were Hisoka's memories, the bold were his own thoughts on the situation in the memories and then it switched to a new one. No, his sensei never raped him, just molested him, mainly because if Hisoka was found with a lost virginity his parents would find out, thus cutting out her job and perhaps life. Her character is _not _important. Oh yeah, and the very last one happened, but Yayoi screwed around with it to make it have a happier outcome.

Additional Notes:

So, I was tutoring this seventh grader and I didn't even realize until they said that I was using all these big words that she didn't understand. So, every time I said a big word I would have to give the definition. Most of those words have like that really big description so she asked why I couldn't just say that. Now that I think about it…why say like 'I have a pretty cruddy outlook on life' when I could just shorten it to say 'pessimist'. That's why I use big words, that and they make me sound smarter than I really am (8D). Also, on another note, you might notice that I say 'High Master' instead of Satan or Lucifer (assuming that is the devil, I'm not sure), well that would be because it doesn't feel right if I use his actual…like name. I don't know, I just feel weird if I type it out that way, like I shouldn't be writing his actual name. Yeah, that is me being paranoid, but at least I get the point across. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter!

**-Life lesson number one:** Never cheat Muraki! He gets a tad pissy!

**-Life lesson number two:** Don't be Hisoka while starring in my fics, you could get hurt!

-**Life lesson number three:** Don't hit demons on your way into Hell, it hurts!

Dictionary:

**-sama: **"Lord" or "Lady"

**Juso: **Curse

Correct me if you find a mistake.

**Next chapter: **Asato and Yuudai's botched rescue attempt has dire results, Sen struggles against EnMa, and Yuudai confronts everything about himself.

"_Are you truly willing to give up on your mate?" The High Master whispered in his ear._

_Yuudai couldn't respond, his eyes shadowed over by his long bangs. "If it means happiness for him, then yes," he responded. "Even if means handing him over Asato. I'm releasing my hold over him."_


	6. Trapped and Dying

**Title: **Demon Obsession  
**Author: **WhiteWolfCub  
**Genre: **Horror/Romance  
**Category: **Yami no Matsuei  
**Warnings: **Slash between Tsuzuki/Hisoka, one-sided Muraki/Hisoka, Muraki/Tsuzuki, and Tatsumi/Watari.  
**Summary: **Tsuzuki's demon side has surfaced and he wants nothing more than to return to hell. Not without a mate, and he will do anything to bind Hisoka to him for eternity, willing or not.

**Notes: **I know I updated a little fast for that last chapter, but I really liked that one. Sort of went into more detail on Asato's relationship with Yuudai. (Cough) So, my current obsession has moved beyond Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy VII…that's right kiddies, my obsession is Gravitation. I had actually started on it a while back when I was against homosexuality, and so I think I quit. Anyway, found a site where all the episodes were posted (surprisingly NOT YouTube) and watched them all. I love Shuichi and his pink hair. (Sighs lovingly) Also, I went out and bought all of the manga for the series, so now that that is done, I am completely satisfied. I love Yuki and Shuichi together but I also like the Ryuichi/Shuichi. (o;) Crazed minds think alike…Anyway, my story So Which One is Mommy? is going to be completely rewritten, stopping when the kids are born. (o) You guys don't have to read it, and you can't review…so, anyway, onto this story! This chapter may be shorter than the others but that is because it is the events right before the big boom and junk, so that means the next chapter will be as well. Chapter eight should be the big finale and chapter nine will be the epilogue. So close ne?

Gaspeth! On with the story!

---Chapter Six---

Blurry violet eyes opened slightly, squinting at the harsh light for a moment before finally staying open. A groan of pain escaped from the dry mouth, the figure it belonged to rolling over, clutching his head. Where was he? What was he doing there? Slowly, Yuudai sat up, taking in his surroundings carefully. He knew where he was now, the dungeons.

"That High Master, what a dick," he muttered, clutching his head again as the lingering pain was subsiding. "Let's see, Asato and I were breaking into the Safe room, turned on the lights, went to get the plans, felt a sudden pain in my head, warned Asato to run (which I doubt the idiot human actually did), and passed out. That sounds accurate to me."

Slowly, his movements feeling slow, he sat up, touching his head where he noticed a large bump forming. Dipshits could have been a little more careful with him. As gently as he could he moved his legs, noticing for the first time that one of them was chained. Scowling at the unfortunate turn of events, he grumbled irritably, standing up on wobbly feet to get next to the bars. Peering cautiously down the halls, he noticed that multiple guards were pacing the hallway.

This was just perfect, and what was more, they probably captured Asato, seeing how the loveable idiot wasn't with him.

Life sucked.

---OOO---

"The human is still unresponsive sir."

"Which one?"

"Uh…Asako? Kurbako? That one sir."

"You're useless, you know that?" Sen pointed out, folding his arms in front of the servant. He roughly pushed past the lowly demon, making his way down the stretched out hallway again. This time however, he turned his direction, choosing the long winding staircase. He had been informed only minutes before that his son had been placed within the confines of the dungeon, until his sanity returned to him. Sen himself could not understand what had been going through his sons head when decided to go and help out that lowly human Tsuzuki Asato.

Jumping down through the center of the long stairwell, he landed perfectly on his feet, nodding nonchalantly to one of the many guards. He smirked, not once in many years were there this many guards required for one prisoner. Walking forward he stopped in front of the correct cell, looking in with interest.

His son had changed, that was all he could say. Appearance wise his hair was a short black now, not the flowing mane like it once was, his claws had become dull, and his eyes had almost become too deep. Yes, his son had changed far too much and Sen wouldn't doubt that it was because of the retched Shinigami. Even his voice had changed; Sen noted when Yuudai finally spoke.

"Well, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked mockingly, something he had picked up at a young age.

_At least his attitude hasn't changed _Sen thought.

"No need to be so cold towards me Yuudai, I have come to greet you," he answered pleasantly. "In fact I have come to make a proposition that I'm sure you would accept."

Yuudai snorted, but looked up at his father anyway, curious despite himself. He mentally cursed at the satisfied smirk Sen produced. Yuudai closed his eyes, looking away, hating how weak he had become. He turned his head more to the side, knowing full well his father would continue even if he wasn't looking at him anymore, he was just that kind of demon.

"For the past hour we have been trying to hack into Tsuzuki-san's life energy," Sen started, looking bored and annoyed. "However, Yayoi and I have discovered a rather difficult foreign barrier that blocks out all intruders. It seemed odd to me but I knew it had to have been you; after all, you were recovering your strength for almost a century and you couldn't be disturbed by someone taking that precious energy you yourself was feeding from…am I right?"

Yuudai twitched in response cursing the man in front of him.

"Get rid of that barrier and the High Master won't have you killed," Sen concluded, looking slightly sullen about the possibility of death for his only son.

"I'd rather die," Yuudai answered without hesitation, looking at his father. "I know what you want with that energy, I mean, why else would Yayoi be helping? Got pregnant with high class demon did she? Wanted it to be born sooner right? Well fuck that old man, I won't be contributing anything for your cause…I quit helping you years ago, even before my death."

"You ungrateful little beast," Sen snarled, unlocking the cell forcefully and walking inside, looming threateningly over his son. Yuudai unconsciously shrunk back a bit, not liking his space being invaded so suddenly. However, his defiant gaze did not waver, not even when his father hauled him up by the front of his outfit, fisting his other hand in his hair.

"Resorting to violence father? Someone must have pissed you off today," Yuudai mocked, feeling oddly at ease with the situation he was in.

Sen however, seemed to have regained his momentarily lost composure because that confident smirk was back, and he gently release his son again. With a wave of his hand, the shackle around Yuudai's foot snapped in half, a concealed wince coming from the younger of the two. "Come on now son," Sen whispered, grabbing the young man's hand and both of them walked out Yuudai scowling darkly as he went.

"I'd rather die than help your plan," he growled. "I am not endangering my mate."

"Yes, the boy is lovely isn't he," Sen responded, looking back at his son. "A good fuck too, you should have heard puppy scream."

Yuudai snarled, lashing out with his free hand, the sharp claws cutting deep gashes into Sen's cheek, blood trickling down the five cuts. Despite the cuts that were healing already, Sen did not stop walking, grabbing harshly onto Yuudai's arm, causing the younger to gasp in pain. Yuudai only glared back defiantly, wincing when his father snapped his arm's bone cleanly in half. Slowly, he moved down to his son's hand, snapping every bone in the hand as well. Grabbing the back of his sons head roughly, he dragged his face closer to his own, smiling almost giddily. "He screamed that many times," he said. "I was surprised that you didn't come to his rescue right away Yuudai."

"Fuck off," Yuudai seethed through clenched teeth, his arm hanging limply at his side, completely useless. Yuudai glanced at it in distaste, knowing it would take at least two days for all the bones to mend themselves again. A rough pull towards the stairwell brought him back to attention and he found himself dragged to his unknown torture again.

---OOO---

**Before Yuudai and Asato's capture last chapter**

Hisoka sighed, hugging his knees tightly to his body, feeling cold and lonely. It wasn't something he was used to now and days, having gotten used to Tsuzuki's warmth. He closed his vibrant emerald eyes, feeling another headache coming on. His shields had been slowly failing over the past couple days, or assuming days had past, seeing as Hisoka didn't have a clue. He let his head drop onto his knees, opening his eyes to stare at the wall.

He wasn't quite so scared anymore; Sen hadn't come to visit him in a while. No, Hisoka was just so _bored_, no matter how juvenile and unconventional that sounded in such a situation.

Letting his knees drop, Hisoka used the wall as leverage, getting up on shaky legs. He hadn't stood up for a long time, Hisoka noted dimly, as he let go of the wall to test his balance. Patting at the kimono to rid it of the imaginary dust, Hisoka walked over to the door, gently touching the smooth surface. It was so bizarre, but he couldn't feel anything from the outside, meaning those lowly demons had learned to shield or they were gone.

Hisoka bit his lip, eyes searching the room quickly, as if for a sign, before opening the door with a near silent creek. Poking his head out, Hisoka almost yelled in sheer delight that the hallway had been cleared for reasons beyond him. Stepping outside of the room, the eternal sixteen year old shut the large door behind him quietly, peering out into the hallway again.

Hisoka sighed in relief, taking a couple steps into the hallway before breaking out into a run, bolting strait for the door at the opposite end of the hall with as much fervor as one could get when in a kimono. He slid to halt however, when voices erupted from the other side of the door and Hisoka bit back a yelp as the door opened in front of him, his legs moving without thought to move with the door so he was carefully hidden behind it.

It was two of his little guards, Hisoka noted, recognizing their emotions right away, before pressing himself back against the door again. As quietly as he could he slipped through the door before it closed, recognizing that betraying click of a lock.

_They were locking that outside door too? _Hisoka thought with disbelief, shaking his head before running down the hallway, watching carefully to his surroundings. Hisoka 'eeped' lightly when a pair of loud arguing voices could be heard a little ways away, and Hisoka's eyes widened in realization.

"Hisoka is this way!"

"We are getting the battle pl-"

"Screw the plans I want Hisoka!"

He knew those voices, or at least one of them. _Tsuzuki came, _Hisoka thought happily. He almost smiled in sheer happiness at the prospect of his partner finally arriving, but, with resolve, Hisoka walked quickly towards where the voice were heading, and he frowned when he turned down the wrong hallway, growling in annoyance.

Turning down the next hallway, Hisoka listened closely, following the voices carefully until he heard the sound of Tsuzuki entering a door; if the sounds of a creaking door were any kind of give away.

Hisoka turned down the hallway immediately, walking up to the door and peeking inside. Some man was lying on the floor, and Tsuzuki –his partner- was calling out that man's name, looking panicked.

Hisoka didn't understand the connection between that "Yuudai" person on the floor and his partner, but he did understand the man giving Tsuzuki warnings to run.

"Don't run," Hisoka whispered before he could stop himself and he saw Tsuzuki whip around wildly with multiple fuda spells in his grip. Hisoka stiffened when he felt that familiar cold enter his senses once more and he turned around with almost painful slowness.

His green eyes widened considerably when he saw snarling beasts behind him and Sen standing almost lazily behind them.

"When the guards told me you weren't in your room, I admit, I became a little scared," the man started saying with a dangerous calm around him. "However, I just knew you would want to seek out your mate, probably on an unconscious level."

Hisoka turned around again, whimpering when a hand caressed his cheek. "Let go," he whispered distantly, slapping the offending hand away with minimal force.

"You have been a very bad puppy," Sen continued, that hand going right back to torment the child beneath him. "Bad puppies need to be punished."

"Fuck you!" Hisoka yelled, hitting the man roughly across the face and running to his partner's side, a feeling of immense worry and helplessness coming over him. He wasn't used to this feeling, but when he was unfortunate enough to encounter such unpleasing emotions; it was usually directed towards Tsuzuki. One of the more famous times when these feelings surfaced was during Touda's fires and Hisoka had the biggest scare he had ever experienced (and Muraki is one scary son of a bitch).

Grabbing hold of Tsuzuki, he shook the larger body with fervor, begging for the man to awaken. "Come on Tsuzuki, wake up! Plea-!" His statement was cut off when a hand covered his mouth and that other arm wrapped around his waist in a death grip, hefting his lithe body over the broad shoulder. That hand around his mouth had been removed and Hisoka found himself far too stunned by that stunt to scream.

"You need to learn to cooperate puppy," Sen scolded, walking out of the room and leaving the servants to take care of the other two. As much as he loved his son, and he did, he had strict orders from the High Master to take care of the boy. Sighing he got into the elevator, finally setting his puppy down onto his own feet. Much to amusement, the boy wobbled, falling at the jerk the elevator gave off.

"Why am I so important to you? I'm certainly not that worthy for a once in while fuck," the boy spoke from the floor, his eyes covered. "Why am I not allowed being near Tsuzuki? What are you trying to do?"

"You ask many things puppy," Sen replied, reaching down and dragging the unresponsive body up. "I am not interested in you or your partner, my concern is my Yuudai."

"You keep saying that name!" Hisoka cried in frustration. "What does he have to do with me?"

Sen glanced carelessly at the lost and confused face before smirking. "Yuudai is my son; he was killed a long time ago. Due to his power though, he was completely obliterated and chose to shelter himself to gain his energy back. The body he preserved himself in was a human embryo, which would later be named Tsuzuki Asato. Yuudai was the demon side of your partner and the one who marked you as his mate."

"I don't even know him," Hisoka whispered, averting his gaze.

"Yuudai has been in control of your partner's body for some time now," Sen explained. "Such a complicated situation though, you are technically Tsuzuki-san and Yuudai's mate."

Hisoka was confused, oh so very confused, but he shook himself of that quickly enough, pulling himself out of Sen's grip and putting some distance between them. Although his shields were up and working again, the emotions still seeped through in such a closed space like the elevator.

"Why did he choose me?" Hisoka asked, despite himself.

"Because you looked tasty? I don't know, I'm not him," to Hisoka's surprise the demon general seemed truly annoyed with him. Hisoka scowled, feeling a strange sense of accomplishment before the elevator came to a halt, the sleek metal doors sliding open with ease. Sen strode forward, picking up the unresponsive boy on his way out. However, only a few seconds of shocked silence passed for the boy in his grip before Hisoka started punching and kicking with all his might.

"You know puppy, you were much easier to handle when you locked yourself in your mind," Sen grunted, wincing when a fist hit his chin pretty hard. "Rest now puppy, your usefulness has not come yet."

Hisoka would have yelled in outrage at that statement before a strange cloud floated over his senses and he knew no more.

---OOO---

**Present time**

"Are his bonds tight enough?"

"I don't know! They look sturdy to me though."

So many voices, they were giving him a headache.

"Well, tighten them; we don't know what powers a Shinigami has down here."

What were they talking about? Gods, it hurt so much to think.

"The High Master is coming here personally after he deals with that little man."

"The one EnMa sent? They must really want the kid back."

Kid? What kid? What was going on, and why did his head still hurt so much?

"Personally, I don't see what was so great about that brat; all he did was mumble to himself."

"You guarded his door?"

"Yeah, and let me tell you, when General Sen was raping that brat, it was pretty good. Apparently that kid went insane after that."

"That is _bizarre _for someone as great as Sen…taking a human boy?"

Human boy…Sen…he was so confused. Asato groaned, moving his body in a sluggish movement, halting all groans of pain from his aching bones when he felt every bit of his limbs bound. Opening sweltering red eyes, his gaze flicked across the large room with apprehension, straining experimentally at his bonds only to find them locked tight. A few chuckles reached his ears and he craned his neck to notice two demons smirking down on him.

"So the great Tsuzuki Asato is awake," one laughed, pressing down on Asato's gut.

"Yeah, thought the bastard would sleep forever!" The other smirked, leaning on the table Asato was strapped to.

"Do you know what's going to happen, Shinigami?" The first one asked and he mockingly traced Asato's tense jaw line. Asato snapped at the fingers, feeling satisfaction when the demon withdrew again.

"Let me guess," Asato started, taking on the bored tone. "I'm going to be sacrificed to some powerful demon that wants to take over Chijou and Meifu."

"Nah, we're going to suck you dry and give it to the next demon general to help him grow," the second demon said. "The little tyke is still developing in Yayoi's womb, so we want him out faster, to take the next apocalypse."

_The one now should have ended…_Asato thought, eyes flicking from one demon to the next. _What are they talking about…the next one?_

"Anyway, apparently they are going to store the child in that human kid's body so he can grow with a Shinigami's abilities," the other said.

"Little brat deserves it, he gave us trouble, got us demoted about two hours ago," the second added angrily, looking at his companion as if the demon would agree with him. Asato scowled when the other one seemed to get just as angry.

"Yeah and not only that but he seems to be Sen's little favorite now!"

"Who!" Asato yelled, breaking the two's squabbling.

"That kid –you know…" the demon trailed off, suddenly a very mad glint in his eyes as he turned to the captive Shinigami once more. "You know, you're partner."

"Kurosaki Hisoka," the other finished maliciously.

Asato whimpered pathetically, his mind flashing to his partner's frightened face before he had blacked out. Hisoka had looked worried for him, scared and confused as he whispered two helpless words.

"_Don't run" _Asato shut his eyes, those green orbs coming into his mind's vision, looking meek and helpless.

Then…Hisoka had gotten scared by something, the man had felt it before he blacked out. Asato opened his eyes, a strange sense of pain coming to him as the two demons in front of him laughed at his expressions (which he assumed was pained). He looked at the ceiling, his heart feeling tight as a presence (evil, he knew that, very evil) entered the room.

He blacked out.

---OOO---

Yuudai stopped just within the doorway, his body freezing up, and without the rough shove from his father he would stayed there. The High Master stood beside his once human side, gazing down at the prone form with nothing short of disinterest. Yuudai yelped when his father jarred one his many broken bones by dragging him forward, successfully drawing the High Master's cold eyes towards them. He smiled slowly, drawing the younger of the two demons closer to him.

"These bonds are meant to break down any foreign barriers that are blocking life energy," the High Master's voice always chilled Yuudai and it seemed that had not changed when the man spoke. "However, it seems they are not working, and you, Yuudai, are responsible."

Yuudai could hear the threat clearly and his mind was telling him to just break down the barriers for Asato, knowing it would spare his life. However, that annoying good part of him, one he had picked up being within Asato, was almost begging that he lie and not do anything. Yuudai chewed on his lip, ignoring the pain that shot through him when the fangs tore through the soft skin. Shaking his to himself he looked the High Master in the eye, forcing himself to remain calm and collected.

"I can't, the way I constructed it requires him to break it (1)," Yuudai lied, knowing full well that he could break that barrier around his companion's energy easily.

The High Master leaned down, drawing the fallen demon into his arms. "Releasing that barrier will give you what you most desire," he whispered in the stiff demon's ear. "Release it and you won't have to worry about competition."

"I-I can't, he has to," Yuudai persisted, wondering at this point why he was still lying. With a flick of the wrist, the High Master could have him destroyed, soul and body.

"Are you truly willing to give up on your mate?" The High Master whispered in his ear again.

Yuudai couldn't respond at first, his eyes shadowed over by his long bangs. "If it means happiness for him, then yes," he responded. "Even if means handing him over to Asato. I'm releasing my hold over him."

"You are foolish," the High Master hissed, fisting a hand in the demon's hair, dragging him over to the table forcefully. "Release the barrier around him scum and I will spare your little mortal mate."

"Shinigami actually, he's kind of dead," oh yeah, Yuudai had a death wish, even if he technically wasn't alive. The High Master suddenly laughed, the action small at first before growing louder and louder and before long, even Sen was taking steps back at how maniacal it sounded. Yuudai shivered, ignoring the feeling of disaster that was coming across him.

"Fine Yuudai, you win, I won't ask you anymore," he said, hand gripping the raven black hair tighter.

_Something's wr-! _He couldn't even finish that thought before something clicked within him, like a key unlocking a door, and his energy was suddenly pouring out of him in waves, exactly how Hisoka's was after he had been attacked by that demon. The tendrils of his darkness were whipping wildly around them and for a moment they were directionless before they all dived right into Asato's unconscious form.

Yuudai could feel it, his body was feeling light and he had the feeling he was being dragged to somewhere familiar.

_I'm being drawn back…into Asato…so we'll be one again…_

His eyes slowly seeped into a blank stare and his body collapsed to the ground, only to disappear soon after. Sen jerked forward, alarmed, but stopped when an arm flew out to stop any further movements. The High Master was gazing serenely at Asato again, like he was when they first entered. Sen could feel it suddenly though, the abrupt energy changes.

The barrier had been lifted.

"Summon Yayoi and the shell," the High Master whispered, his clawed hand caressing Asato's smooth face once more. "It is time."

Sen nodded hesitantly, making his way out of the room quickly. However he stopped when his name was called.

"Send someone to clean up the negotiator, I don't want his remains staining my carpet," the High Master said, still locked in that stare. Sen nodded again, leaving without further delay.

---OOO---

"Kane has failed?"

"His soul has been destroyed sir, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, he was of no importance, however…his mission was."

"EnMa-sama, please understand, our forces have almost wiped out the demons, once we are done, we can send someone to forcibly retrieve the boy."

"…and Tsuzuki Asato?"

No answer.

"Is he destroyed?"

"An energy spike sir. His aura is out of control, we felt it just now. We think **He **may be planning something."

Dark eyes shut, a shaky hand going to caress its own scalp.

"And Hisoka?"

"His aura has disappeared a second ago…we fear the worst."

No answer.

"Then he is dead?"

"…Yes."

"And Asato, what of Asato?"

"His energy is out of control, but…it is drained now."

The next few minutes were nothing short of painful.

"Then they were both destroyed?"

No answer.

"WERE THEY DESTORYED?"

"…Yes sir, they are gone."

"You are…dismissed then. Be careful, it is dangerous right now."

"Sir?"

No answer.

---OOO---

It was strangely silent in Meifu, all of the Shinigami left a long time ago. The only person remaining in the halls of the ministry was one Shinigami by the name of Watari Yutaka. This was only the case because he had been forced to stay behind, getting up from his notes only time to time to heal the Shinigami that come stumbling in through his door.

Watari sighed, adjusting his microscope again to see and write down in his notes. He grumbled something about 'stupid skin tissues' and continued looking through the eyepiece of his microscope. He sifted through the stack of papers beside him again and gasped in delight, taking out one of the many papers from the large stack. Just when he was about to go over it, the microwave dinged merrily to him, drawing his attention.

Getting up from his chair he walked over to the microwave, opening the door and taking out the substance with care. 003 clapped her wings together happily, chirping her appraise to the scientist as he went back over to the table and looked at it carefully. "Well, 003, it looks like I know the demon who has bound poor bon," Watari sighed, looking a little grim, but at all forlorn and depressed. The little owl only cocked her head to the side, confused at his mild behavior.

"Serinium Yuudai," Watari murmured, shaking his head slightly.

003 still looked confused.

"Yuudai," Watari murmured again. "Also known as Tsuzuki Asato, which means his demon side, had been in control the whole time."

---OOO---

Hisoka slammed his fists against the mirror, screaming at the top of his lungs as a demon child was cut out of some woman's womb, crying and screaming as it was born into the underworld. He could hear them praising the strength of the child as a powerful demon stepped forth, cradling the child and bringing it near Hisoka's body.

"Let me out!" He screamed again, throwing his weight against the surface of the mirror. However, he tumbled to the ground from the force and lay on the ground, hitting his fist on the see through floor over and over again.

He could hear them celebrating outside of his prison as the child disappeared within his own body, his wide green eyes flickering to the unmoving form of his partner. He shut his eyes against the images, watching as his mind replayed his partner's writhing form over and over again.

Now he was unmoving, his life energy stolen and placed within that demon child. Tears dripped onto the floor, Hisoka not even bothering to wipe them away as he wailed, not caring if he was breaking down. His partner, his friend, his _family_…his mate, was gone. Everything that they had worked towards was crumbling, breaking into tiny fragments that were too small to pick up and put together again.

A tap at the wall of his prison brought him back and with detached awareness he turned to look at the person. Sen reached forward, wrapping his hand around the boy's slim wrist, dragging him out of his mirror prison. Hisoka looked on with detached confusion, led over to where his body lay.

"We're not done puppy," Sen whispered into his ear and in the back of Hisoka's mind he noted that he was see through, like a ghost. He almost chuckled at how random that seemed to be.

"Place his soul back in his body gently," was the cold command from seemingly far away.

"Okay then, see you in a decade or so puppy," Sen whispered.

Hisoka looked confused at first but when he felt the familiar prison of his own body surrounding him, he relaxed, choosing to ignore the cramped space. Looking over his green eyes reflected fear as he took in the demon baby laying only an arm length away from him. Without even knowing, he reached forward, taking the child into his arms with care.

"At least I'm not alone," he whispered as the child began to cry.

---**TBC**---

WhiteWolf's Notes:

– Yuudai once said that Asato could not get free from his mental prison because he was so guilty of living. He was referring to the kekkai that stopped Asato from taking over their body, and he was lying to the High Master saying that was how the kekkai would be broken. The kekkai around Asato's energy could be removed by Yuudai.

(?) – Okay, so we know that Tsuzuki is like a "demon" in the manga and Konoe is really the only one that knows of this (now Hisoka has at least a clue) and supposedly no one else does. Well, in this story, it makes more sense that Watari had been at least a little clued in. It isn't accurate to the manga, but, just go with it.

Additional Notes:

Told you it would be shorter than normal, but next chapter is going to be short as well and it is going to be _weird. _I haven't started writing it yet, but you can't skip that chapter, so pay close attention to that one. Anyway, did you know I can't write the word 'cloud' without thinking of my favorite spiky haired hero? (snickers) I love Cloud so much that I wish I owned him. Sadly I don't, seeing as how he isn't having a three way with Zack and Sephiroth. (cries) Boo Hoo, I'm so miserable. Anyway, see you next time!

Dictionary:

**Yuu: **(name) Superior, gentle

Correct me is you find a mistake!

**Next chapter: **Years have passed and everything is distorted from what it used to be. Chijou is still recovering, the Shinigami still mourn the loss of Hisoka and Tsuzuki, and Yuudai, within Asato, tries to get freedom for everyone. The demon child has also grown, but he is not what the High Master wanted.

"_Hisoka look at this, what is this?" A small child asked, pointing towards a peeking light._

"_Don't bother Yuu, freedom is untouchable," Hisoka sighed._


	7. Mystery

**Title: **Demon Obsession  
**Author: **WhiteWolfCub  
**Genre: **Horror/Romance  
**Category: **Yami no Matsuei  
**Warnings: **Slash between Tsuzuki/Hisoka, one-sided Muraki/Hisoka, Muraki/Tsuzuki, and Tatsumi/Watari.  
**Summary: **Tsuzuki's demon side has surfaced and he wants nothing more than to return to hell. Not without a mate, and he will do anything to bind Hisoka to him for eternity, willing or not.

**Notes: **Unfortunately, I have no excuses to make for such a long update, simply because I have been so lazy lately. However, you can thank **Chrono21** for getting me off my butt and working on this next chapter. Oh, and I suppose I should update some of my other stuff while I am at it too…just to keep myself going for a while. Ugh, but be warned I have been in a slump lately, so I hope this chapter makes up for everything.

Gaspeth! On with the story!

---Chapter Seven---

'_Two souls within a single shell is virtually impossible, as the different energies of the souls literally rip the shell apart from the inside out, until it fails. This, however, can be fixed' _Sen read. _'If one soul is incredibly weak, while the other is dominant and strong, the strong can rule the body without any interference from the weaker. Another way is to pass an outside energy source into the body, fueling it and giving it enough power to sustain itself with two souls. The energy required for such a maneuver, however, would have to be from the dead. Energy from a demon source is virtually useless.'_

With that, he shut the book lightly, setting the worn piece of literature on the table, sighing and rubbing his temple. Ten years had passed, ten years since they had performed the transfer of souls and energy. It was still hard to believe, but they had done it, and nothing went wrong. Not even the human he chased down here, ten years ago, had made a move. Drumming his fingers against the hard oak, Sen glanced over at the sleeping boy on the bed, watching him shift in sleep.

Kurosaki Hisoka, the human boy used to house the next demon lord, worked perfectly. The High Master had been tense, almost unreasonably so, but it turned out to be just right. The boy's body had accepted the outside energy almost greedily, and the child's soul fit perfectly along with the boy's own. Without the original soul, the body wouldn't be functional, and reject any other, eventually decaying. To use puppy as the shell was perfect, seeing as the boy did not know how to show affection or love. Unloved, hurt, angry, lonely, and scared were very good qualities that the boy possessed. This would, without a doubt, turn the boy into a source of untouchable comfort, and the child buried inside would become just as bitter and hateful.

It was only recently that the child had showed any sort of activity. The High Master had been pleased, and had been a little easy to be around since.

Unfortunately, the boy had locked himself away, and now, ten years later had yet to resurface. Sen couldn't figure it out, but the body would move on its own, like it had the soul controlling it. When he had brought this up, the High Master only laughed and explained that it was the boy's empathy fueling it. Wherever it felt emotions, it would go. Sen thought this made sense, considering the child stuck to him like glue most of the time.

He had been expressing himself a lot since he lost his son for the second time.

Looking up again, he saw that Hisoka was looking at him, those blank pools of emerald staring unblinkingly at him. He had to remind himself that the child was only exploring his emotions and it was the only source in a good radius for feelings, but he couldn't shake himself from the feeling that it was actually puppy observing him…

---OOO---

Something is pulling me…

Something…something is calling me…something _has _been calling me for a long time. I'm sorry, but I can't move.

I can't answer you, whoever you are…

…Please, stop, stop calling to me. It hurts, it hurts so badly. Stop it!

…

Hello?

I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you, I swear.

Your name is Kurosaki Hisoka…who's that?

Who am I you ask?

…I…have no clue.

---OOO---

"Dammit!" Hisoka yelled, slamming his fist against the blackened ground (or what he assumed was the ground). The child across from him jumped, alarmed by his sudden outburst. Deep yellow orbs peered at the eternal teen curiously, almost judging if he was safe or not, before making his way over to him.

"Soka, what's wrong?" The child asked, sitting down on the ground in front of his elder brother, or what he had always assumed was his big brother. The angered teen looked at the young boy before closing his eyes, shaking his head, offering a rare smile (no matter how miniscule they were).

"Yuu-kun, I'm sorry…I just got frustrated," he answered calmly, although the irritation in his voice was still strong. Yuu figured it wasn't towards him, so he continued his questions.

"Were you talking to that man again?" He asked. His brother only blinked, looking at him as if he had never seen anything like him.

"How did you know I was talking to someone?" Hisoka asked, suspicious. Yuu smiled happily, his pointed little ears wriggling happily.

"I hear it," he said proudly. "You have talked to him for a long time, but he has never answered."

"Yeah, but…he doesn't remember anything," Hisoka said, unconsciously drawing the child closer. "It is so frustrating, and only two years ago did I find that I could actually talk to him mentally. I thought he was dead you see…"

"Why would you think that?" Yuu asked, climbing into his brother's lap, and resting there happily.

"Because, his life energy, everything, was stolen from him," Hisoka kept the details to himself, resting his head on top of the child's. "I didn't think…but, he is, he is alive, only he can't remember who he is."

"Does Tsuzuki-san know he is in here?" Yuu asked. Hisoka blinked at him curiously before shaking his head.

"No, what you're feeling is Tsuzuki's energy inside of us-me," Hisoka cursed, reminding himself for the umpteenth time that Yuu was not apart of him. After so long, Hisoka thought it second nature now to assume the little one was him too. Yuu however, either didn't seem to notice the slip or just didn't care because he continued on.

"Wait, if Tsuzuki-san's energy is in here with us, who were you talking to?" He looked as if he had just discovered a flaw in some computer program. Hisoka blinked again, for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Yuu was full of surprises.

"Um…" truthfully Hisoka had no clue, and now that he thought about it, it made no sense to him what-so-ever.

"You were talking to someone else!" Yuu declared happily, clambering around so he was facing his elder brother. "Don't lie Soka, I felt it!"

"Yuu, what the hell are you talking about?" Hisoka really didn't mean to come off testy, but when he had finally reached contact with the one person he wanted to hear from, he did not want to hear he was communicating with someone else. However, looking at Yuu, he had the feeling that the child was not about to give up on his theory, but instead, looked beyond ready to declare what he thought. Hisoka mentally prepared himself _not _to smack him upside the head.

"He had different energy, he was all…demon," the child finished lamely, tapping his chin in thought. "I felt it once, when I was really, really, really little…I don't think I was even born yet…"

Hisoka didn't even comment on how that wasn't even possible, but demons were different, maybe it was possible for them to be aware and even remember from since their time as a baby, maybe even beyond. Hisoka jumped a bit as he felt a small hand touch his cheek, Yuu's face inches from his own.

"I remember it, the same as that purple eyed guy," Yuu said softly.

"You mean Tsuzuki?" Hisoka asked, confused.

Yuu only shook his head. "No you dummy, that scary one."

"Oh, you mean Serinium Sen," Hisoka clarified, and much to his displeasure, Yuu nodded the affirmative. He sat back against a hard surface (figuring it was the wall) and sighed in frustration.

"_Yuudai is my son; he was killed a long time ago. Due to his power though, he wasn't completely obliterated and chose to shelter himself to gain his energy back. The body he preserved himself in was a human embryo, which would later be named Tsuzuki Asato. Yuudai was the demon side of your partner and the one who marked you as his mate."_

He remembered that, he definitely remembered Sen telling him that. Hisoka didn't even believe him at the time…but if what the man said was true, then he had finally gotten in contact with Yuudai, the demon half, not Asato. Chewing on his bottom lip nervously, Hisoka set the child down, standing up and walking into the very middle of the only light source. He felt it, Asato's energy was all around him, and filling his body with the what it needed to house two souls.

They used Asato's life force to fuel him, not his demon half.

_They had been two beings for a while _Hisoka thought, _Sen had even said so, and I saw him in that room a long time ago, unconscious before I was brought away. I was so close, so fucking close to Asato at that time…dammit._

It was so hopeless; it was from the very beginning.

---OOO---

"I have recently heard there was a spike in energy from that demon, the one named Yuudai? He is the other part to Tsuzuki-san, if I remember correctly," EnMa had no interest in what the person had said to him, but maybe, if Tsuzuki was alive, than Hisoka was as well. It had been a harsh blow for him, to lose that child.

"Yes, but we have yet to pick up on Tsuzuki-san's energy, we believe that part of him is actually dead," the informant said.

_The demon is alive, but the human is dead _EnMa thought sullenly. It was a shame actually, to lose that Shinigami so soon, when his sentence hadn't even been close to being served. It irritated EnMa actually, to know that he had lost to the likes of Lucifer and his merry band of misfits.

"You may leave," he said after a long while. The informant bowed, closing the door behind her, leaving the room dark and cold. He didn't mind really, he liked his solitude. EnMa chewed on his finger, ignoring the burning from the abused tissue. His deep, black eyes closed, if only for a moment, to open again in alarm.

He felt it, he finally felt it!

Kurosaki was alive…

---OOO---

"Be a good boy Yuu, and stay here, I'll be back as soon as I can," Hisoka said, kneeling in front of the demonic child and patting his head. Yuu was being cooperative for the moment, in which Hisoka was thankful for, but he had no time to lose. Standing up again, he went to that single beam and calmed himself down, reconnecting to his body again. It had been so long, it really had, but he could do it.

His arms were slowly fading away as he got control of the limbs and soon the rest of his body followed, ignoring the surprised gasp that emitted from behind him.

Opening green eyes he searched the room carefully, noting that it was dark, unusually so if it was day time. He would never be able to get used to Hell actually having a day time and night time. Rubbing his eyes slowly he sat up, flexing all of his limbs and muscles carefully.

It almost seemed like a dream, being in that place, but he definitely felt Yuu's presence from within him. Clutching at his heart, Hisoka got out of bed, walking over and out of the door and into the hallway. Yes, he remembered this place; it looked as if they had never changed his room. Shivering, he walked forward, amazed that there was no one around. It made sense to him though, in a way, he is presumed practically lifeless. Why guard a doll?

Hisoka shook his head at the thought and continued forward, remembering to act as if he wasn't there when someone passed. It worked every time, and they didn't even glance at him, as if they had seen him like that before. Making his slow way down the stairs, Hisoka was amazed that his body seemed to be leading him on instinct alone.

"_Tsuzuki? Yuudai? Can you hear me?" _It was feeble to try and get either of them to speak, but he had to try something. If Tsuzuki was indeed gone, then his only hope lay with Yuudai, the demon half. Hisoka shivered, that demon was still the one who marked him, and it had been a long time, but it was like a smack to the face. He belonged to someone, like a toy, and it just hurt worse to know that it was half Tsuzuki as well.

"_**You again?" **_Finally! A response!

"_Do you know who you are? Do you recall anything like your name?" _He asked.

"_**I'm definitely a boy, if that helps," **_he responded. Hisoka almost slapped his forehead in frustration.

"_I already know that," _he answered mildly. _"Do you know what your name is?"_

"_**Do you know?" **_

Hisoka found it odd that he would ask that in return, but that only meant that Yuudai had no clue who he was. It hurt, to think that his partner probably didn't exist anymore. Hisoka shook his head, he had to get Yuudai to remember, and then maybe he could figure a way to reverse this.

"_Is your name Yuudai?" _Hisoka asked. His feet were walking again, down a separate hallway this time.

"_**I don't know, but I remember someone named Asato, I used to insult him a lot."**_

"_Yuudai, that is your name…you are definitely Yuudai." _It hurt…it hurt so much to actually say that. More than anything in the world, Hisoka wished it to be Tsuzuki instead.

"_**Well, I'm glad you know something, but sitting in this room is getting a little old, and you sound hot."**_

"_For someone who just woke up after ten years and was lost and scared, you sure recover quickly." _

"_**Geez, chill, it was a joke!"**_

"_Dirty old pervert!"_

"_**Whoa, whoa now, no need to get hostile. Maybe though, you could explain this pull I'm feeling."**_

"_Pull?"_

"_**It definitely connects to someone, I'm positive, but this is so strange. This connection I'm feeling is getting closer and closer to me…almost as if, the person is entering the room…"**_

"Someone like me?" Hisoka asked, opening the door with a simple push. Yuudai was sitting on a stone table, rubbing his head as if he was snapping himself out of a good sleep. The man looked up when he entered, and immediately, a smile came up onto his face, as if he had known Hisoka the whole time.

"Yeah," he said, jumping down onto the ground. "Someone exactly like you."

"This is the first time I have properly met you," Hisoka greeted, holding out his hand. The demon in front of him nodded, taking the hand and shaking it, his own clawed appendage keeping a firm grip. Releasing the hold he gently pushed aside Hisoka's collar, revealing the demonic mark.

"I feel it, that mark," Yuudai said. "I created it."

Hisoka blinked at the emotions filling him; uncertain, but gradually becoming confident. Yuudai nodded suddenly, his eyes filled with a sudden hate.

"I remember everything; marking you, separating from Asato, trying to get you back, being sealed back inside again, and preserving my energy and soul before Asato was destroyed," Yuudai sounded bitter, but almost guiltily happy. Hisoka had an idea why too, though he didn't comment on it. "Listen, Hisoka-chan, Tsuzuki's energy is within you, his life energy fueling your current form. If I can separate my body again, I might be able to get Asato's energy back into his own," Yuudai said determined.

Hisoka's eyes immediately lit up, and a shy smile crossed his features. He was so very relieved, he couldn't even describe it. However, it faded when Yuudai continued.

"The two souls in your body will crush your form, but since yours is definitely stronger, the other soul will be destroyed, so that shouldn't be a prob-."

"No!" Hisoka cut him off, leaving the young demon to blink at him, confused. "Y-you can't kill Yuu, I won't allow it!"

"Yuu? Are you saying you named that thing?" Yuudai was confused, oh very much so.

"That _thing_, as you so rudely put it, is a child, and I can't let you destroy him," Hisoka snarled, covering his heart with his hand again. "I practically raised him; in fact I did, so you can not say that you will be destroying him."

Yuudai remained silent, looking at Hisoka as if he had never seen anything like him. He flexed his fingers unconsciously, but eventually nodded.

"Then we need to find that child's body, and then run back to Meifu, where we will be safe," he finally responded. Hisoka slumped in relief, taking Yuudai's hand gently in his.

"Thank you, so much, I know this must hurt you," he whispered.

Yuudai only paused, and for the longest moment, studied the boy in front of him. His deep violet eyes finally slipped closed, and a clawed hand reached out and took Hisoka's hand off of his own. "You've become far too kind, Hisoka-chan. You aren't anything like you were back then," his tone was carefree but there was a definite regretful tone. Hisoka needn't be an empath to know that these changes weren't being taken lightly for the demon.

"Yeah well," Hisoka sighed. "You aren't exactly the uncaring one you used to be."

Yuudai paused before letting out an airy chuckle. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

They sat in silence for a long time, each reveling in the changes everything has gone through. Hisoka finally shook the demon beside him. "Where would Yuu's body be kept?" He asked.

Yuudai snorted, shrugging his shoulders. "The plan was to allow him to grow up inside of you, making the process faster than what it normally would have been since he is receiving a human's energy," he explained. "Humans grow faster than the average high class demon, so I suppose, if the boy is around ten now…then it worked. However, the body would have decayed immediately once the soul was placed inside yours. This would require another body to be made…"

Yuudai seemed to pause, and suddenly his eyes widened. "Another body needs to be made, of course!" His words were careful, but eventually the excitement and accomplishment in his eyes met his tone of voice. He turned to the eternal teenager next to him, and got down from the stone table.

"What-Hold on, where are we going?" Hisoka asked as he was led out. Yuudai only waved his finger, and Hisoka puffed his cheeks, miffed.

He at least deserved an answer.

---OOO---

"He left on his own?" Sen was confused, but when the servant bowed and pointed in the direction puppy had walked off, his confusion was turned into understanding. His pup had walked off to see his partner's corpse again, for what was the millionth time in that past decade. Sen really couldn't understand this activity, since a dead man could not emit emotions. Besides, going form the High Masters reasoning, the boy should be following someone who is emitting a lot of emotions.

Was someone else visiting that tomb? Was someone visiting that place with strong emotions? Sen shook himself of the thought and folded his arms in displeasure, continuing down the hall. No one was allowed inside the tomb except puppy, direct orders from the High Master. Not a single demon or damned human went against the High Master, so an intruder was out of the question.

It was purely instinct then, that the boy was going down there. Tsuzuki Asato was the only source of comfort for the child when Hisoka had first come and stayed in Meifu, so it only made sense to automatically go to him. Sen had watched his puppy stand for hours on end beside the man at one time before he grew bored of observing and left. However, never had the child snuck off like this in the middle of night just to see the man, and it made Sen a little suspicious.

The boy was definitely watching him last night.

Sen stopped, shaking his head. No, puppy was locked inside that mind of his for good, if only to escape what happened ten years ago…among other things as well. He tapped his chin, deep in thought, before a hand was placed on his shoulder, alerting him to another's presence.

"Ren," he greeted, almost on instinct.

"What ails you master?" Ren asked, stepping around him so they could be in front of each other.

"Nothing at all," Sen responded, shaking his head. "I'm searching for puppy."

"I saw the boy head down to the tomb, as per usual," Ren answered back, almost proudly to know the solution. "He seemed different this time, though."

Sen gazed at him harshly. "Different?"

"Yes, you know, more aware than he has been," Ren didn't seem to be bothered by this new fact, but it certainly unsettled Sen, who knew what the child was capable of if lost sight of. The boy was slippery and Sen was to bet that he had finally woken up.

"Come, Ren, we are to follow," he barked, striding down the hallway, Ren at his heels.

---OOO---

"Where are we going?" Hisoka asked, stumbling along behind the demon grasping and pulling at his hand. He was confused, had been since Yuudai suddenly exclaimed something silly and bounded off, making sure to drag him along.

"We are going to see the doll maker," Yuudai said. "I know his daughter, pretty little thing. Anyway, if they are indeed in charge of making that shell for the child, then she will give it to us in no time."

"You seem confident," Hisoka snapped, a little irritated. Yuu was restless inside of him, and Hisoka didn't want to leave the child for a long period of time. However, it seemed he had no choice, and, muttering a quick apologizing, continued to stumble after the hyper active demon.

"That girl was to be my bride, a long time ago," Yuudai explained. "We were best friends you see, so it made perfect sense. Turns out she had fallen in love with the blacksmith down the road from her home. I figured she would be happier with him, so I gave up on her. She still loves me though, just in a sisterly way."

"That whole back story wasn't needed you know," Hisoka said mildly. Yuudai only turned to look at him again, a smirk on his face.

"That's the Hisoka-chan I know and love," he said.

"Yeah, yeah shut up," Hisoka snapped, stumbling _again _as Yuudai ran out of the front gates and into the courtyard.

---OOO---

"Wah! Muraki-san are you sure you want to?" A young girl inquired, standing up from her place on the floor to sit with the man in white on the floor. Ten years ago this man had stumbled into her home, looking like he had gotten beaten up by a bus. He was kind, always had a smile ready for her, but there was an evil in him that she couldn't just disregard. Ever since he arrived she had been on the alert, but now, a decade later, he hadn't done anything more than her laundry. So when the kind man said he wanted to go to the great fortress where the High Master resided, she was appropriately worried.

"I'm pretty sure they think I'm dead," he said, eating his crackers slowly. "Don't be worried Yami-chan, I'll come back by tomorrow night."

Yami puffed her cheeks, clearly unhappy with the answer, but her argument fell short when her husband walked in, wiping sweat off his forehead.

"Stop bothering him Yami and come help me," he chided lightly. "If he wants to get himself killed, let him."

"Thanks for your concern," Muraki responded dryly.

"No problem, but could you get dinner started Muraki-kun?" The demon asked, ushering his wife in the back room, where she was still spouting protests.

"I suppose," Muraki agreed, standing up and making his way down the hall, where the kitchen was located. It was his job to cook and clean, while the two demon love birds made their little toys and gadgets. In fact, he had inquired about their most recent project to Yami, but she only smiled and shook her head, telling him lightly that it was a secret. Muraki didn't have to be a genius to figure it was an order from up top.

That was why he had to make a move now, when activity was just starting up again. It had been bugging him for a while, considering he had left his fiancé and life behind to hide out in Hell, but it was technically now or never. He opened the door softly and made his way to the stove, taking out all the utensils and ingredients, before putting a pot onto the stove.

Sairus and Yami had been together a long time; much, much longer before he arrived, but Sairus was still very wary around him.

Muraki sighed, shrugging his shoulders and continuing to slice the fruits.

It wasn't until he heard the front door open that he stopped all of his thoughts and look towards the hallway. Voices, two of them, but one was louder than the other.

"Oi! Yami, Sairus you here?"

Muraki shrugged, figuring they would answer to their own visitors until the second person spoke.

"Yuudai, maybe they aren't here, we should go."

Yuudai, Sen's child. So he was alive after all. Muraki turned towards the hallway again, trying to place that second voice. That soft but incredibly cold voice, one that belonged to a mere child…

Muraki smiled suddenly, his brain finally putting that voice to a face.

It was Bouya, so he was alive as well.

Setting the orange down and taking the pot off of the burner, Muraki stepped out into the hallway, walking towards the duo with a slow, measured pace. Surely Bouya must have felt him by now. However, as he came to the main room he saw the young demon holding onto the boy, looking around the house carefully. It wasn't until his eyes met his form that he stopped.

"My, my, if it isn't fathers little slave," Yuudai was immediately on the offensive, trying to shield Hisoka as much as he could.

Muraki smirked. "Turns out working for him wasn't my thing, I decided to come and live here."

"You just happen to stop by at the doll makers place? How strange," Yuudai countered, eyeing the white demon with distaste. For the life of he could not remember this mans name, even though he has definitely fought with his before. Shifting himself in front of Hisoka again, he was prepared for the inevitable comeback, until the door opposite him opened.

"Yuudai is that really you?" A voice asked, the form of the person following. He smiled warmly at the sight of Yami, and gave her a big hug as she came running at him.

"Calm down little firecracker, how have you been?" He asked, ignoring Hisoka's confusion and strange silence from behind him.

"Nothing much, nothing much," she sighed happily, looking over his shoulder to see Hisoka standing there, unknowingly making his fidget.

"Who's this?" She asked pleasantly, though her black eyes had come to rest on his heart. Hisoka shifted again, this time noticeably.

"Ah, uh yes! This is Hisoka-chan, my mate," Yuudai said nervously, going to usher him out form behind him. "Hisoka-chan, this is Yami-chan, and her husband Sairus-kun should be around here somewhere."

"I'm happy you found someone," she smiled, holding out her hand for him to shake. "As you heard, my name is Yami, nice to meet you."

Hisoka hesitated, looking at the hand as if it were foreign, before gently grasping it, swallowing down the wave of unguarded emotions as he did. This woman was suspicious of him, and judging by her certainty, knew exactly who he was. Hisoka coughed, shifting behind Yuudai once more, hoping the older demon would get the hint. Luckily for him, the woman seemed to understand his discomfort, as her attentions went to Yuudai again.

"I'm starting to understand that you're here on business?" She asked, almost a little playfully. Hisoka wondered briefly if they have gone through this before.

"I'm here to inquire about the project," Yuudai was bullshitting the all knowing smirk, but he was wording his questions right to get an answer. Hisoka guessed he must have had some sort of practice.

"The doll is done, has been for eight years now," she informed. "We have fueled it with all the right energy sources and it can now function with a soul…is that why the boy is here?"

"Yes, the child, Yuu, is ready for his body," Yuudai explained.

"Once the child is placed inside the doll, the soul will mold the body to shape what it should look like: age, hair, eyes, body type and so on and so forth," Yami explained, leading them to the back, but Hisoka couldn't help shake the feeling that her eyes were focused only on him when she said this.

"You always do so well," Yuudai complimented.

"Oh I know," she smirked back at him, stopping in front of what looked like a large refrigerator. "The doll should be readily preserved…"

Slipping on a pair of gloves, Yami reached out and grabbed what looked like just a bunch of carefully put together parts. Setting it on the table behind her none of them noticed Muraki entering the room, watching as he leaned against a wall. Hisoka himself side stepped around the other side of the table at the beckoning of the man sitting there, quite cautious and alert.

"How long have you two been connected?" The man asked to Hisoka.

"Ten years," was the quick response.

"Okay then," he smiled kindly, patting his blonde hair and holding onto his hand. "I want you to squeeze my hand as hard as you can alright?"

"Yes," Hisoka responded, as quickly as the last one. It was a slow build up at first, like the man was just pulling something uncomfortable out of his heart, but the pressure soon grew until he was yanking. Hisoka shut his eyes tightly against the pain; unconsciously squeezing the very life out of the strange demon's clawed hand. His breathing was becoming far more frantic.

"_It hurts Soka."_

"Yuu let go," he whispered, not realizing he had spoken out loud. Yuudai placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, gently squeezing it.

"_Are you sure?"_

He briefly nodded, making a small sound in his throat, as if confirming something no one else could hear.

"_Okay…"_

The separation was fast, so much so that the eternal teen stumbled back a bit from the recoil. Yuudai caught him cleanly as he watched Sairus place the soul within the body quickly, before it began to dissipate. Silence, everything was still, before the distinct cracking of bones was heard and skin was slowly molding itself around the doll like body.

Hisoka watched, morbidly fascinated, until it all stopped, not a thing moving.

"He's not breathing," Yami whispered to Sairus, who went over to the doll, checking to see if he was breathing.

"He's breathing," Sairus announced. A little movement of the shoulders and arms before crisp yellow eyes opened slowly.

"Big brother," Yuu whispered.

---**TBC**---

Additional Notes:

Shorter than normal, I'm so sorry, but this chapter was meant to fill in blanks. Now, we have two more to go and then this story will be done. By the way, sorry for the really long wait you guys had to suffer through, it was bad I know. (Laugh) Thank you so much, **Chrono21** for getting me in gear and getting my butt moving. Like I told you though, it would be out by the weekend.

Sorry all you Tsuzuki fans, but the next chapter will be his. (-.-)

**Next chapter: **Asato is revived and Hisoka finds out the answer to just what had been bothering him; he was in love, also the daring escape from Hell. (dundundun!)


	8. All Was Well

**Title: **Demon Obsession  
**Author: **WhiteWolfCub  
**Genre: **Horror/Romance  
**Category: **Yami no Matsuei  
**Warnings: **Slash between Tsuzuki/Hisoka, one-sided Muraki/Hisoka, Muraki/Tsuzuki, and Tatsumi/Watari, OC's.  
**Summary: **Tsuzuki's demon side has surfaced and he wants nothing more than to return to hell. Not without a mate, and he will do anything to bind Hisoka to him for eternity, willing or not.

**Notes: **w00t! Chapter eight! This of course means I am not as dead as previously thought by everyone. Anyway, I have no outline for this chapter, so I'm just gonna wing it! This will be an adventure for all of us! This is the last chapter by the way, so I hope you all enjoy it. Everyone who put this on the alert or favorite list, and never reviewed, should do that at the end of this one! It makes me happy. By the way, a lot of people die at the end of this chapter.

Gaspeth! On with the story!

---Chapter Eight---

"Big brother," Yuu whispered, a small hand reaching out. The scene would have been rather adorable, if the child in question didn't look so pained and worn out. Hisoka hesitated, but eventually reached his own hand out and grasped the boy's own, feeling immediate warmth flowing into him.

_These emotions, _Hisoka thought. _These emotions are my own._

"So that is the next demon king," Muraki said from the doorway, stepping up to take a good look. "Not very impressive, if I may comment."

"Get the fuck out of here," Yuudai hissed, purple eyes glaring fiercely. "You'll just ruin everything."

Muraki glanced at him, completely unaffected, but turned his gaze to Yami instead. "And? For your services, what will you be asking?" He said. She only looked to her husband, eyes imploring.

Hisoka was aware that they were all talking to one another -some more harshly than others- but he didn't care. Yuu was trying to get up off the workbench and back into Hisoka's arms, where the young Shinigami cradled him gently. After spending a decade in the presence of only the young demon child, Hisoka had built a rather loving attachment to him. He had no idea how to love, and had been uncertain when the boy was growing up, but apparently, he did just fine. Hisoka gave a shadow of a smile to Yuu, who grinned widely right back at him, fisting the folds of Hisoka's yukata in his new fingers.

Yuu wiped shining black out of his eyes, and immediately felt the difference between having a soul like body, and a physical one. It was heavier, that was for sure, because he had more than enough trouble trying to lift even an arm or his head. Growing increasingly weary -that separation taking a bit out of him too, Yuu set his head down against his elder brother's chest, immediately hearing a peculiar thumping sound. Although unfamiliar, it was soothing to the child, and his yellow eyes slipped, closing against the familiar warmth of his Hisoka.

"Yuu, don't fall asleep now alright, that's one more person we have to get," Hisoka's soft voice interrupted his near slumber, and he glanced up again. It was the first time the young demon noticed how drained his brother looked. He could hear voices getting louder in the background, but it was fuzzy, him hearing only that strange thumping sound and his brothers breathing. Yuu frowned slightly. They were going to be getting another? He already didn't like the foul mouthed, mean, purple eyed man, so who else could they possibly add to the load?

Yuu suddenly felt a rather unfamiliar emotion, and judging how Hisoka's face suddenly shifted to worry, he felt it too. Were they emotionally connected from sharing one body for so long? The empath looked down at the small boy in his arms, his brow furrowing in what could have been concern.

"Jealousy is a dangerous emotion Yuu," Hisoka whispered to him, almost slipping into the 'I-know-from-experience' tone.

Yuu frowned. Jealousy? Was that what this constricting, angry feeling was? All he knew was what Hisoka had felt for all those years, and saw only what Hisoka had seen as well. In fact, all he _had _was his big brother. Was that what that feeling meant? That someone you knew and loved -the only person you knew for that matter, was going to give his attentions to another? Yuu didn't like it; he didn't like it at all.

The demon clutched at his older brother tightly still, feeling that painful sting again. Jealousy, if it was such a bad emotion, than why did it feel so powerful in his chest. The emotion was washing away the aches and pains from the separation and even made moving the physical limbs easier. Dangerous, his brother said it was a dangerous emotion, yet it made him move freely. Yuu noticed that Hisoka was speaking, pointing an accusing tone at the white haired man, and he felt another spark of jealousy. He didn't like it when his big brother was paying attention to someone else.

He wanted Hisoka's attention.

He wanted it to be all on him, just like before. He wanted to be the only one that his big brother ever looked at. Why would he need these people anyway, when he had him to take care of? Yuu clutched the fabric of Hisoka's yukata even tighter, his face twitching in anger. It wasn't fair, he had known Hisoka the longest, he had comforted him after Hisoka gave up from searching for someone, he was the one to talk to him, play with him, even teach the boy to pay attention to the little details in a persons mind. He was the one, it was all him, so why were these people trying to take his place?

Yuu growled softly, too softly for anyone but him to hear. It wasn't fair, he had been there when he first saw the Shinigami cry, he had been there when Hisoka finally opened up because he had been there the _whole time_…

Was his brother replacing him? No…Hisoka would never do that to him, never ever. It was the people here; they were making him interact with them. They were making his big brother neglect him. Yuu's eyes narrowed further, and he immediately locked onto the flash of power that coursed through him, as Hisoka directed his attention to the purple eyed bastard.

They would all pay.

---OOO---

The creaking of a large door opening was heard, and light flowed in from the open doorway. White stones were placed carefully and evenly in the room, the deceased demons lying atop them, preserved, still peaceful even though a newcomer had come into their territory. Sen stepped through the doorway, walking purposefully towards the white stone in the middle of the room. Snapping his fingers, the flames on the walls burst to life, and all was visible. Ren stepped beside his master, unsure of what to do next. Sen was still staring at the stone resting piece, eyes burning.

"He was in his right mind," Sen whispered abruptly, breaking the silence. Ren shifted uneasily, catching the bare hint of annoyance in the other mans voice.

"Tell me Ren, am I a fool?" Sen asked, swiveling around to face the other demon. Ren shook his head, bowing slightly.

"You are my master, and thus, you are greater than from what I could ever judge," he replied. He could feel his master's eyes burning into the back of his neck.

"A good, safe answer my young slave," Sen murmured, almost fondly if not for the angry fire flashing through his gaze. "It seems that even the great general of the demon army can make mistakes. However, do you know how crucial this mistake is?"

Ren shook his head.

"I fear that if we do not recapture the child and my son soon, then I will be put to death," Sen said casually, walking back out of the tomb calmly but with a panicked undertone. Ren blinked and glanced back at the white stone, snapping his fingers to turn off the lights, and following his master dutifully out of the chamber.

---OOO---

Yuudai couldn't remember what everyone had been arguing about, but even Hisoka had gotten into it towards the end, yelling at Muraki about one thing or another. That was when he had noticed; the room had grown considerably colder, unbearably so. Nobody seemed to notice, but Yuudai had immediately sensed that it wasn't natural. That was before everything suddenly went dark; so much so that he couldn't see his hand from right up in his face. He couldn't see, but he could hear everyone panicking around him. The closest to him, the white demon, wasn't making any noise or struggle, but Yuudai could definitely feel his surprise and sudden fright.

Yuudai stood perfectly still, knowing that someone was bound to hit him eventually, if the rustling was any indication.

_That's strange, _he thought, _why are they all silent but moving? I can't hear any voices._

Surely his mate would be calling to him by now, maybe even Yami, because he knew for a fact that she was afraid of the dark, no matter what her name might indicate. Stepping forward he suddenly winced, feeling something holding onto his shirt. Turning around, prepared, all he could see were bright yellow eyes before everything went quiet.

---OOO---

Muraki swiveled on the spot, hearing something like a body hitting the floor right next to him. His mismatched eyes scanned the area, unsure and a little apprehensive, but he couldn't see anything more than darkness. It was strange, and he wondered for a moment if he was the only one experiencing this. However, the panicked movement of the other occupants of the room made him quite aware of the sticky situation.

_Find the door, it should be right behind you, _he thought. That was a little bit of a problem though, because when he had been arguing, he had faced many different directions. He couldn't remember which way was which anymore. Swallowing the ever growing fear building within him, he reached his hand back, stepping carefully in the same direction.

He just had to feel for a wall-

"Where are you going?"

Muraki stopped, blinking and searching for the source, but he couldn't even see beyond his nose, so surely he couldn't see-

A child was standing in from of him, illuminated by something or another but definitely there.

"Where are you going Muraki-sensei?" The boy asked.

_The puppet, _Muraki's mind automatically went towards the answer, and he swallowed something akin to fear back down. This child was dangerous, Muraki could tell, and he immediately understood why he could only see the boy.

The demon child was the source of the darkness.

Muraki took a step back, only to have the child rush forward, peering up at him with eerie yellow eyes. Suddenly, that was all he could see.

"Hisoka told me about you," the boy said. "Hisoka said that you were the cause of his death, which you made him suffer." Muraki stiffened.

This was the demon heir.

This child could easily kill any first class demon if he so wished. If he remembered before the lights went out, the kid had been clutching this demon to him like a lifeline. Did the young sixteen year old send this child to finish everyone off for him, or was he unaware like everyone else?

Clearly, the demon was giving into his true nature of slaughter and blood.

"Don't worry, the purple eyed man fell before you, so you have at least that to look forward to mister," the boy giggled.

Muraki fell to the floor, suddenly aware that he felt as light as air before he hit the ground.

---OOO---

"Yuu? Where is he?" Hisoka whispered, feeling blindly from where he stood, unable to walk for reasons he didn't even know. He had been insulting Muraki (calling him fat at one point) and then suddenly everything went dark and cold. It wasn't so bad, not at first, even for him who was frightened of the dark, but Yuu had slipped out his arms so suddenly, and he started to panic.

"Yuu, answer me!" He called again, but nothing responded, not a single person in this room could be heard beyond his own breathing. Beyond his own breathing…Hisoka didn't even realize how labored his breathing was. He always panicked in the dark, especially so if he couldn't even hear anything beyond himself.

That was why Tsuzuki was always there, and when he held out his hand, Hisoka would always brush it away for the sack of his pride.

Pride…

He still had that, but even his pride isn't a very good companion in the dark. No matter what he told himself whenever Tsuzuki reached out for him, there was always that small blush and flutter somewhere inside that made him feel wanted for once in his life. The darkness made him feel alone, _really _alone. He didn't want that, not since he met Tsuzuki, and certainly not now that he spent a _decade _beside Yuu.

Hisoka took in a large gulp of air, squeezing his eyes shut. He had to calm down, if he freaked out now, then he wouldn't be able to save Tsuzuki. He'd have to spend an eternity alone. Opening emerald eyes he calmed his breathing completely, a sense of fierce anger coursing through him. If Tsuzuki left him now, then he would just have to drag the man back forcefully, darkness or anything be damned.

It wasn't until he felt another body clinging to him that he snapped out of his thoughts, hands groping for the small body hugging him tightly. Yuu had come back after all. Hisoka shut his eyes, and Yuu's gentle voice pierced through to him at last, the first sound in what felt like forever.

"Sleep now, big brother, no one will ever have you again."

He knew nothing more.

---OOO---

Lights…

It certainly was colorful when he was unconscious wasn't it?

"Oh good, you're awake, I was worried there for a minute," a voice claimed happily, and Yuudai blinked, suddenly feeling as if he knew that voice. _I hadn't heard it in so long, _he thought. _Who always sounded so fake?_

The answer hit him full force.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He sat up so abruptly his head swam for a moment, but it didn't even faze him, not when he's staring right into the eyes of his human half. The half of him that should have been dead. Asato only blinked, before smiling.

"Nice to see you too," he answered wistfully, sitting down beside his demon side, after so long.

Yuudai looked at him imploringly, finally snorting and lying back down, realizing how exhausted he was. "You seem happy for a man with no body," he said at last, breaking the stillness of their surroundings.

"And you seem unhappy for a man with one," Asato said, turning to grin at him. Yuudai shifted uncomfortably, choosing to turn his head away.

They sat in silence for a moment or two, before Yuudai opened his mouth to say something, but Asato beat him to it.

"How is he?" the red eyed man whispered, worry and sorrow filling his voice.

"Fine actually…but he has a kid," Yuudai responded.

"He reproduced!" Asato cried, turning sharply to stare at his other. Yuudai only blinked, but his previous statement came back to him, and he growled at the stupidity. Sitting up he clocked his human on the head before leaning back and staring at the dancing lights again. No, Hisoka did not have that child, but the child certainly has him. Yuudai knew the demon boy was dangerous; his mate just did not listen. Sighing, he opened his mouth to explain.

"You know your energy was used to fuel Hisoka-chan's body right?" Yuudai asked, and at the nod he received, the young demon continued. "Well, the demon spawn has grown, and Hisoka-chan is quite attached to the wretched thing. I knew something like this would happen though, I knew, but I didn't want to make him unhappy."

"What, what can the boy do?" Asato asked.

"That demon boy is quite capable of murder and bloodshed; it just needed the right motivation. I felt it actually," Yuudai paused. "The demon spawn is very possessive of our mate, and gets easily jealous or angry when others are talking to Hisoka-chan. The demon has great powers that much is for sure. He can create a blank, dark world so easily, even I was surprised."

"Then Hisoka…" Asato trailed off, but his eyes met deep violet. "What can we do?"

"You are nothing more than essence within my body now, your life energy within Hisoka-chan," Yuudai chewed his lip a little, before continuing. "If we can separate again, right now, then I can retrieve your energy within our mate and revive you."

"Won't Hisoka's body collapse after using my energy for so long?" Asato asked, unsure and very nervous. Yuudai nodded.

"Probably, but he'll recover," Yuudai said. "He is strong enough to get through something like that." He stood up, wiping imaginary dust off himself. Asato looked imploringly up at him, but nodded.

"I'm surprised you even want to do this," Asato responded carefully.

"I don't, but you are clearly the only one that can make him happy," Yuudai said, stepping back and away, taking his position carefully. "Anyway, are you ready?"

The same black hole in the ceiling was opening up for them again, getting a little bigger with every passing second. The small butterflies around them floated lazily and Asato grabbed a bright emerald one, holding onto it as he took Yuudai's hand. They both leaped up and out, away from their small world, and into reality.

Asato looked back, just as they were going through, and smiled. Yuudai glanced at him, whispering softly to him: "He loves only you Asato, you need not be frightened of rejection."

They broke through, separate.

---OOO---

Something always seemed to happen to the bad guys, that no matter how smart or how diligent they were, the good guys would always win. In all the story books, children were told about the brave knight and the evil dragon, or the bad witch and the good witch. The good will always conquer the evil, because that was just how it was supposed to be. If you are bad, then you will be beaten down again, until the sequel or the next episode, depending if it's a book or show.

Sen always lived by this aspect, because he knew many generals before him that were smart and still, luck allowed them to perish. Always, in every story the good guy finds something with a stroke of luck, which allows him to conquer the evil doer. That was why Sen had always been careful, because he knew, without a doubt, that the good guys would get lucky again. It was all elementary, and it _always _worked.

Sen had traveled the world with these thoughts, and with every new book he read, in every new place, the message was still the same.

If you are a bad guy, you will be defeated. Simple as that.

And with all these years knowing this, following it, _living _by the rule, Sen still found himself laughing at his own stupidity. He practically let the boy walk out of the castle, with his son, and to their freedom. He practically let the young demon child growing within puppy's shell grow and mature into something not quite right. He chuckled again at the turn of events as he walked into the courtyard and walking to the gate.

All the stories.

All of them told the same thing.

Sen had forgotten something though, when he first brought his puppy here to Hell. He forgot that all of the stories had the damsel in distress, the young princess that had been captured by the evil one. He had forgotten that it was always her, in the classic good and evil tales, which drove the good to succeed. Sen had simply forgotten, and that was going to be his downfall.

After living for so long, never giving the luck over to the good, he let it slip through his fingers, and now the good had the upper hand again. The righteous had the upper hand simply because they _were _that way.

He was doomed from the start, and now he was on a battlefield with nothing going for him. It didn't matter though, it never did for him. Back then, he was happy, watching his son grow up reading those stories of good and evil. To think, for the sake of his traitorous _child_, Sen actually thought about going over to the good, simply so his son could live safely. He dismissed it of course, and instead decided to train the boy, make him strong, cruel even.

His son, whom wasn't even his own, was going to be his downfall.

Kurosaki Hisoka, the weakest Shinigami was going to play the biggest part in destroying Hell.

Tsuzuki Asato, the cursed _human_, was going to get everything he ever wanted simply because he was on the good side. That man was the light, his son the black, and puppy the gray.

That meant he was the red. He was the color of blood. He was going to get washed away from the wound simply because he was evil. It didn't matter anymore though.

Sen stepped out into the streets, walking lazily to the doll maker's home.

Who knows, maybe he'll get lucky.

---OOO---

Yuudai awoke immediately, his purple gaze falling onto the prone body beside him. At first, he sighed, knowing he would have to carry Asato's deadweight everywhere, but more thought gave him a lot more worry. Yami and Sairus, lying before him, were out cold, and the white demon lay not to far away, also unconscious. His mate was gone, and he felt involuntary panic for the briefest moment.

Beyond that, he felt his fathers ki signature approaching. Slow, but still on the way to the little doll shop.

Yuudai was thankful he was able to shape what little of Asato's essence within him into a body, but he still needed his mate's energy whom was currently missing. Sitting up he shook his head clear from the dizzy spell and stood up, walking briskly over to his other half's side and hoisting him over his shoulder. The position was probably uncomfortable for the human, but Yuudai just couldn't find himself giving a damn.

Muttering a quick apology to Yami and Sairus (who were still unconscious), he quickly left, being sure to cover his energy signature as he went. He needed to get out of this place as soon as possible, and with Asato dead on his shoulder and his mate gone, things weren't looking too good at the moment.

Carefully setting his load behind a thick set of trees and other plant life, he looked around quickly.

"Damn it all," he muttered, reaching into his clothing to produce nothing. "They took everything, even the fuda I stole from Asato." Kicking his human half lightly in the side in irritation he plopped himself on the ground, rubbing his forehead. He had no real options, and he didn't think waltzing into the fortress was going to be a good idea. He could try and find Hisoka's energy but he had a feeling it would be blocked by that little demon child.

"The boy's attack was sparked by jealousy," Yuudai murmured to himself. "He would take Hisoka to a place where they would be alone." The more he thought about it, the more Yuudai got frustrated.

"He lived within Hisoka-chan for a long time, thus he would go to places Hisoka-chan would have visited," he pondered. "I would think my mate would be in his room, but that would have been guarded, hallways out of the question…the tomb chamber?"

A sudden spark lit in his eyes, and he swore loudly to himself, feeling a bit of hope returning. Of course, the tomb was dark, not well known and it was where his mate spent most of his time, if he could gather how they had first met again. Bolting to a standing position again he turned to Asato, looking at him with distinct annoyance.

"As much as I would love to use your dead weight as a human shield, you'll be too much of a burden," he said. "I'll set up a barrier around your body, run in, get Hisoka, extract the energy, and then drag you both back to the human realm." Satisfied with his work, he set up a rather temporary kekai, and ran swiftly back through the grand doors, wondering not for the first time where all the guards were.

Closing the door softly Yuudai ran silently through the long halls, taking more twists and turns than he could even remember taking the last time. Cursing the length of the fortress he skidded to a halt, breathing heavily as he opened the large doors. It was dark, and Yuudai cursed the fact that this place didn't have electricity like the humans up above. Calmly stepping in, he took the torch from the side wall, it immediately lighting upon his touch.

"Yuu, I know you're here," he said softly, stiffening as his heightened sense of sight picked up quick movement. "I just want to talk for moment, little one." He was being nice, and it made him cringe inwardly, but he trudged on, picking up on the sounds of movement.

"Yuu listen to me," he tried again. "If you don't give Hisoka-chan back, then he will be in a lot of danger. He'll be killed, and I know for a fact that you don't want that to happen."

"Then I will kill them."

At last, a response, and even though it sounded very _wrong _to his sharp ears, Yuudai pressed on. "Yuu, if you kill them, Hisoka-chan will be safe, and we can all protect him, together," he said softly, taking a step forward. "You can go after them Yuu, but right now we need to get Hisoka-chan out of here."

If the High Master, his father and Ren could get in a battle with Yuu, then it had a good chance of destroying them all. The older demon could not risk this young child to run free, his spirit was just too impure, even if Hisoka had raised him. It was a sacrifice Yuudai was willing to make if it meant getting the fuck out of there.

"Where do they reside?"

_Is he really going to kill them? _Yuudai thought. "They are further above, Yuu, but I believe two of your greater enemies are back at the doll shop, or heading there now," he crossed his fingers behind his back, hoping against hope that the child would take the bait.

"I shall kill them then, but not before showing you something."

_Shit! _It was all he could manage until a wave of colors and lights flooded his vision, and immediately his gaze fell on the two in front of him. It was his human half and his mate, holding hands and looking out in the distance together. The young demon child sat in his human half's lap, talking and laughing with the two of them. His mate was smiling, and Yuudai had never seen anything like it before.

As quickly as it started, it receded again, and he had to blink to get back into focus again from the dark room. He clutched his head, trying to clear the spots in his vision.

"That is the future," the child grabbed onto his hand and Yuudai looked down, suddenly wary. "A future you don't even exist in."

Yuudai opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again but nothing came out. Yuu smiled almost sadly.

"When I came here, hoping to merge with my brother again, I saw this," he said. "My jealousy is ill-placed and…I can't protect my brother, not when he dearly wishes for someone else."

Yuudai only blinked.

"Take him, revive the red eyed man, and leave," Yuu said. "I know I will make it out of this okay, because I am there in the future, however…you were not, so I'd watch myself if I were you."

The older of the two demons closed his eyes, dropping a hand down on the boy's head and petted the soft hair. It was midnight black, just like his. They were brothers, just two out of thousands but brothers none the less. Born of a deceiving shape shifter and the High Master himself, they were two in the same boat.

"Alright then, try not to get yourself mutilated," he said, walking over to the stone table where he was sleeping once, gazing down on the young Shinigami's sleeping features. "I'll be taking him then." Handling him with a lot more care than he had with his human half Yuudai took off at a run, down the corridors and back outside, exiting the grounds swiftly and silently.

He bit his lip violently, and forced himself not to look back. Yuu would be facing against the High Master anytime now, and he knew, the boy wouldn't win. He was too young; too naïve, but…he did have the power. The demon skidded to a halt beside Asato, gently placing his mate on the soft grass next to his human half. Yuudai drew his first two fingers away from the others and laid them gently onto Hisoka's chest, where his heart was. Slowly, he brought his fingers up, drawing a thin thread from them, and he moved those same fingers to Asato's chest.

This was it, he knew. These two would be together again, and he would just be _there. _

_That's not true; you're not even that according to the future _he thought bitterly. Standing up and peering up at the castle again, he ran a hand through his hair, sighing.

"Fuck," he muttered, shooting glares at the two on the ground, as if they were at fault. "Well, the audience always loved the handsome, self sacrificing kind of guy." Movement was heard, and he looked down again, this time Asato was shifting, almost uncomfortably. Yuudai waited.

"Where am I?" Asato asked sleepily.

"In Hell…still," Yuudai responded, returning his gaze to the fortress, where he could feel high levels of energy erupting. The child was losing; he knew that for a fact. Maybe not yet, but he would, eventually, because the High Master was evil and darkness himself. The boy just didn't stand a chance.

Asato yawned, stretching limbs that seemed to be too sluggish for his liking. He propped himself up, his gaze finally falling onto the person next to him. His eyes widened, and with great force, dragged himself even closer to his precious partner, noting how pale he was. "Hisoka, Hisoka wake up," he urged, spooning him up into his lap. Asato almost laughed at how light he still was.

"He won't wake up, not now," Yuudai said. "I just transferred his energy; you'll have to give him time." Asato went to hiss a scathing remark, but he stopped, noting the worried expression on the demon's face. His hardened purple gaze was trained diligently on the fortress, and it seemed he was having a mental war with himself. Shifting the young Shinigami in his grasp, Asato stood up, feeling immediately as if he was going to fall flat on his face. Since when was it so hard to walk?

"Put him down, and then get used to moving," Yuudai spoke up again. "We're in a safe place, a barrier, so you should be fine walking for a bit." Asato wanted to shake him, wake the demon from whatever trance he was in, but resisted. If Yuudai was paying that much attention to the fortress, then maybe leaving him alone would be better.

Moving his gaze, it fell on the sleeping boy in his arms. He remembered the times when the boy would fall asleep out of nowhere because of his lack of sleep. Asato always carried him home, and relished those brief times when he could have the anti social, cold boy near him. He had spent such a long time alone, in a dark place where he felt nothing but fear. He had revisited memories, every one of them in fact.

He had put his demons to rest, at least for now.

He had loved Ruka deeply, past the point of sibling love (1). He had been in love with his sister, and when he saw the villagers pillaging the little cottage by the stream that day, and saw his sister being dragged out and beaten, he lost it. In his anger he had destroyed his sister as well, the one thing he had so dearly loved. He never recovered, he knew, but Hisoka…this boy had never even known what love was. Asato, now that he thought about it, got to experience it at least once, if only for a short while.

Hisoka…he loved him as much as he loved Ruka. And during that time of darkness, she told him it was okay, that she had never once hated him, not once.

Setting his partner on the ground gently, he walked up to his demon, looking at the man with pity. Yuudai had known love at least once too, but he was cruel, his demon was cruel because that was just how they were meant to be. Asato knew that Yuudai could not love Hisoka, not how the boy should be loved.

"We must escape," Yuudai interrupted his thoughts, those purple eyes looking at him now. "We have to get out of here quickly. We'll have to find a way to open a door to the human realm again."

"What's wrong? You seem upset," Asato asked.

"Nothing," the reply was clipped and cold, but the demon had averted his eyes again, and stepped back and away.

"Yuudai…" Asato sighed, staring after him as he bent to pick Hisoka up.

"I'm bigger, stronger, and faster," Yuudai said suddenly. "I'll carry him." _Carrying him will stop me from going back to the fortress._

Asato didn't argue, but looked back at the castle again, shaking his head and walking after Yuudai.

---OOO---

"Muraki wake up! Kazutaka can you hear me?"

Mismatched eyes opened blearily, blinking rapidly in order to clear their fuzzy vision. Muraki sat up slowly, brushing silver hair out of his way irritably. He remembered the child, fell unconscious, and then felt suffocated by the amount of nightmares he had received. He shook his head to clear the junk from his thoughts, allowing Yami to help him drink some water.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" He asked her, taking the glass carefully in his grasp.

"No, we're not," she sounded relieved as she indicated to her husband in the background, whom was mulling around aimlessly. "That was weird though, and it could have only been the demon heir, I saw his eyes before passing out."

Muraki nodded, standing up with Yami's help and looked around. He stepped out of the room, mad his way to the from room and opened the front door, peeking his head outside and checking the streets. Yuudai was gone, and bouya was as well, which automatically meant the demon disaster was gone as well. He sighed, shutting the door behind him with a click, and turned.

It was then he stopped short.

Serinium Sen stood in front of him; arms crossed and had adopted that elegantly bored expression. Ren was waiting patiently behind him for an order, and Muraki wouldn't doubt he was practically bouncing on his heels in excitement. He turned to face them fully, hands at his sides in complete calm.

"Now here I thought you had given up the chase ten years ago," Sen stated pleasantly, finding a crease in his clothing and smoothing it out. "Such a shame, I was quite tired of you."

"And here I thought you had finally choked on your ego and suffocated until death," Muraki snapped back, not missing a beat. Sen made a face, as if the comment was in bad taste, but shook his head in the end.

"I'm looking for my little puppy, it seems he's run away from his master," the great demon general sounded almost sad, but Muraki shrugged it off for being inconvenienced. "Also, the little apocalypse is gone too; do you happen to know where they went?"

"No, actually, they left a while ago," Muraki responded.

"I see, then I have no more business here," Sen replied, going to walk past the doctor but was blocked.

"Why leave so soon?" Muraki inquired innocently. "You and I still have a score to settle demon."

Sen opened his mouth, fully prepared to yell at him, but a quick punch to his gut cut him off. Soon after, his head snapped to the side from a well aimed kick, and Ren was shaking from a broken arm. Wiping the blood from his mouth, he looked up at the doctor's burning eyes, smiling at their ferocity. He blocked the next punch easily, but allowed the other fist to smack him in the nose, knocking him down and away. He jumped to his feet, unsheathing his hidden blade and slashing at Muraki's arm, hearing a grunt of pain.

"What is going on in here?" Sairus rushed into the room, fully ready to yell some more but Ren jumped to his feet, swinging his own sword and slashing the younger demon across the chest. Sairus gasped, clutching his wound and stumbling back, pressing his palm against his injury to stop the blood flow. It was a deep cut.

Ren looked up, seeing the doll maker running down the back hall towards them, looking frantic. With a quick glance at Sen and seeing him still in battle, he ran forward, forcing the woman to halt.

Yami raised her hand, sending a wave of energy right down the hall, hitting her target strait on. Shaking her hands, she rushed forward, cutting deep into the servants flesh with her claws, driving the talons deep into the soft skin of Ren's neck. "Don't you ever hurt my husband you fucking bastard," she hissed, withdrawing her hand and stabbing him deep in the heart with his sword.

Sairus stumbled up to her, the wound already healing but closing. He grabbed the hilt of the bloody weapon and shouted for the white clad doctor. Muraki swiveled his head from where he had been knocked onto his back, and raised his hand. Sairus threw it with excellent precision, powering it up briefly with his own demonic energy.

Muraki caught it, raising it quickly to fend off the oncoming blow and parrying the opponents with a quick swipe. Jumping to his feet he thrust forward with his one good arm and closed his eyes against the splash of blood that sprayed towards him. He drove the metal in further, hearing the gasp of pain from Sen. He opened his mismatched eyes, watching Sen's blade clatter to the ground, the man's arms falling limply to his side.

"Like in all the fairytales," Sen rasped. "The bad guy always loses."

Muraki drove the sword in deeper, then ripping it out with anger. "Then how come I'm still alive?" He asked darkly, kicking the bloodied general and stepping back, allowing Yami to hold him.

"Because you're a special type of evil, Muraki-san," Sen whispered, eyes going blank as he fell onto his back.

It was silent for a few minutes before Muraki turned to Yami. "Drag these two to the back room, Sairus will heal me, and I'm going to try and open a portal."

"Is that possible?" She asked, her husband getting to work on fixing his limp limb.

"I don't know, but I'm going to try," he said.

"After this is healed then," Sairus said. "Search for Yuudai and that emerald eyed boy, but be careful, because this mended break still might hurt."

---OOO---

"Did you feel that Yuudai? What immense power," Asato said in awe, running behind his demon half. It had erupted out of nowhere too, from the location of one of the homes. Beyond that, at the fortress, a little tingle in the back of his mind told Asato that something bad was going on there too. He quickly concentrated on running again though, thoughts of Hisoka's safety occupying his thoughts again.

Yuudai skidded to a halt, clutching the boy in his arms almost desperately. _You are not part of the future Yuudai, _he thought wildly, ignoring Asato's questioning look. _You've cheated death long enough, give someone else the chance to have a life._

That was thing, he didn't even want to die, not yet, but his own mind was against him on this one, and his body had long ago wanted to go back and help the demon child. Growling, he turned around, meeting Asato's surprised red orbs, handing his precious burden over. "Take him and get out, a portal should be open by now from the amount of energy passing through down here," Yuudai said.

"I-I can't jump that high Yuudai, besides, where are you going? Why not come with us?" Asato was frantic, but somehow, he knew Yuudai would not be coming back.

"The portal should be on ground level," the demon responded, very softly. "I'll join you, I promise."

_Liar, _Asato thought suddenly, but nodded and turned to run again.

_**I know, **_the demon responded swiftly to him, before he disappeared back to the castle. Asato stopped, turning around to gaze at where his demon had ran to, but he was already out of sight. He didn't know what to do, he had no idea how to find the portal to the human realm, but he also knew staying in one place was a bad idea. Although nobody seemed to be occupying the streets, he knew countless eyes were watching him from inside the homes.

He looked down at his young partner's pale face, briefly smiling at how adorable he looked, but continued forward anyway, this time at a much slower pace. If the portal truly was open on ground level, where all the energy has been sparking, then he had to search for the energy flow.

A tap on his shoulder, however, nearly made him scream.

"Tsuzuki-san, I hope you don't intend to stand here all day, with your partner in such a frail state," a voice said behind him. Asato swallowed, _willing _it not to be who he thought it was. Turning around he almost cursed his rotten luck, staring almost angrily but nervously into mismatched eyes.

"Actually, I was just leaving," he answered rudely. No way was he going to keep Hisoka in Muraki's presence longer than needed.

"Finding the portal correct?" Muraki asked, still amused. Asato noted for the first time that the doctor's sleeve was stained red, the one he was lightly holding. Still keeping his distance, Asato adopted a questioning look, hoping the man would further explain himself to him.

"It has opened up where I previously was," Muraki continued. "However, I knew that you would still be here, and I can't have my Tsuzuki-san trapped in Hell forever now can I?"

Asato twitched.

"Of course," Muraki added on. "I could always just take the boy and leave you here. It's really your choice Tsuzuki-san."

Asato twitched again. "Fine, lead the way."

"But for my services…" the doctor said.

_Oh here it comes, _Asato thought.

"…one night with you, alone, no interruptions," Muraki cast a knowing glare at Hisoka's prone form, as if challenging him to pipe up and argue. Asato shifted, eyeing the doctor with distrust.

"Fine, lead me to the portal, but only after we've gone through, will I agree," he said, still clutching Hisoka tightly to him. Muraki seemed almost delighted by this answer, but masked it wonderfully. Turning swiftly on his heel he walked back the way he had come, Asato finding no other option but to follow.

The streets, Asato also noticed, were windy and branched off multiple times, and he marveled at how he was able to run in a strait line so long. His sense of direction had never been outstanding, unlike his night vision. He jumped from his thoughts when his partner started to shift, mumbling quietly.

"Tsuzuki?"

Asato grinned at the sight of those emerald orbs, and smiled at him, truly relieved to see his partner up and talking to him in what felt like forever. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked gently, shifting the boy so he could be closer. His relief and happiness flowed into the young Shinigami, and green eyes drifted shut again.

"This isn't a joke right?" Hisoka asked, voice cracking. "I tried calling you for so long…"

"Yeah, it's me," Asato quickly cut in, noticing Hisoka's eyes were starting to brim with tears. "No need to be sad anymore, I'm right here."

"You idiot," Hisoka stressed, looking up at him, and Asato noticed he was still pale. "I thought you were gone for good." The sixteen year old reached up, wrapping weak arms around his neck, and Asato felt warm wetness on his neck. He smiled lightly to himself, hugging the boy back to him almost fiercely, the reality setting in. He had almost been destroyed for good, leaving his partner all alone.

And Yuudai…

Yuudai would have never been able to take care of Hisoka, even if his heart was in it. His demon half was…well, a demon, and his emotions were too dark for the eternal teenager to handle. Not that he had any right to talk, but at least he knew how to shield. His thoughts were jarred when Muraki stopped in front of a normal looking home, opening the door and stepping inside. Asato brushed past him when he held the door open.

"We're going to be out of here real soon, Hisoka," Asato said.

"My body hurts," Hisoka whispered, his voice muffled from where it was buried in Asato's neck. "Something is leaving me."

_Yuudai, he must be dying, _Asato thought, feeling a brief flash of hurt anger.

"Alright, Tsuzuki-san, how about you and bouya go first," Muraki said pleasantly, opening the back door to reveal a portal. Two young demons stood near it, the female leaning over two bloodied forms.

"Muraki, I want you to be careful," the man across the room said roughly. "Yami and I will conceal the portal for as long as we can, but that means you have to get out fast. Between this passage and the one to the human realm, a tunnel lies. This corridor will try to block you, but don't let yourself be fooled" -his gaze flickered over to Asato and Hisoka- "otherwise you will be trapped for a very long time, until the next portal is opened. I suggest holding onto the boy there, he looks a little run down."

"I have him," Asato replied defiantly.

Muraki snorted, reaching over and taking the young Shinigami from his grasp. Hisoka muttered something, already asleep from exhaustion. "You are easily fooled by illusions Tsuzuki-san, so I will take the boy, and you will grab onto me," he stated, briefly smiling at the outraged expression on the other mans face.

Asato bit his lip, looking down at his partners form, noting that the boy was tired from the energy loss. His body had already sensed the separation from his mate, but since half his mate was standing near him, he wouldn't die, just be weakened, unlike most. Despite how angry he was feeling at Muraki's statement, he knew it was true, he would be more than likely caught by the illusions, or whatever else was behind that portal.

"Please, be careful Muraki-san," the young female said, standing up and tying the doctor's wrist to Asato's.

"You too Yami-chan, be sure to stay safe," he said.

"You know as well as well we do that Sairus and I will be charged for treason," she whispered. "Punishable, as you know, by death."

"Then wait, come with us!" Asato argued. He didn't know these two, but they were helping them escape.

It was the man, Sairus, who shook his head. "Thanks but no thanks boy, we've had a good run."

"A good run," came a wheezy voice from the doorway. Asato turned around, eyes settling on the bloodied mass that had just arrived.

"Yuudai!" Asato cried, wanting to run forward but the short rope stopping him. His demon half could barely stand, supporting himself on the wall, while his other hand held onto a young, unconscious demon child. Yuudai lurched forward, falling to his knees and dropping his burden to the ground, coughing up blood.

"Asato," he whispered, pushing the child towards the others. "Take him, please."

"We'll take you both," Asato said, picking up the child.

"He'd never make it," Yami said, kneeling beside him, allowing his body to rest against hers. "He'd collapse before ever making it through, and then he'd be stuck there." Asato opened his mouth to say something else, but Sairus had nudged him forward.

"Go on, boy, before your opportunity leaves you," he said, indicating the portal.

"Asato listen to me," Yuudai said, and he briefly marveled at how well he could still speak. "I don't have a future with you, not anymore. The mark, on Hisoka-chan's neck will fade, and your essence will still be there…" -he took a deep breath- "the child, Yuu, will be able to heal Hisoka-chan, just give him time to recover."

Asato looked down at the young demon in his grip, noticing the various burns all over him.

"H-he's coming," Yuudai continued. "The High Master is coming, soon, so go quickly, before he catches sight of the portal."

"Come, Tsuzuki-san, you've spent enough time chatting," Muraki said, pulling on the small chord.

"I…" he looked between the portal and Yuudai, eyes confused.

"Oh god dammit you moron, go!" Sairus yelled, shoving them all through the portal and sealing it up, collapsing onto the floor next to his wife.

"They'll be fine," Yuudai murmured, resting his whole body completely against Yami. "They'll be…fine."

"If you're going to die, Yuudai, hurry up," Sairus whispered, and Yuudai couldn't even take it as an insult, hearing the underlying worry that was there. Sairus and Yami both wanted him to die quickly, he knew, because the High Master would be there soon. And that meant torture for the broken demon.

"'M tryin'," he replied, feeling heavy.

It was finally the darkness from the High Master entering the home that sent him over the edge into that soft, eternal bliss.

---OOO---

It was like walking through syrup, which was what trekking through the corridor between the two passages between the portals felt like for Muraki. It was difficult carrying someone and trying to get through this place, especially when you only hear what the place wants you to hear. He had ignored his brother's cynical voice; he ignored the memory of bouya taking Tsuzuki-san away from him, that day of the fire. He had felt angry at the boy in his arms, so much so that he wanted to drop him and just continue on. He had almost done it too, until telling himself that it was only in his head.

Asato found himself envying the child and Hisoka, whom were both unconscious from this hellhole. He felt like he was walking on ice, and almost lost his balance many times before. Not even halfway through, he had begun to hear Ruka's voice, calling to him softly, urging him to follow her voice. He had turned, and sure enough, she was there on the sidelines. He had tried to go over to her, but the rope had stopped him, and he had become frustrated.

_I want to be with her! _He had thought frantically. He had pulled again, and could even hear Muraki's agitation towards him, but he didn't care.

"I only see monsters," a child's voice had interrupted him.

The boy in his arms had awoken, and was clutching his sleeve. Asato had stared. "What do you mean, you only see monsters?" He asked.

"You see your sister, I see monsters, that must mean it can't be real," the child, Yuu, Asato remembers, said. He blinked in confusion.

"Thank you child," he whispered, looking into sharp yellow eyes. "I keep seeing everything that I don't want to see in this place."

"If you tell me what you see, I'll tell you what I see," Yuu said, closing his eyes briefly. "That will help us remember the ultimate goal."

_Smart boy, like Hisoka, _Asato thought.

So, he had continued forward, and now more than halfway through, he had spotted over a hundred illusions that Yuu confirmed, in their way, wasn't real. Asato was also beginning to relax, the destination at the end of the tunnel finally clear in his mind. Muraki had been right in the beginning after all, taking Hisoka from him. It appeared from where he was behind the other, that the doctor was doing just fine ignoring the haunting voices and images. Asato had even, after a while, wondered what Muraki felt, or what he was hearing and seeing.

"Hey, Yuu," he said suddenly, gaining the bleeding child's attention. "Did you hear anything while unconscious?"

"No, that's why I got scared when I woke up here," he answered, voice sounding hazy and tired. Asato noticed that his wounds, aside from the burns, were still bleeding.

"You sounded awfully calm," Asato responded, trying to shift the boy in order to dab at the wounds.

"Brother taught me that a calm mind means an easy battle," Yuu said, wincing when Asato accidentally pressed too hard. "I love my brother so much, that what I see in this little world is him dying."

"He raised you, didn't he?" Asato asked, knowing at least that much.

"Yes, him and me, all the time," Yuu said, and he was beginning to sound groggy. "Just…him and me." Asato felt the boy sag against him and he sighed, closing his eyes to protect himself from the images.

It was silence after that, all Muraki and Asato could hear were each other's breathing.

Muraki looked ahead. "We're almost there," he said.

"Finally."

---OOO---

It was on a cool, crisp autumn afternoon that a hole in the air suddenly opened up, allowing a man clad in all white, and another in all black to step out, each holding young boys. People stared, confused, and some even thought it was a magic show. The man in white smiled at them, waving awkwardly with his arms full.

"Ladies and gentleman, excuse our intrusion upon your day, we will be leaving now," he said pleasantly. The man in black, everyone noticed, was tied to the man in white and blushing under all the attention.

Hastily, both men, each carrying a boy, shuffled off, and out of sight, leaving everyone to wonder what in god's name that was.

---OOO---

Muraki untied himself quickly, having already set the young Shinigami down on the ground. Asato had set the child next to Hisoka, and helped untie his side of the bindings. They worked in silence, and when everything was off, Muraki stood up.

"Well, Tsuzuki-san, I shall see you next time for our date," he said, smoothly.

"Wait, Muraki where will you go?" Asato asked, rubbing his wrist, where it was beginning to heal.

"Oriya will know what happened to me," the doctor responded. "So Tuesday next week at six I expect you to be there for our date."

"Yeah, yeah," Asato mumbled, drawing Hisoka into his arms and holding onto Yuu. "I'm not going to say this ever again, Muraki, but thank you for your help."

"Well if you were truly thankful, dump the boys and live with me for eternity," Muraki said softly, caressing Asato's cheek lovingly.

"Don't bet on it," Asato replied moodily, teleporting away.

Muraki stayed for a few moments, watching the empty spot for a long time, before turning away and disappearing himself, back to Oriya, and to his crushed life upon earth.

---OOO---

It was with tears and cries of joy that Asato and Hisoka were welcomed back, and with a promise that the young Shinigami would awake soon, he was placed in the infirmary. Stories of the past decade were exchanged, and everyone drank to their hearts content. Asato laughed fully with everyone, even Terazuma, and hugged everyone tightly. He told them the truth, that he had no memory of the past ten years because he was technically dead.

It was only two weeks later that Hisoka woke up.

"Hey, how are you?" Asato asked softly. He pulled up a chair beside the bed, and Hisoka sat up gingerly, yawning and stretching.

"I had been dreaming," Hisoka answered, casting his gaze around him, as if taking everything in greedily. "I had been dreaming about us."

"Us?" Asato asked, surprised. Hisoka smiled softly, that same ghost of a smile, but a smile none the less. The young Shinigami leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Asato's lips, and it was when he was hugging Asato that he finally confirmed the man's question with a soft "yes, us." The older of the two stayed frozen, unsure if this was real or not, before hugging back gently.

"I thought I lost you Tsuzuki, and I don't want to experience that ever again," Hisoka said, his voice hard, and guilty. "I don't want you to go and disappear on me, not now, not ever."

"I see," Asato whispered. "I didn't want to die, back then, without ever having anything with you."

"That's why I was scared," Hisoka responded. "I knew, for a long time before all this, that you would be the only one to teach me anything. The only one to tell me I was wrong or right. And don't you lie, Tsuzuki you idiot, I've been in the wrong a lot."

Asato pulled away, bringing his hands to softly cup the young man's face. Pressing a kiss to his forehead, he smiled.

"During that time, when Yuudai had woken up, I felt myself awakening too," he said. "I contemplated everything, and I had to let it go, I knew, else I'd never be able to protect you. Never again, will I let that guilt cloud my heart. It stopped me from truly saving people, and from saving you. Yuudai taught me that, albeit a little harshly."

"Yuudai is dead, isn't he?" Hisoka asked, placing his hand on his neck. "His part of the mark is gone, but yours isn't." The young man almost regretted saying anything, the look Asato had adopted. It was pained, like he had suffered a terrible loss.

"I had…" Asato broke off, bringing Hisoka to himself again. "I had given my peace with him. I hated him, I honestly did, but he was still a part of me, a part I had to mourn."

"I can't say I understand, because I don't," Hisoka said. "Unless Yuu died, then I would, but…"

Asato felt him tense suddenly, and he looked down to see worried emerald.

"Yuu is he…?" Hisoka trailed, suddenly looking around him frantically. Asato shook his head, hugging the boy again.

"He's fine, and I already set up a bed for him in your apartment," Asato said. "He's so cute, the way he worries about you." Hisoka sagged against him, relieved.

"I'm surprised EnMa let him stay in Meifu, him being the demon heir after all," Hisoka murmured, resting his head on Asato's chest.

"He said it was his gift to you," Asato said. "If the kid were to get out of line, though, he said he would be disposed of."

"That's good, but Tsuzuki," Hisoka said. "Did Muraki actually carry me out of Hell?"

Asato froze, unfroze, blinked and began to laugh. "Yeah, well, no one trusted me to keep my wits about me in that corridor of death." Hisoka didn't ask, but shivered despite himself. The fact that Muraki even touched him would get him vomiting.

"I see," Hisoka yawned. "I'm sleepy though."

"Do you want me to leave?" Asato asked.

"No, stay," Hisoka murmured, and Asato complied. He lifted the covers and snuggled in next to his young partner, wrapping his arms around him protectively. They both fell asleep soon after.

And, not even five minutes later, Watari pushed the door open, scowling at their sleeping forms. "Tsuzuki I told you to keep bon awake so I could check him!" He said angrily, hands on his hips. Yuu squeezed in beside him, giggling.

"Better luck next time Tari," he said. "Now you _have no choice, _you have to show me your experiments."

"Yeah, yeah," Watari whimpered, allowing himself to be dragged along.

All was well.

---**END---**

WhiteWolf's Notes:

- At the end of volume four, Tsuzuki has a moment where he agrees with Professor Mitani in saying that he too had experienced forbidden love for a long time. As much as I would love to say this was towards Hisoka, I don't think it was, I think it was too his sister.

Additional Notes:

That's it for Demon Obsession! I hope you all enjoyed reading this, because it was by far my most complicated story line. No, there will not be a sequel, and Yuudai is really dead. Yuu has taken a liking to Watari it seems as well, and well, you can all imagine there was a lot of unwanted touching during the Tsuzuki/Muraki date. (laughs) Sen's death was anti-climatic, but this is what you get for reading my fics, stupidity. Also, I had trouble with Hisoka in the middle, when he was unconscious for most of it. He seemed a little weak to me, but that much can be expected, he was almost dead! Anyway, see you all at 'So Which One is Mommy?' people!

No epilogue, I don't feel like writing one, but just imagine a lot of sex for Tsuzuki/Hisoka.


End file.
